More to Life
by mcangel1976
Summary: What if more than one of the Cullen's caught Bella's eye when she moved to Forks? One is her true mate and the other one is someone that craves love. Emmett noticed Bella the first day she walked into school, and Bella couldn't help but notice him also. With attraction on both sides, they are going to have to figure out what they really want in life. Love or just the same old.
1. Be Prepared

**Disclaimer… I do not own Twilight or the characters. It is fun to use them in my fan fiction though. **

**A/N: Calantha S requested a story that paired Bella with Emmett. I love writing readers' requests and although I was going to wait since I already have several stories going, I got inspired and started working on the story this week. Enjoy the new story and let me know what you think. **

Chapter 1 – Be Prepared

"I can't believe her! She doesn't belong here or around us! Edward needs to get rid of her now!" Rosalie ranted for probably the millionth time.

Emmett sighed. He was sick of hear the complaining and the put downs Rose projected towards Bella. The younger girl had done nothing except catch the notice of one of the Cullen's; actually she had caught the interest of more than one, but situations being what they were made it nearly impossible for Emmett to do anything about what he was feeling. Making a fist, he stated in a low threatening voice, "Stop it! Just stop it Rose. I am sick of your complaining. She has done nothing wrong and it was Edward that approached her, not the other way around. Was she curious? Yes, but that is normal around us and you know it. So just stop it! Give her a break and leave her alone!" Instead of staying to listen to what "the princess" had to say, he left the room and ran out of the house. He needed to run and maybe hunt.

Edward had come home earlier that day from visiting his girlfriend, Bella, and informed the family that he would be bringing her by for a visit the next day. Something inside Emmett jumped for joy at seeing the girl outside of school, but another part of him cringed knowing that she wasn't there for him; she was there for his brother. A bitter sweet feeling washed over him. As soon as the announcement was made, Edward went off to play piano and Emmett had gone up to his room hoping to be alone, but Rose decided instead that she would follow and complain about the human's involvement with the coven of vampires and Emmett finally broke. He was sick of the things that Rosalie said about Bella, about her whole attitude. He needed a major break.

Running without a distinct destination in mind, Emmett knew that he just needed to get away for a while. He needed to clear his head of the girl, the rage he was feeling towards Rosalie, and most importantly the jealously he was feeling in regards to Edward's relationship with Bella. "_Why does it bother me so much? Sure she is cute and seems sweet, but she is just a girl and I have Rose," _Emmett thought to himself. He should be happy with his life as it was, right?

Rose was flabbergasted when Emmett barked at her. When he took off, she stood there for the longest time with her jaw hanging open and a look of pure shock on her face. "_Did that just happen?"_ She asked herself. Thinking about what just happened, she knew things had been strained between the couple for a while, but she couldn't believe that he would defend the little human the way he did. "_He can't possibly think that having her around is a good thing!" _Rosalie fumed.

Emmett did not go home for several hours. The more he thought about someone, anyone saying something bad about Bella, his frustration grew. She was innocent in all of this, if Rosalie, or anyone else in the family wanted someone to blame, they needed to with Edward. When he finally felt calm enough, he made his way back to the house. Slowly climbing the stairs, he saw his wife waiting for him and took a deep breath. He really didn't want a confrontation right now.

Rosalie watched Emmett approach the house and stood up from her perch on one of the seats on the back porch. She could see the cautious look his gave her and wondered why he was so defensive when it came to the human he had yet to be introduced to. Unable to prevent the words from leaving her mouth, she asked, "What was all of that earlier?" Her tone sounded more accusing than inquisitive.

Sighing, Emmett said, "I just don't think it is fair that you are so against her when you don't even know her."

"Fine you want me to be nice and just accept everything? Then I will bow down and do what you ask, but if this turns out badly, I don't want to hear it from any of you!"

"I am just saying that you need to give her a chance and chill out a little."

Rolling her eyes, Rosalie griped, "A chance? I don't think she is worth that much of my time, but have it your way. I will not say anything to her or about her." Spinning on her heel, she walked into the house and stalked up the stairs.

Each heavy step that she took caused Emmett to wince. Muttering under his breath, he whispered, "Well that went well."

"Why are you still with her if you know she isn't your true mate?" A southern voice inquired behind him.

Emmett spun around quickly and saw Jasper standing behind him, "Sorry?"

"I do believe you heard me," Jasper smirked.

Shrugging his shoulders, the larger man finally spoke, "She saved me and I owe my life to her."

As the gifted empath walked up to his brother, he placed a hand on his shoulder and stated, "You may want to think about things. Forever is a long time to stay with someone just because you feel gratitude. I understand that you are grateful to her for what she did, but life is about more than that. What happens when you finally meet the person you are supposed to be with?"

Exhaling slowly, Emmett looked down at the ground, "I guess I will cross that bridge when I get there."

"What if you cross it sooner than you planned?"

Emmett looked up and studied the other man briefly. Did Jasper know something he didn't? "What do you mean?"

Shaking his head, Jasper grinned, "I am just saying that sometimes we find our mates when we least expect and sometimes in a place we never thought possible. You can find her anywhere and what happens when you do? It is just something you need to think about." He was speaking from personal experience and thought about his own mate, Alice. With his spiel down, Jasper entered the house and left Emmett standing on the porch.

"_What would happen if I met her tomorrow?" _Emmett asked himself as he sat down. Unbidden the face of a certain brunette with brown eyes popped into his mind. Pushing the thought away, he continued to think about what Jasper had said to him. His brother may have a point, but what if Jasper was wrong?


	2. Meet and Greet

**A/N: Glad everyone liked the beginning of this story. Since they have very much a brother/sister relationship after they get to know each other, I decided to start the story before any of that happens. Enjoy the new chapter! Let me know what you think.**

Chapter 2 – Meet and Greet

Bella went to bed the night before trying to force her mind to think about Edward, but in the end she dreamt about Emmett again. Everything about him drew her in, but if she went by what her boyfriend had told her, it was only because he was a vampire. Everything about them attracted people to them, so why did she find herself thinking about Emmett more than Edward?

It was an ongoing problem since the day she had first seen him walking side by side with the beautiful blonde, Rosalie. Being informed that he was with the woman walking next to him did not keep him from feeling a spark of want, need, and something akin to recognition. When he had turned around and their eyes met, it was like they were the only ones in the room. The moment she heard that he was already attached, something in her chest hurt and broke a little. It wasn't possible that she was already attracted to him since she had just laid eyes on him; so she brushed it off and tried to forget about anything to do with Emmett.

All of the Cullen children piqued her interest and she found herself watching them, studying them. When Edward walked in, he seemed to know that the girls fawned over him, and he walked with an air of confidence that Bella had always found appealing in men. She told herself that she was not interested in finding anyone. She wanted to serve her time in Forks and then go off to college as soon as she could. Attaching herself to someone was the worst thing she could do for herself.

Walking into her science class, Bella immediately noticed Edward and that is where the teacher placed her. There had been something so wrong about him and she wondered what his problem was. Then he disappeared from school and life in general. She had no idea what happened to him, but as she covertly studied the Cullen table at lunch, she had to wonder if they did not blame her for their brother's departure. The looks she was getting from some of them told her that something had happened, but she couldn't fathom what it was.

Edward finally came back and decided to play the nice card. She wasn't sure what his game was, but she decided to play along to a point. She wanted answers and when she asked, she knew she was not given the full truth, but he was at least talking to her here and there.

As the days moved on there seemed to be a lot of one step forward and two steps back where Edward was concerned, but she couldn't deny the attraction that she was developing for him and was intrigued. He even saved her life at one point in time. He was her knight in shining armor, or at least he tried to be. He would say that they needed to stay away from each other and then she would find him right next to her. It was a bit dizzying; however, the more she was around him, the more questions she had for him and the more he would avoid giving her answers. If only she had stayed ignorant, but she was nosey and had to research, she had to have answers. She found her answers: Edward and the rest of the Cullen family were vampires.

When Bella realized what she was facing, her mind wandered immediately to Emmett. She thought about how her heart would skip a beat when she looked at him, but would not let herself think about anything beyond that. In fact, she forced herself to think about Edward and what he meant to her. Edward was kind, good looking, protective, and gentle. She didn't know anything about Emmett.

Confronting Edward about the secret was harder than what she thought it would be, but once it was out and she knew the truth, she felt oddly comfortable with the whole thing. She wasn't afraid or panicked, she accepted that was who he was and that was it. Edward had seemed relieved that she knew his secret and started to confide in her. She hoped that it would erase Emmett from her mind and bring her closer to Edward; well it did bring the couple closer at least.

Now on the eve of the day she was going to meet his family, Bella tried to influence her own dreams by thinking of Edward as she closed her eyes, but she lost. Emmett invaded her mind and she could do nothing but succumb to her subconscious as she gave in to her dream world.

"It is time to wake up Bella," Edward whispered as he brushed his fingers over her cheek.

Frowning as she started to leave the darkness of dreaming behind and come back to reality, Bella slowly opened her eyes to see her boyfriend lying on the bed next to her. She stretched and murmured, "Morning."

"Are you ready to meet my family?" Edward asked smiling. He was more than ready for her to be introduced to everyone, but if she was not ready, then he would not pressure her.

Emmett's face popped into Bella's mind and she immediately pushed it away, grateful that Edward was not able to read her mind at all. "Yah, I just need a little bit of human time to take my shower and get ready to go. Alright?" Bella replied with a smile.

"Take as long as you need."

Nodding, Bella got up out of bed and grabbed her clothes before making her way to the bathroom. She used her time away from Edward to get a grip on her thoughts and feelings. Arguing with her inner self, she stated in her head, _"He has Rosalie and he is not interested in you. You have a wonderful boyfriend that adores you and wants to be in your life regardless of the consequences. You need to get a grip and stop thinking about Emmett. He doesn't want you and even if he did, it is not possible. You have Edward and he has Rosalie. She is beautiful and you pale in comparison. I refuse to devote any more of my brain power to thinking about him going forward."_

As she finished her little internal discussion, she completed her shower and got dressed. She was ready to meet Edward's family, all of them, and Bella hoped that they liked her for Edward's sake.

Bella made her way downstairs where she found Edward waiting for her in the living room. Charlie had already left for the station and would be gone all day. When she made it to the last step of the staircase, Edward was already right there to greet her and she had to smile at his excitement.

"Are you all ready to go?" Edward asked her.

"No, I wanted to go ahead and eat something now since your diet is vastly different from mine," Bella said as she leaned in to kiss him before making her way to the kitchen.

Chuckling, Edward agreed, "That is very true."

Once Bella had eaten and the dishes had been washed, she turned to Edward, "Ok, I am ready to go now. Do you think I look alright or should I change?"

Walking up to her and pulling her in his arms, he stated softly, "You look beautiful and what you are wearing is fine. You are not having dinner with the President, you are going over to my house to meet my 'parents' and to hang out. Nothing more."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one meeting the parents today," Bella mumbled.

Edward leaned down and gave her a brief kiss, "No, I'm not, but trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about from Esme or Carlisle." What he didn't voice was that she might have problems with Rosalie and Jasper though. Shaking his head, he decided those two would not be a factor because he would be right there to protect her and he would stay by her side no matter what.

"Ok fine. Let's go to Vampire Manor then," Bella joked as she grabbed her purse and jacket on her way out of the house. She turned around to lock the door to see Edward trying to hold in his mirth, but he eventually lost and started to laugh. Pulling the front door closed and turning the lock, the couple got into Edward's car and drove off to his house. It was time to meet the parents, the siblings, and Emmett.

The closer the couple got to the house, the more nervous Bella felt. She fleetingly wondered if she was more nervous about meeting Emmett or the parents, but ultimately decided that it was the parents. Emmett was nothing to her and she was sure once she finally met him, the allure would diminish and nothing would remain but hopefully camaraderie.

Pulling up to the house, Edward was at Bella's door before she could unbuckle her seatbelt. He opened the car door and helped her out of her seat. Today was the day that he would introduce his girlfriend to his family and he had to admit that he was nervous about everything. This was the first time he brought a girl home before, and she was human to boot. This was not the most ideal situation and hoped that his family would support the decision he made regardless of their own feelings.

Edward and Bella walked into the house, and he could tell that she was surprised to see how open and airy it was. He had to laugh at her reaction, but she didn't seem to take offense and instead cracked another joke. Knowing that she was anxious to be presented to his family, he grabbed her hand and gave it a little comforting squeeze, "It will be fine and they will love you. Come on, they are waiting for us."

Bella nodded and gave him a small grin. She was ready to get this little gathering over with so that she could breathe easier. _"Once I meet them face to face, I think I will feel better. It is that initial presentation that is making me feel like I am about to meet my maker. It will be fine. Edward is by my side and I have nothing to worry about," _she told herself as they made their way through the house.

Edward led Bella to the living room where most of his family was gathered. He was not surprised to see that Rosalie and Emmett were missing, but that might have been a blessing in disguise. He knew that Rose did not like Bella for a medley of reasons and Emmett needed to be with her. Plus Edward found it a bit unsettling that he would hear thoughts of Bella come from his brother's mind. No, their absence was definitely for the best.

Clearing his throat, Edward decided it was best to get the introductions out of the way first, "Bella, this is Carlisle, my father figure, and Esme, my mother figure."

"It is so nice to finally meet you!" Esme gushed moving forward a step and taking the girl's hand in hers.

"I am happy to finally meet you also," Bella smiled genuinely. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that when she had walked in, Emmett was nowhere to be found.

"Welcome to our home," Carlisle addressed the young woman in front of him with a grin. He didn't know her very well, but he could already tell that she was special.

Gesturing to the other couple in the room, Edward stated, "And this is Alice and Jasper."

"I am so excited that you were able to come!" Alice exclaimed.

Jasper kept his distance, but he could feel slight disappointment coming from her and was curious about why that would be. It was something to keep in the back of his mind for future reference. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

The grin on her face grew ever so slightly, and she politely responded, "Thank you. It is nice to meet all of you."

Smiling at his girlfriend, Edward inquired, "Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Um yah, that sounds good," Bella replied as thoughts of running into Emmett while on the tour appeared in her mind. Thrusting those to the side, she followed Edward as he led her out of the room. Before she made it completely out of the room though, she turned around and addressed the four occupants, "Thank you, I am sure I will see you soon." She didn't want them to think she didn't have manners.

Jasper watched the girl leave with Edward and was once again interested in the feelings he felt coming from her. When his brother had suggested a tour, there was a slight surge of hope before it was tamped down. What could make her feel disappointment and then hope like that? Was it meeting everyone and then being able to get away? He wasn't sure, but he would be keeping an eye on her to see what happened next.

As they were finishing up their tour of the house and headed to Edward's room, the couple was bombarded by a blonde woman who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Rose what are you doing?" Edward asked as he stepped in front of Bella.

"Well, you did bring her here to meet the family, didn't you? Am I not family any longer?" Rosalie sneered.

"Stop it Rose!" Emmett yelled.

Rosalie turned on Emmett and growled, "Stay out of this. She needs to know that she is a risk and danger to this family. For that reason, she needs to get lost now. That little human bitch doesn't deserve to be around us, and she sure as hell shouldn't be welcome into the fold with open arms!" Bringing her attention back to Bella, she glared at the girl that was taking refuse behind Edward's back, "He can't help you honey. You need to get lost and stay away from us. You won't bring anything but problems. A human could never belong here."

"Shut up Rose! If you threaten her again…" Edward started to threaten her.

"You'll do what?" Rosalie huffed as she threw her hair behind her shoulder.

Glaring at his adopted sister, Edward spoke in a low menacing voice, "You really don't want to know what I would do. Leave her alone and stay away from her. She hasn't done anything to you, so back off."

Emmett grabbed Rosalie around her middle, locking her arms to her sides and apologized to the couple in front of him. His cargo was screaming and trying to bite, kick, and wiggle her way out of his arms, but Emmett was stronger and was able to hold on as he made his way to their room. He was disgusted by her display in front of Bella and wanted nothing more than to pull Bella into his arms to comfort her. That was Edward's job though.

"That was Rose and Emmett. Sorry about that," Edward uttered softly, still a little surprised at Rosalie's audacious display.

Bella's heart was going a mile a minute and she knew Edward could hear it. Was it seeing Emmett that had done it, or was it being threatened by Rosalie. She wasn't sure, but it could very well possibly been a combination of the two.

A knock at Emmett and Rosalie's door moments after they entered, interrupted the high pitch ranting that Rose was doing at the moment. When Emmett answered the door, he found Carlisle and Jasper on the other side. Opening the door wide enough for them to enter and then shutting the door immediately after, the three men listened to Rosalie start on her rampage once again. Sighing Emmett faced the other two men, "Sorry about this. She is not happy about the way I basically dragged her off as a Neanderthal when she was in the middle of her speech to Bella."

Jasper felt the longing coming from Emmett when Bella's name was spoken and was surprised. He knew that Rosalie was not his true mate, and that the bigger man had long ago stopped having feelings for his wife, but was it possible that he had feelings for the human that was currently dating their brother. This was a sticky situation if that was the case. He would have to wait and see what happened on both ends. He was beginning to think that maybe Bella had been looking for Emmett earlier. He just wasn't sure and he would have to observe for now. "We heard the yelling and decided to help out if needed, but by the time we got here, Bella and Edward were ensconced in his room and Rose was gone. We figured you brought her here, of course her ranting led the way for us to find you," Jasper smirked.

Shaking his head, Carlisle looked at Emmett, "Is everything alright?"

"It will be when princess here realizes that the world does not revolve around her and that you can't control who you are attracted to," Emmett glared at the only woman in the room.

Jasper was hard pressed to hold in his snicker, but he managed before saying, "Do you need anything from us?" Emmett was right, but he wondered if the younger man was ready to admit who he was currently attracted to. _"I hope he has given more thought to what I told him yesterday," _Jasper thought to himself.

"Nah, she is going to be like this for a while," Emmett declared already getting fed up with everything that was spewing out of Rosalie's mouth. The word "shrew" came to his mind when he thought about his current partner.

Carlisle was feeling very uncomfortable listening to Rosalie curse anything and everything. He knew that she didn't particularly like the fact that Edward was dating a human, but that was not her choice. He trusted Edward to be safe and if he was willing to trust Bella, then Carlisle would trust her also, "If you need us, we will be downstairs."

When both Jasper and Carlisle were gone, Emmett rounded on Rose, "I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY TO STOP IT! I am sick of your attitude and the poison that spills out of your mouth. The world does not revolve around you and we do not make our life choices based on what you tell us to do. You are not queen here and you do not rule this family. You need to back the fuck off and leave them alone!"

Rosalie was stunned silent. She couldn't believe that Emmett would yell at her like he just did. As she watched him, she could see that he was breathing hard and that his eyes were completely black. She had pushed him too far and now he was enraged. Starting to shrink back a little in fear, she stopped herself and held her chin high, "How dare you talk to me like that!"

"I can talk to you however I see fit. You are not my boss. You think you can talk to me the way you do, I will talk to you the same way. I am sick of being your door mat and it ends now! Get over yourself, and leave them alone. If I find out that you looked the wrong way at Bella, you will regret it," Emmett threatened as he made his way to the window and jumped out. He wasn't sure he would ever do anything to Rosalie because she had saved his life, but he also couldn't stand by and let her talk about Bella like that. Hearing the way she had talked to the young girl and the things she said had made him snap and he had to lash out. Now he needed space from everyone in order to get his head on straight again. He would just take a moment and breathe and calm down; then everything could go back to normal again. Rose would back off from Bella and all would be right with the world again. Unfortunately, Bella's face kept creeping back into his mind along with the conversation he had with Jasper the day before. Would anything really be back to normal again?


	3. HeShe Belongs to Someone Else

**A/N: The reception of this story has been really good and I am happy you like the set up and the direction of the story. Thank you! Here is the new chapter, happy reading! **

Chapter 3 – He/She Belongs to Someone Else

Emmett ran far and wide without a real destination in mind. He was running from his thoughts and feelings for a little human, from the person he literally owed his life to, and from anything else that popped into his head.

He was normally laid back and happy, but today Emmett had snapped and shown a different side of himself. Did she deserve it? Yes, she did. He had wanted to that for a long time and finally today it happened. The culmination of everything was like a pressure cooker and he couldn't hold it in any longer; and it had felt so good to let it out finally. He could take a lot, but today Rosalie had crossed the line and he let her have it, _"Damn, I didn't think it would feel so good to tell her off, but I shouldn't have done that to her. She is a lady, albeit a spoiled thinks she can do and say whatever she wants spoiled princess, but a lady none the less. I just couldn't stand by and let her say those things or do anything to Bella. If it had been directed at me or about me, I could have taken it, but not Bella. She is innocent and sweet and… beautiful. She doesn't deserve Rose's wrath. She did nothing wrong."_

Stopping in a field and looking around, Emmett wondered how far he had run. He knew it was pretty far and he had crossed the Canadian border, but he wasn't sure of anything beyond that. He sat down and admired the scenery, _"I wonder if Bella would find this as majestic as I do?" _He shook off those thoughts; they were not something he should be thinking at all. Bella belonged to Edward and that was that.

Emmett shut his eyes and took a few cleansing breaths. He knew he needed to get home, but cringed at that thought because he didn't want to see Rose right now, _"How could someone so beautiful be so ugly?" _Another thought popped into his mind, but he quickly pushed it away. Thinking about Bella was not productive. Even if he was not with Rose and she was not with Edward, she wouldn't be there, so there was no point thinking about it.

With one last deep breath to try to calm himself and give him some semblance of peace, Emmett heaved himself off of the ground and started for home. It was not where he wanted to be and the person there waiting for him was not the person he wanted. He laughed to himself, _"Oh please, like Rose is really waiting for me."_ Rosalie Hale does not wait for anyone, others may wait on her, but she doesn't wait on them.

As Emmett approached Forks, he found himself changing direction and instead of heading for home, he headed for a different destination. There was just something he had to do, and if he did not do it now, he didn't know if it would ever happen.

Bella was in her room alone. She had long ago gotten ready for bed and was sitting there reading. Unfortunately thoughts of a certain vampire kept interrupting her. She felt an internal war for her feelings. Edward was a good guy. He treated her well and they could easily talk to each other. He was intriguing to say the least, but he wasn't the one that snuck into her thoughts and dreams or made her heart flutter. He wasn't the one that gave her the butterflies whenever she saw him. Yes, there was something between her and the copper headed man, but was it enough?

Moving off of the bed and towards the window, she looked out into the woods. Bella knew that thinking about Emmett was bad, but she couldn't stop herself. He did something to her and she couldn't force herself to not think about him. She tried, but it never worked. What was she supposed to do?

_"Why couldn't love be like the fairy tales? No complications besides the evil witch that the prince has to defeat and they live happily ever after, but that is not life and I know it," _Bella sighed to herself. She sat up straight and furrowed her brow, _"Wait love? Who said anything about love? I won't deny that there is a draw, but I don't know him enough to say love."_

There were some things that she needed to come to terms with and the sooner she did that the better for everyone involved. First of all, Emmett had Rosalie and was in love with her. Bella did not now nor will she ever hold a special place in his heart. Secondly, she was with Edward and he cared about her. She cared about him and they were happy, weren't they? Third, she could never forget that Edward had saved her life on more than one occasion. She was beyond grateful to him, and she owed him her life. Giving him her loyalty and her heart was the same thing, right? Finally, she could never hurt anyone she cared about.

Bella wondered if telling Edward to stay away tonight was the best thing to do. She feigned a headache and told him that she just wanted to be alone. He had agreed like she knew he would, but maybe she should call him right now. If he was there, it would be harder to think about anything else. Sometimes to get past one thing you need to immerse yourself in something else; and being around Edward was not a chore, it was enjoyable for the most part. He could be a bit intense, but she guessed any teenage boy could no matter how long they had been alive.

Her gaze shifted to the night sky. By some miracle it was a clear night and she could see so many stars out. She could recall some constellations and immediately found Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, forcing her thoughts back to a certain vampire that seemed to like to hunt bear. She needed to stop this now and searched out other constellations that she knew. She found a few others, but kept glancing at that part of the sky that held the two bears. Something needed to be done and she needed to change her train of thoughts.

Moving towards her desk to retrieve her phone, Bella whipped around when she heard a knocking behind her one word on the breath she released, "Emmett."


	4. Impossible Dreams

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter the last time everyone. Do to things beyond my control, it was either leave it short or not post for a couple of days. To make it up to you, I am posting this chapter early. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 – Impossible Dreams

Bella whipped around when she heard a knocking behind her and breathed the name, "Emmett."

His voice stuck in his throat as Emmett was struck once again by her beauty. Hearing his name on her lips gave him chills and filled him with a sense of happiness and want. He couldn't think about that now, she belonged to his brother. The increase in her heartbeat was probably because he had scared her. There was no way it could be anything else.

Walking towards the small girl, well small compared to him, Emmett held up his hands as if in surrender. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he muttered breathlessly. Was that his voice that was coming out of his body? He couldn't ever remember sounding like that.

Bella swallowed hard, forcing moisture into her suddenly dry mouth. The object of her thoughts and dreams stood only five feet away from her. It was almost like he had heard her siren's song and came calling. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she knew that wasn't it at all. He was probably only there because of his mate's behavior. Clearing her throat, she said, "You didn't scare me. I was just thinking about some things and wasn't expecting anyone." Was that a tremor in her voice? It couldn't be. This was her boyfriend's brother and nothing more. It could never be anything more.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I can leave…" he started to say and paused when she grabbed his arm before finishing in a low whisper, "if you want." He was surprised when he suddenly felt her touching him and grabbing his forearm. Shocks coursed through his body all centering at that spot where she was in contact with him, the connection point.

If he thought he could deny his interest and feelings for the small human before, Emmett had been lying to himself and this one action proved it. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and show her how much he really did care about her, but he shouldn't, he couldn't. Could he?

As soon as Emmett had said the words "I can leave", Bella felt a well of panic rise in her gut. She couldn't explain it and she couldn't fight it. Before she knew what she was doing, she had closed the small gap and had grasped his arm. She wasn't ready for him to leave and she something inside her wasn't sure if she would ever be, but he was here now and she would take that.

Trying to convince herself, that the feelings were those of friendship and wanting to get to know Emmett more, Bella whispered knowing he could hear her, "Don't go."

Emmett blinked and gazed down at her still holding onto his arm. He heard her and knew he could not deny her because that would mean denying him. Denying something deep within him that told him he needed to do anything to make her happy. At that moment, he decided that he would do anything for her, anything she wanted or needed or asked. He would do it. Edward may have been her boyfriend, but there was something almost primal about Emmett's need to please her. It was more than a desire to see her smile and know that she was alright amongst this world she was catapulted into, it was an urge and a necessity, essential to his very life. He had to know that she was safe, protected, and content. Not just content, but blissful. _"Could it be?" _Emmett asked himself, but chose not to finish that thought.

Lifting his arm, his hand found its way to the side of her head and brushed her hair behind her ear. He noted the goose bumps she got at the action, but chalked it up to the coldness of his hands. "I will stay if you want me to," Emmett declared softly and was struck dumb once again by her blinding smile at his statement.

"Thank you," Bella smiled and felt the tightness in her chest release and uncoil. A simple affirmation had helped her so much. _"Why can he put me at ease with a small announcement when Edward can't do it with a whole speech? A simple sentence giving me what I want versus Edward's telling me to not worry or to feel better. Why?" _Bella thought to herself as she stared at Emmett in the eyes.

The duo stayed there staring at each other for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. Their moment was broken when both of them heard Charlie making his way up the stairs. Bella dove into her bed and pulled a book out pretending to be reading. She had forgotten to turn off the lights, so she couldn't pretend to be sleeping. Emmett had disappeared and Bella and while she was not sure where, she hoped that it was not too far away or that he was gone. _"Why is there such a draw to him? I need to stop and tell him to leave. I am with Edward and my thoughts are not fair to him, but can I?"_ Bella thought to herself moments before there was a knock at her door, "Come in."

"Hey Bells. I was just checking on you. It is getting late. You might want to turn in soon," Charlie said to his only child.

Glancing at the time, Bella nodded and replied, "I will, I just want to finish this chapter. Night dad."

"Night," Charlie smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

When she heard her father's bedroom door open and close, she hopped out of bed and went looking for the large vampire. She didn't find him in her room, so she figured he had left and a flood of disappointment encompassed her as she started to turn off the lights so she could get into bed. "It is for the best," she sighed.

"What is for the best?" Emmett asked as she was lifting the covers to crawl into bed.

Bella gasped and turned around quickly. Standing behind her was the man she had been looking for. "Emmett!" She exclaimed before she found herself wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.

He couldn't help it. A smile started to form on his lips at her actions. She was just as happy to see him as he was her. He knew it was wrong, but he could no more stop this than he could stop time. "I told you I would stay if you wanted me to and I don't remember you telling me to get out," he stated as he wrapped his own arms around her and pulled her close. She fit his body perfectly and he loved the feel of her pressed against him. If he could, he would hold her for all eternity. _"I need to stop, but I can't," _Emmett said to himself afraid of letting the woman in his arms escape from his embrace. There was more to think about than just him. There was Edward and Bella and the family. He didn't include Rosalie in that because Jasper was right, Rose was not his true mate. She was his savior, but there had to be someone out there for him and something inside him cried out, _"Bella."_

Chuckling softly so as not to disturb her father, she whispered as she clutched him a little tighter, "I thought you left." Bella breathed in deeply, taking in his scent and surrounding herself with him.

"I will leave when you tell me to leave," Emmett conceded as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, unable to stop himself from such an action. He wasn't ready to let her go and if he only had this one night, this one moment, he would take it and hold only it with both hands. For this second, this brief period of time, he could pretend that Bella was his and not his brother's.

Before she could stop herself she probed, "What if I don't ever want you to go?" She knew it as the wrong thing to ask when she felt him stiffen, but the words slipped out. "Sorry, don't answer that," Bella murmured.

He wanted to say that if she didn't want him to go then he would never leave her side, but he couldn't. She loved and belonged with Edward. Emmett was only dazzling her with his vampire charms and nothing more. When she was around Edward again, she would realize who she really wanted to be with and unfortunately for Emmett, he didn't believe it would be him. Kissing the top of her head again, he suggested, "Why don't you go to bed and I will sit over here until you fall asleep?"

Bella didn't want to go to bed and fall asleep. She didn't want to lose this precious time she had with the man of her dreams, but she knew that was not fair to him or Rosalie. It wasn't fair to Edward. Maybe if Emmett had been single when she had started school, things would be different, but he wasn't single and she had made her choice. Feeling dejected and anxious, she muttered, "Okay." Dropping her arms from his waist, she climbed into bed and turned over on her side facing away from the chair he said he was going to sit in. She couldn't stop the tears from falling when she heard him sit down knowing he was watching her. He was so close to her and yet they were miles apart.

Tears continued to fall, but Bella did not wipe them away or give any indication that she was still awake. She didn't want him to know that she was crying. Nothing could change their situation from what it was and that thought caused more drops to fall down her face and onto her pillow. A shuffling noise like someone entering her room made her eyes pop open. When she realized that it was Jasper, her heart started to race a little, but she immediately relaxed knowing that Emmett was there to watch over her.

"I thought I would find you here," Jasper whispered almost imperceptibly.

Emmett looked at Bella and knew she wasn't completely asleep just yet. He also knew she was crying, but what could he do about that? Turning towards Jasper, he answered in a low voice, "How did you know?"

"I had my suspicions and l smelled your trail leading this way," Jasper smirked.

"Let me guess, everyone is worried and you are part of the search party?"

"Actually Esme is worried, but they all figured you needed space. I decided to come looking for you."

"Why?"

Jasper could feel Emmett's feelings of defense. He could also tell that Bella was awake and listening to everything they said. She was feeling torn and hurt, but there was another underlying current of caring present, and all of them were directed at Emmett. "Did you think about what I told you?" Jasper asked knowing that the feelings he felt coming off of Emmett in his room were more than doubled now. Emmett's eyes cut to the bed and then back to Jasper. If it had been a human and not a vampire, that small action may have gone unnoticed, but this was not only a vampire, it was a very observant one. That one little look was very telling.

"I have, but it is impossible," Emmett sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why is it impossible?" Jasper inquired wondering if Emmett was going to admit anything to him.

"It just is. Come on, Bella is sleeping and we need to get home," Emmett announced pushing his brother towards the window knowing full well that Bella was not fully asleep nor did they need to rush home. He just needed out of there right now. Glancing one last time at Bella, Emmett muttered, "Impossible dreams." With that said, he jumped out the window and landed next to Jasper and before the older vamp could say anything, he took off towards the woods. _"I finally think I found her and she belongs to someone else. I have tonight though and that is enough. I hope," _Emmett tried to convince himself.

Jasper gazed up at the window and then at the disappearing form of Emmett. Emmett may think it was impossible and was ready to give up, but Jasper was not ready to allow that to happen. The situation may be difficult, but it was not impossible. Running after his brother, he made a vow to both Bella and Emmett that he would do what he could to rectify the situation and bring the mates together.


	5. Realizations

**A/N: Emmett and Bella need to wake up and smell the coffee, and they will eventually. LOL. I didn't think they would just abandon their current attachments at the drop of a hat, so I had to create a little bit of drama with it and drew it out a smidge since it seemed more natural that way. Enjoy the new chapter, and please review if you can. **

Chapter 5 – Realizations

Emmett had run ahead of Jasper and before he wanted his time away from home to end, he found himself stopping just inside the tree line with the house looming before him. Right now it felt like that building was more of a prison than a home. Unbidden an image appeared in his mind of Bella looking up from reading a book and smiling at him, welcoming him home to their little cottage. A grin appeared on his face as he lost himself to his daydream.

"You may want to snap out of it and push those thoughts aside. Edward can still read minds, and unless you want him to know where you were tonight or what thoughts are going through your brain, make your mind go blank and think about something else. You can daydream about her later," Jasper spoke in quiet whispers as he approached his brother.

Emmett tried to play dumb, but it came off as guilty, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Smirking and shaking his head, Jasper stated seriously, "There are things I know and things I don't know. What I do know is that Rose is not your mate, Bella is not Edward's mate, and you have fallen for the human."

Backing away from the house a good distance for safety reasons, Emmett motioned for Jasper to follow him. When he thought that they were safe, he grumbled, "I don't know where you get all of that. I will admit that Rose is probably not my true mate, but you cannot know that about Bella and Edward."

"I see you did not remark on my last statement."

"It is outrageous and does not need any form of comeback."

"Because it is true," Jasper pressed.

Groaning and walking up to a tree, Emmett hit it, but his heart and full strength was not in it. The most damage he did was put a dent in the trunk and forced a rain shower of leaves. "I don't know how it happened or when it happened, but I will get over this infatuation just like I did Rose."

"The difference between Rose and Bella…" Jasper started before Emmett interrupted him.

"One is human and one is a vampire," Emmett grumbled.

"That is not what I was going to say. Didn't your mama teach you manners? It is not polite to interrupt someone that is speaking," the older vampire chastised his sibling and continued, "As I was saying, the difference between Bella and Rose: you have feelings for one and not the other."

"I used to have feelings for Rose."

"Not like this. I have known you for a while Em and since I have known you, you have never felt real love for Rose. You felt gratitude and an obligation because she rescued you, but you never had real feelings beyond that. I am surprised you stayed with her as long as you did. The day Bella showed up, you woke up and took notice. It was the first time I have ever seen or felt interest in someone of the opposite sex like that from you."

"I can't deny that, but it is just lust, pure infatuation."

"You keep saying that, but tell me… is that so you can convince yourself of it?" Jasper watched as Emmett's hands formed fists and he knew he hit a nerve. When the bigger man did not speak, he continued, "Answer me this, do you feel a pull towards her like no one else before? I know you met your singer and the pull towards Bella is just as intense but different? Is it like her soul calls to you? You are drawn towards her and you cannot stop yourself?"

Emmett listened to everything that Jasper had to say and he could not deny anything he said. It was all true, but that did not make it any easier to deal with. She was with Edward and loved him, so what could he do?

Jasper could feel the change in Emmett when he finally accepted his feelings for what they were, but then he felt guilt and hopelessness radiating off of his brother. He knew that Emmett was thinking about Bella and Edward. He wondered if now was the right time to tell him of Bella's feelings, but then again, just because Emmett knew of her feelings and had accepted his, they still had to deal with Edward. "If Edward was not part of the picture," Jasper stopped when he saw that Emmett was about to argue, "Just hear me out. If Edward was not part of the picture, would that change anything?"

Would it change? Yes, it would change everything for Emmett. Nodding, he murmured, "Yes. I can't explain how I feel when I think about her or see her, but she is like my lifeline and I am connected to her somehow. Every time I see her, the feelings get stronger and more resolute. I don't know what it is. It isn't like I really know her. Tonight was the first real night we talked, and I didn't want it to end. When I held her in my arms, she just fit. I know that probably doesn't make any kind of sense, but it is true." Running his hand through his hair, he let out a long slow breath.

Walking up to Emmett and putting his hand on the other's shoulder, Jasper spoke softly, "You don't have to explain it to me. That is how I feel about Alice. She is my sun and moon, and everything in between. The moment I saw her in the diner waiting for me, I knew. There was just this connection that told me she was the one I had been waiting my whole life for, and I had yet to say a single word to her. It makes more sense to me than you think it does."

"So what am I supposed to do? Steal her away from Edward? He loves her and she feels the same way about him."

"I don't know if she does. I think she has feelings for you."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked loudly. Could it be possible that he was not in this alone? Hope flared in his chest.

"I mean that every time she is around you, I get bombarded by strong feelings towards you and it bypasses anything she feels for Edward. I think she has the same problem with Edward that you do with Rose… gratitude."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward saved her life and that is how she started to figure things out. She believed you were taken, so she put her focus on him; and when he saved her life like he did, she felt like she owed him. Plus she knows he has feelings for her, but honestly, I am not exactly sure what they are," Jasper stated furrowing his brow. There was something between them and Edward held feelings for the girl, but there was always something lingering in the air around Edward where Bella was concerned. It was almost like it was temptation and a challenge, but he wasn't sure what kind of challenge it could be right now. He would have to wait to see. Maybe it was because Bella was his singer and it was harder to resist, a personal challenge if you will.

"Like he is only attracted to her because of her blood? Because she is his singer?"

"I think that might be part of it. I think he cares, but I don't think it is as strong as he thinks it is. I think he might have convinced himself that she is his mate when she isn't. She is yours."

Emmett looked up quickly. Jasper had said that with so much surety, it was a statement of fact and not a question of anything, "How do you know that?"

Giving Emmett a sideways smile, Jasper shook his head, "The way you described how you feel about her… that is a true mate and nothing will be able to change that."

Emmett sank to his knees, Bella was his mate. He knew he had that same thought when he was holding her, but did not allow himself to even think about it. Could it be true? "What about Edward?"

"Well that one is going to take some time. We need to work on both of them and help them to realize that they were not meant to be, and that she belongs with you. Can you be patient?"

"Huh? Yah, I need to take care of some things anyway before I can do anything with Bella, if you are right that is."

"So you are not going to fight me on this or tell me it is impossible?"

"Would it work?"

Pretending to think about it for a few seconds, Jasper stated, "Nope, not at all."

"I didn't think so, but I want to ask you one thing first."

"What is it?"

"Make sure that Bella doesn't love him. Regardless of how I feel for her, I do not want to see her hurt or heart broken. If she loves him, she deserves to be with him. Can you do that for me?"

Jasper's heart went out to the big man. It spoke volumes about how much Emmett really did care about the small human girl if he was willing to give up his own happiness to make sure she was with the person she really loved. Jasper knew that she had feelings for Emmett though, and that she would rather be with him than Edward. That was more than evident tonight when he had popped into her room tonight and saw Emmett watching over her. He could feel both of their overpowering emotions even before he jumped through the window. "I promise that I will make sure she is with who she really wants to be with, and I will not do anything until I know for sure."

"Thank you," Emmett whispered. If Bella was truly happy with Edward, he would not take it that happiness away from her, but he would watch over her and protect her like a guardian angel.

"Now, what you need to do is clear your mind of Bella or Edward may pick up on it. You know how he is."

"Yah, thanks… for everything," Emmett stuck his hand out for his brother to shake it, and when Jasper grabbed his hand, Emmett pulled him in for a short hug.

"What are you going to do about Rosalie?" Jasper probed after Emmett released him from the brief bear hug.

Sighing, Emmett kicked a pinecone and sent it sailing through the air, "Tell her I want a divorce. I think I will talk to Carlisle first though. Just to give him a heads up. You know how her temper can be."

Jasper laughed, "Yah, I seem to recall something about it. Talking to him first is probably a good idea." Furrowing his brow, Jasper muttered, "You know once I know Bella's feelings, talking to him about everything first might be in our best interest also."

"I think you might be right. You know the last thing I ever wanted to do was to upset the family and here I am doing a hell of a job of doing what I can to disrupt not one life, but a few of them. Maybe it is better if I leave after this."

"You leave, Bella and Edward stay together."

Scowling, Emmett groaned, "You're right. Ok, it looks like I have to stick around then."

"I do believe so."

"Well, I guess we better get back to the house before a search party really is sent out," Emmett sighed again. He really didn't want to go back and deal with Rosalie or make sure he was vigilant about what he let sneak into his mind. He wanted to go back to the little house through the woods and watch a certain brunette sleep, but he couldn't and the sooner he got this all over with the better and easier it would be. Pulling up his bootstraps (figuratively speaking), he started to think about anything except Bella, leaving her at the very back recesses of his mind, he started forward and made his way to the house with Jasper right beside him lending his silent support.

After Emmett left, Bella sat up in bed without turning on the light. She already missed his presence and wondered if he felt the connection like she did. She never thought she would question what she had with Edward because Emmett was taken and she owed Edward her life, but after everything that happened tonight, she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more out there for her. Lying back down, she couldn't forget the feel of Emmett's arms wrapping around her or the feel of his lips as the pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She wanted more of that! She wanted to feel the sparks and the feeling of home when she was pulled into someone's arms. It had felt so right. Bella knew that she should feel guilty for her small betrayal of Edward, but she couldn't bring herself to look at it as such because it had felt so right to her. The guilt that had started to form earlier was gone and in its place a greater longing for the man that held her less than an hour ago. Was something wrong with her?

Turning over on her side, Bella sighed and closed her eyes. She needed sleep and to think about this later. Maybe it was nothing, but maybe Emmett held the key to Utopia.


	6. Fighting Temptation

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the great reviews on the last chapter. In this one, we are going to get a little look into Edward's mind as well as some of the others. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 6 – Fighting Temptation

Edward wondered what Bella was doing right now. She had told him to stay away and he was going to follow her wishes… this time, but she fascinated him and he couldn't get her out of his mind. He had never come across a mind he could not read; it was a nuance and he wanted to experience more of it. The surprise and the unknown were never available to him unless it dealt with the future and that was Alice's department, but now he had it in the palm of his hand. Did he love her? Not really, but love doesn't just happen overnight. It takes time to nurture and grow. Carlisle and Esme were an anomaly and that is why it was love at first sight for them.

Thinking about Bella brought an immediate burn to his throat and he had to control himself to get the burning under control. He had realized that with this burn happened with thoughts of Bella, not even animal blood could quench it. It was getting harder and harder to resist, but he would for her sake. The longer he resisted, the better man he was. Right? He could and would defy the temptation her blood held because if he lost her, he lost the peaceful mind he had in her; and he would have lost the fight. They say you can't stop from drinking the blood of your singer, he was.

Emmett and Jasper returned to the house, both making sure to keep their thoughts in check. While Emmett went to seek out Carlisle, Jasper knew a little seer that he needed to have a teeny conversation with. As soon as he entered their bedroom, she was there waiting for him and he couldn't help but smile at the angelic picture she presented as she stood by the large open window. Of course the picture of pristine innocence and beauty was interrupted by the incessant tapping of her foot to show that she was a little on the impatient side, "Something wrong Darlin'?"

"Do you want to have this conversation here or out there?" Alice inquired as she tilted her chin towards the window to indicate where "out there" was.

Chuckling, Jasper walked up to her and pulled her into an embrace, "Out there is probably better." Swinging her up suddenly into his arms, he jumped out of the window and carried her away from the house and any prying ears that may have been close. When he knew that no one was in hearing radius, he lowered Alice slowly to the ground savoring the feel of her body against his. He never got tired of that feeling or seeing her every day, if anything the feelings got stronger as time passed and he knew Emmett deserved the same thing. Clearing his throat, Jasper asked, "I know you know what I wanted to talk to you about. We all know that Bella is going to become a vampire eventually, but I really don't think that Edward is her mate. I know Rose isn't Emmett's, and I know you agree about that one."

"You think that Bella and Emmett are supposed to be together instead of Bella and Edward," Alice smirked. Yes, she knew what Jasper wanted to discuss and she couldn't agree more with him. Up until this afternoon, things were a bit on the hazy side about who Bella would end up with. It started out as Edward, but at times Emmett would work his way into the vision. It didn't take a genius to figure out why that would be. Today, the vision solidified and Bella and Emmett would be together. Her glimpses into the future didn't predict who someone's mate was, but it would show what the ultimate outcome of this endeavor would be.

"I think those two are mates and they deserve the chance to be together regardless of what Rose has done for Emmett or what Edward has done for Bella. Staying with someone for an eternity just because they saved your life is no real base of a relationship. It will just crumble down around them and leave more hurt and pain in its wake," Jasper spoke passionately. It was not something that was completely unknown to him and he wanted to save his "family" from having to deal with that kind of harsh reality.

Burying her head into Jasper's chest, Alice knew why Jasper was doing this and if she could take away all of his pain from the time he was with Maria, she would have; but the best she had been able to do is to support him, be there when he needed her, and love him. With time, he healed. "I know Jazz. You know I can't tell you if they are true mates based on what I see, but I can tell you that right now Emmett and Bella do end up together. I just don't know when and I don't know what will happen before that. However, I do agree with you, I think Emmett and Bella are each other's mates. Edward and Rose are with the wrong people, but in a sense fate used them to bring them to this moment."

"What do you mean?"

"If Rose had not saved Emmett, he would not be here today and have a chance with Bella. If it wasn't for Edward, Bella would not have a connection with our family right now. Remember, Edward is the one that picked Forks this time."

Nodding, Jasper smirked, "I agree. Fate is a fickle creature sometimes, but she does work wonders."

"Yes, she does," Alice giggled as she reached up and pulled Jasper's lips to hers. Talk of other lovers had come to an end, it was their time now.

Emmett knew that Jasper was going to talk to Alice. He wouldn't deny that he wasn't curious about what she saw. Did she have to guard her mind around Edward also? Would they all have to guard their minds? For how long? Before anything else could be done, he needed to talk to Carlisle and let him know what was going on. Hopefully the patriarch could give him some advice.

Approaching the closed study door of his elder, Emmett knocked quietly and waited to be beckoned in. Within seconds, he heard "come in Emmett" and opened the door and entered. He was nervous and unsure of how Carlisle would react, but he knew this more than he knew anything else… he belonged with Bella.

Carlisle had been sitting at his desk and reading when he heard the "tap, tap, tap" of the knock sound on his large wooden door, he knew instantly based on how the knock sounded and the scent coming from under the door who was on the other side seeking to gain entrance. Calling his son in, he put down the book and smiled up at the big man making his way into the study and immediately knew something was wrong, "What's happened?"

"I need to talk to you about some things and I don't know if you are going to be too happy about what I have to say," Emmett spoke a little hesitantly as he sat down in a chair across from the older vampire. It was right, but that didn't mean right equaled easy.

"Ok, what is it?" Carlisle was intrigued and yet a little confused. He did know that when someone, anyone, uttered the words "don't know if you are going to be too happy", it was never a good sign.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Emmett decided to begin at the beginning with a little caveat before he began his tale, "Ok, here is the thing. I need to talk to you, but I need you to not say anything or do anything until I am done. Can you do that?"

A little more terror crept up his spine, but he would give Emmett his agreement, "I can do that."

Nodding, Emmett began, "The day Bella started at Forks High School, Edward wasn't the only one of us that took notice of her. The moment my eyes connected with her, there was a pull. I know that this is going to sound stupid, but it felt as if there was something in her calling out to me. That is the best way to describe it. Edward showed interest in her immediately and I did everything I could to push her from my mind. The more I tried, the more she was there. I also had Rose to think about, but the problem is that I have come to realize a few things. First, Rose is not my mate. I feel gratitude towards her for getting me to you and saving my life, but nothing else. Any love I thought I felt for her is long gone, and when I compare it to the connection and pull with Bella, it is a grain of sand in the ocean. Second, I have decided that Rose and I need to separate and divorce. I wanted to talk to you about how best to do this since we all live under the same roof. Finally, I think Bella is my mate and I don't believe she is Edward's mate. I don't say that because of my feelings for her. If I truly believed they belonged together, I would suffer in silence and let them be happy, but I just don't believe that in the end she belongs with him. I really believe that the main attraction he has for her is because of her blood. I am not sure how he has resisted draining her to be quite honest. I think he has feelings for her, but I don't think they are that of a mate. I have a hard time staying away from her; it is agony to be apart and seeing her with him is pure torture. I don't know if she feels the same, but I can't lie about it and ignore it any longer. The more I do, the harder it is and the more it hurts physically and mentally. I never felt like that with Rose and I don't think Edward feels like that about Bella."

"I see. Is there anything else?" Carlisle questioned. This was a lot to take in.

"I was at her house tonight. I was coming back from my hunt and run, and all of the sudden I found myself below her window. It was like my soul just carried me there. I decided to apologize for what Rose did to her and before I knew it, I was holding her. It felt right, like I was finally whole. It ran through my mind that I had found my mate, but I pushed it away for the sake of Edward. I realized some things though between leaving there and arriving here, if my being is telling me that she is mine, how can I fight it? I think she might feel the same also. If I thought she didn't, I wouldn't be here right now."

Carlisle leaned back in his chair and tilted his head back against the headrest looking at the ceiling. He had known something like this was going to come sooner or later because he knew that Rose was not Emmett's other half; however, listening to everything Emmett told him about his feelings and the connection he has with Bella, he was describing how mates feel about each other to a tee. There was no way to know and understand that feeling unless you have felt it yourself and he had with his wife Esme. Sighing he looked at the man sitting across from him, "When do you plan on telling Rosalie?"

"Well, I wasn't sure. I wanted to talk to you and get your advice."

"This isn't something that can be put off any longer," Carlisle stated bluntly. When he saw the shocked expression appear on Emmett's face, he chuckled, "I have eyes and I have known for some time that you two were not mates."

That floored Emmett because he thought the only person that believed that was Jasper, "Then I will tell her tonight."

Nodding, Carlisle continued, "You know how she feels about Bella. Until you two figure things out and she breaks it off with Edward, don't mention it to Rose and make sure you keep your thoughts to yourself around Edward."

"I can do that, I have had lots of practice lately."

"I am not sure how you are going to proceed with Bella when she is dating Edward, but be careful. This involves a lot of people."

Emmett was feeling more than a little perplexed right now, "Why are you so accepting of what I just said? No yelling? No trying to talk me out of it? Nothing?"

A grin started to form on the older man's face, "No, I am not against anything that you said and I do understand how you feel. So no, I won't try to talk you out of something like this. It is too important." He paused for a moment and searched for the right words to say, "When a vampire finds their mate, there are certain things you feel and experience that clue you in to the fact that 'this is the one'. Everything you described to me about that pull you feel towards Bella, I felt it the first time I saw Esme. I knew I had to save her because she belonged to me. I needed her at my side and I didn't think I would be complete without her. I have tried to explain all of this to Edward, but I don't think he really understands. Until you go through it, I don't think you can."

Emmett agreed. Until he had felt it recently, he had never understood the need to be near your mate all of the time. Now he did and he didn't want to be without Bella longer than he had to be, "Thank you."

"You need to be able to talk to her in order to gage her feelings before you come between her and Edward. How are you going to do that?"

Smiling, Emmett already knew the answer, "I was going to talk to her like we did in the good old days, by letter. Well actually by email. Since our scent stays on things we touch, I was afraid of sending her an actual letter and Edward smelling me in her room or around her. Email will let me talk to her without the transfer of my scent."

"That is a good idea. Well you are safe on her end because Edward can't read her mind. Just be careful on your end," Carlisle warned.

"I will. Now how do I handle Rosalie?" Emmett asked hoping for some guidance.


	7. A New Door Opens

**A/N: Don't worry everyone, Bella and Emmett will end up together in the end and it will not take too much longer. XD I am actually not planning on this story to be as long as my other Twilight stories, but everything is subject to change depending on the whims of my imagination. Here is the new installment, enjoy and let me know what you think. Thank you everyone!**

Chapter 7 – A New Door Opens

"All I can tell you son is to be direct and do it as soon as possible. You know how she is. I really don't think there is a good way to tell her quite honestly, but it has to be done," Carlisle offered Emmett the only advice he could regarding passing the bad news onto a certain blonde vampire.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Emmett agreed. "You're right. I guess I just don't want my body parts scattered from here to China," he joked. He always seemed to crack jokes when he was nervous or something was getting too serious. It was just one of his coping mechanisms.

Carlisle chuckled, "Well I don't think she will go that far, but Esme and I will be sure to stay fairly close to the vicinity when you break the news to her."

"Gee thanks."

"So what is going to be your excuse when Edward smells you in Bella's room?"

Emmett knew that Edward was going to be able to pick up his scent in the girl's bedroom, but he figure he could play it off as an apology trip. Sending letters would have kept the scent fresh and would have added more questions, but he was sure that he could excuse the one trip, "I am going to tell him that I went over there to apologize for Rose's behavior. It isn't a lie; I did go over there and apologize."

Semantics, it wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough so that it wasn't a lie. Nodding, Carlisle repeated himself, "Be careful and keep your mind blank. It has to be her decision."

"I wouldn't want her any other way," Emmett grinned thinking about Bella momentarily before pushing her to the back of his mind once again.

"Do you know what you are going to say to Rose?"

"Not yet, but I will figure something out. Like you said, it is best to be straightforward and to the point. Let's just hope my head stays on my neck."

"Well good luck," Carlisle gave him a small smile. He did not envy the man sitting across from him. He had a hard job ahead of him. Not only did he have to tell volatile female vampire that he wanted to break things off, he had to hide his thoughts from a vampire that could read minds, and woo a human without getting torn to pieces. It was not going to be an easy feat.

Nodding, Emmett stood up and made his way out of the room, but before he closed the door, he turned around and declared, "There is no time like the present I guess. If you hear screaming, you know what it is." Without waiting for a reply, Emmett pulled the door closed and went to search out his current wife and tormenter.

Rosalie was not a hard person to find when Emmett really put his mind to it. He found her in the garage giving her car a tune-up and wondered if the garage was the best place for the confrontation they were about to have, "Hey."

"What do you want? I'm busy," Rose snapped.

"We need to talk," Emmett sighed trying to keep his patience. It would not do well if he lost his temper now.

"So talk."

"Can you come out from under the car so that we can talk?"

"No, if you want to talk, talk, but I am working. If you want to talk face to face you will have to wait until I am out from under the car!"

Clenching his fists, he counted to ten to calm down. There was something about her that was grating on his nerves today.

"I smell you. You went to see that human bitch tonight. Trying to make friends with the human? You shouldn't bother; she won't be around much longer if I have anything to do with it. I wonder how long little Edward will be able to keep from draining her dry."

"Shut up," Emmett spoke low and through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?" Rose heard him, but she could not believe that he would say that to her of all people.

"You heard me. Shut the hell up. You don't know her or anything about what she means to anyone. You need to back off and leave her alone!"

Mocking him, Rosalie sneered, "Sticking up for the helpless human, how very knight of the round table of you."

Fists clenched tighter and his jaw felt like it was going to snap with the force he was applying; Emmett couldn't hold it in any longer and he exploded, "I want a divorce! As of right now, we are separated! You can have whatever you want, but you will stay away from Bella and anything to do with her or her relationships."

Quickly sliding out from under her car and standing up to face the man that dare talk to her in such a manner, she glared at him, "You do not mean what you say. You would do well to keep those kinds of sick jokes to yourself."

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, he stared her down, "Who said I was joking? I am perfectly serious."

"No, you're not," she scoffed at him.

"Believe what you want, but as soon as I am done here, I am going to move my clothes to one of the guest rooms. I am done with this relationship. I stayed with you because I thought you were a good person and I felt grateful for your heroics in saving my life, but that is over. You are not a good person. Maybe you were at one point, but all I see in front of me is a pretty package that has been turning uglier and uglier as more and more hate spouts out of her mouth. We are not mates, so there is no reason to pretend any longer. I AM DONE!" Emmett countered leering at the woman he had spent so many years with. He already felt lighter, freer, since he had opened his mouth and told her they were done. It was like a burden was lifted off of his shoulders. Now he could attempt to be with the person that destiny had picked as his mate… well if she accepted him.

Unable to believe that she was just dumped, Rosalie was fuming. Taking the wrench in her hand she hurled it at Emmett's head, but he was able to catch it. "You want a divorce? You think you can live without me? Well go ahead, do whatever you want to, but do not come crawling back when you realize your mistake because I don't want your sorry self anymore."

"That isn't going to happen and this is not a mistake. Don't worry, I won't come crawling back to you even if you were manna from heaven," Emmett yelled and stalked off towards the house. Well it went better than he thought he would since he still had all of his limbs. Suddenly, something hard and metal hit the back of his head with enough force to propel him forward a bit. Looking down, he saw another wrench lying next to him, _"She always did have a temper."_ He left the tool where it landed and quickly made his way into the house before she threw something and it found itself imbedded in his head.

Moving back under the car, Rosalie was still pissed off. How could someone, anyone, dump her. This wasn't the end of it.

As Emmett entered the house, Esme and Carlisle were standing there waiting for him in the foyer both with expressions of sadness and yet profound pride at what Emmett just did for himself. They knew it wasn't easy to confront Rosalie, but he had not run from it and now he could move on.

Esme had always hoped that something like this would never happen, that Emmett and Rose would fall in love and that would be that, but she knew she was dreaming. It was not hard to see that the couple was not true mates and it was time for Emmett to claim his. When Carlisle had found her and told her the news, she thought he might be kidding with her at first, but then again it was Carlisle telling her and therefore he wasn't jesting. She was still in shock from it all and unsure about what to do or how to proceed. People were going to get hurt no matter what.

Walking up to Emmett and pulling him into her embrace, Esme whispered, "Are you alright? I made up one of the rooms for you. You are going to be on the third floor now away from Rose and Edward."

"I'm fine. She didn't take off my head, although I think she was trying to put a hole in it with the wrench she threw at me, but I am ok. Thank you," Emmett returned the hug.

"She already started moving some of your clothes to the room also. I would suggest that when you start your letter campaign, you do it away from the house," Carlisle stated.

Nodding, Emmett gave him a sad smile, "I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"I know you didn't, and we don't choose are mates. You had no control over this, but we need to make sure we don't do anything that will hurt anyone more than necessary. So just be careful," Carlisle explained.

"I know, and I will. Thanks. I am going to move the rest of my things to the new bedroom now and then will go out for a bit to think," Emmett said as he pulled back from Esme and ran up the stairs.

"Do you think he will be alright?" Esme asked her mate.

"I think the situation that has come about it is not an easy one and he will do everything he can to make sure to keep the wounds minimal, but when we are dealing with feelings, it is not always easy to do. He will be fine and in the end he and Bella will be happy. I just wonder about Edward and Rose now," Carlisle spoke softly as he looked into his wife's eyes. Leaning down to kiss her, he whispered, "I can't deny him the happiness you and I have found though. She is his mate."

Snaking her arms around his neck, Esme nodded, "From what you told me, I have to agree. I just wonder if Bella feels the same way about him."

"Only time will tell that one. We will see what happens with the letter campaign, but based on what Emmett said about his visit tonight, it could very well be that she does."

"Agreed. Now, enough of them, you promised me a moonlit stroll and I am holding you to it," Esme beamed.

Chuckling, Carlisle leaned down to capture her lips once again before pulling her out of the door for their walk.

When Emmett was finished moving his things to the new room, he grabbed his cell phone and headed out of the house. It was time to start wooing his mate and finding out if what she said earlier meant she really cared about him also. He allowed the conversation to play through his mind as he made his way to a place that would take him far enough away from the house, but would still allow him to compose the email he needed to write and send. When he was done, he hit the button that would send it through cyberspace and to Bella. Would she respond? Would she tell Edward? Would she even care?

Bella couldn't sleep. At first she lay in bed thinking about Emmett and then she tried to force herself to go back to sleep, but oblivion would not come to her. When reading a book could not keep her attention, she decided she would watch a movie on her computer. Grabbing her laptop and her headphones, she booted up the computer and went in search of a movie that would get her mind off of things, or more pointedly, a certain someone.

As the movie wrapped up, thoughts returned to Emmett. It wasn't hard since the drama she had picked was a romantic movie also. She would put her and Emmett into the roles of the main characters, and her new obsession would come rushing back to the surface. She knew that she shouldn't think about him because he had Rosalie, but there was this undeniable pull she felt with him. "Stop it Bella. He is married and already has someone in his life. You have Edward and that is final!" She told herself and was about to shut down her computer, but she noticed she had a new email and decided to see what junk mail she got this time.

Opening her inbox, she gasped. It wasn't junk mail, sitting there in her box was an email from Emmett. She wasn't even aware that he had her email address. With shaky fingers and a racing heart, she opened his electronic letter and started to read:

_Bella,_

_I know that I left tonight before you were fully asleep and I am sorry for that. Jasper came and at the time I thought if it was best if we left. _

_Did you really mean when you asked "What if I don't ever want you to go?"? I know that it is probably wrong of me to ask and you don't have to answer it, but I wanted to answer that question for you now if you want me to. I was afraid earlier, but have decided that life is about chances and you need to know that if you don't ever want me to leave, I will stay forever. I feel a connection to you that I have __**NEVER**__ felt before for __**ANYONE**__. _

_I know you and Edward are together and I respect that, but make sure you are with a person that you really love and are not just with them because they saved your life are because they are there. You deserve more than that. You deserve the world. _

_If you don't want me to email you any longer, just tell me. I will understand, but know that I will always watch out for you and be there for you until you tell me to go as per my promise to you earlier tonight. _

_-Emmett_

_P.S. Don't tell Edward. Sorry, but it is better for now. Rose and I are through._

Bella's mind raced. Was he serious? She hoped that tonight wasn't the cause of a rift between him and Rosalie, but somewhere deep in her heart, she was happy to hear that he was free. It made her giddy to read his words and know that he felt what she was feeling; and when he told her that he would stay by her side forever if she wanted him to… she teared up because a part of her really wanted that. Before she knew what she was doing, her fingers already hit the reply button.

_Emmett,_

_Thank you and I forgive you for leaving. I was serious about my question. I can't explain it, but there is something that happens when you are around; and no, it isn't because of the vampire attraction. It is more. I liked the fact that you came over tonight. I don't know why, but I think I needed it. You calmed me down from my racing thoughts and were just there for me. It was… nice, but it was more than that. I guess I can't describe it really well at all._

_I am sorry to hear about you and Rosalie. Are you sure that is what you want? You were together for a long time. Are you staying in Forks still? Are you leaving? What are you going to do? _

_I won't tell Edward about this and luckily, he can't read my mind. LOL. _

_-B_

_P.S. I hope you stay._

The send button was hit and the email was gone, too late to retract any of her words. It was done. She wondered if she was going to have to wait long for a reply and within minutes, she had her answer.

_B,_

_Go to bed. It is late/early and you have had a long day. _

_I know what you mean, it was nice; and don't worry I promised I would still be here, didn't I? I am staying and just moved my things to a different room. This was a long time coming and it needed to be done. I don't regret my time with her, but that book is closed. Maybe one of these days I will explain more, but for now let's just say, it's done._

_Thank you for your response, it made me happy._

_-E_

Bella beamed. It made her happy too. Pushing her luck, she responded one more time before putting down her computer and crawling into her covers. As she fell asleep, she had a smile on her face and knew she would have sweet dreams tonight.

Emmett grinned as he saw another email from Bella.

_E,_

_You can't tell me what to do. ;) I am going to bed, but wanted to tell you good night. I am glad you are staying._

_-B_

He was glad he was staying too.


	8. How Does It Feel?

**A/N: Glad you liked to see their convos going back and forth. There will be more of them and Edward will find out sooner or later that something is going on. You can only tempt fate for so long. Enjoy the new chapter. **

Chapter 8 – How Does It Feel?

Bella woke up and stretched smiling since she blinked the sleep away and her world came into focus once more. The first thought on her mind was about Emmett and the second told her to check her emails. As she booted up her computer, her heart started to race when she saw the little envelop telling her that she had a new email. Clicking on the icon, she sorted and deleted all of the junk mail, but tucked away in the middle of all of that was something that she prayed she would see when she opened her eyes this amazing morning, a new message from Emmett.

_B-_

_I hope that you had a wonderful night's sleep and sweet dreams that helped put a beautiful smile on your face. I just wanted to wish you good morning and to tell you that I am thinking of you. I hope it isn't too forward to say that I hope you think about me some today too. I know that we don't have school, so I will have to wait to see your soulful brown eyes until tomorrow. Until then, be safe and stay out of trouble. _

_-E_

Biting her lower lip, she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't control the giddiness she was feeling and the only dark spot in her otherwise shining morning was the fact that she would not be able to see him until tomorrow.

"Someone woke up in a good mood," Edward chuckled as he entered the room through Bella's window.

Bella immediately closed the laptop and mentally wiped her brow that Edward could not tell what she was thinking, "Yah, I did. I had a great night's sleep and just woke up on the right side of the bed.

Recognizing a different smell in his girlfriend's room, Edward breathed deeply_. "What are Jasper and Emmett's scents doing in Bella's room?"_ He wondered.

"Something wrong?" Bella inquired already knowing that he probably smelled his brothers' scents.

"Why were Emmett and Jasper here?"

"Huh? Oh Emmett stopped by to apologize for Rosalie's behavior. I told him it wasn't his fault. Jasper came to make sure everything was alright."

"Oh, that is good. I want to apologize for her also. She is a little… protective of our secret and doesn't like 'outsiders' knowing what we are."

Waiving off his words, Bella said, "Don't worry, I understand. She is worried and I think it is understandable." She realized during this short exchange that the desire to keep Edward there wasn't present the way it was when Emmett was there. The previous night it had been an overwhelming feeling to do anything in her power that would keep Emmett at her side even if it wasn't fair to him or Edward, or for that matter Rosalie. In fact her heart was racing to and wanted to get rid of Edward just so that she could read Emmett's words one more time and to respond to him, but alas she knew that with Edward there, the opportunity was lost.

Edward walked over to the bed and sat down beside his girlfriend before he pulled her into his arms, "You ok? You seem a little out of it."

"Hmm? Yah, I am fine. Edward, how do you really feel about me?" Bella asked suddenly. She wasn't sure why she asked the question and almost regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth… almost.

Scoffing at bit at her question, he was taken aback and couldn't believe she asked something like that. Did she not know how he really felt about her? "What do you mean?" He inquired.

"I mean, what do you really feel towards me? What are your feelings?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Why aren't you answering a simple question?"

"Bella, I am not sure what has gotten into your head lately, but you need to stop."

"Stop? What do I need to stop?" His whole attitude was grating on Bella's nerves and it was starting to come out.

Rolling his eyes, he moved away from his girlfriend and snorted derisively, "What is your problem? You should know that we are together and that is that."

_"What kind of fucking answer is that one?"_ Bella thought stoking her irritation with her boyfriend, "My problem? I am not the one that can't answer a simple question! 'We are together' is not telling me how you feel!"

"I think you need to calm down. I am just going to go until you can get your head on straight and stop with your ridiculous questions!" Edward was out the window before Bella could argue with him further.

Bella was boiling mad and fumed inwardly, _"How dare he tell me that I need to get my head on straight! Then he just jumps out the window and puts all the blame on me! It was a simple fucking question!" _

"You really need to learn to calm down sometimes Lil' Bells," Jasper smirked as he stepped away from the window, jumping inside when Bella was carrying on her internal rampage.

Narrowing her eyes, Bella snapped, "What the hell do you want?"

"A little angry are we?" Jasper teased her a little knowing that she was beyond pissed off and he had a feeling it had to do with the copper headed vampire that had left a few minutes earlier.

"You could say that," Bella sneered, "Now you want to tell me what you are doing here?"

"Calm down; or I can help you to calm down if you need it, but personally I think a little anger is healthy sometimes as long as you don't go on a mass murdering spree. We are safe from that, right?"

Bella snorted trying not to laugh at Jasper, "Yah I think we are safe. Now what are you doing here?"

"I just thought we could talk," giving the girl a small smile when he felt her anger cool off to a simmer.

"About?"

"Things to be exact."

"Ok, like what?" Bella was getting a bit tired of talking around in circles and Jasper was going to piss her off again.

"What do you know of vampire mates?"

That question threw Bella for a loop, and she sputtered, "Not much. I figured it was the same as with human love."

Sitting down at her desk, he nodded, "Kind of, but there is so much more to it than that."

Perplexed and curious, the young girl decided to probe, "Like what?"

"Humans can and do fall in and out of love. Other than their feelings there is no real tangible way to know if they are with their 'mate' or not. So you get married, you have kids, and sometimes you get divorced because your feelings change for each other or because you were never really in love to begin with."

"That sounds about right."

Nodding, Jasper continued, "With vampires, it is a bit different. There are certain physical things that happen when we find our mate. You can't change your feelings and it is literally forever. No divorce, no leaving once you find your true mate."

Bella furrowed her brow, "But Emmett and Rosalie are separating and according to him they are over."

If he was surprised, he didn't show it, but he did internally applaud his brother for moving so fast to start his wooing campaign. Leaning forward and resting this elbows on his knees, he clasped his hands together and smiled, "Well that right there is an example of a vampire couple together to just be together or because something held them together. I am not sure what you were told, but Emmett and Rose have never been true mates. Rose helped save Emmett's sorry ass and he felt he owed it to her to stay. They did get married, but he is in the process of rectifying that."

"How do you know they weren't mates?"

"I am going to assume that Edward has told you diddly squat about real mates and that doesn't really surprise me. So I have taken it upon me to educate you on the vampire ways."

"Why?"

"Let's just say it is in the best interest of a couple of people and their happiness."

"Ok," Bella said slowly and cautiously trying to figure out what it was Jasper was trying to say.

"When a vampire meets his mate regardless if that mate is still human or another vampire, there is an automatic pull towards them. They become consumed with this other person. They feel at peace in their presence, and when they are apart they are anxious to return as soon as possible. They can become agitated, and the need to see them is overwhelming. You want to protect your mate, love her, hold her, and do literally anything you can for her. It is something like love at first sight, but it is a tangible feeling. You can't ignore the pull or the feelings that the 'mating call' invokes. You can only go along with it and know that destiny has stepped in and given you a gift."

It was odd for her, that was exactly how she felt about Emmett, but she was not a vampire, "What if the mate is still human?"

"From my understanding, if the mate is still human, he/she can still feel some of these feelings, but it will not be as overwhelming as for a vampire. Of course a human will not know what the feelings are; they just know that they feel something like an electrical current pass between them and another person, but there is the need to have that other person around and to have that person in their lives."

"What if they are already in a relationship?" She whispered through her tight throat.

"The vampire may try to do something about the 'competition' or he/she may decide that they will back off for now if you are happy. One of the things that are ingrained into our nature is that we want our mates to be happy regardless of what it takes. If it is leaving them alone for a while, then we will strive to do so even if it is tearing us up inside. It is one of the most difficult things to do, so in the mean time we find little ways to surround us with our mate. Observing her from afar, listening to her talk, watching over her and protecting her to make sure no harm befalls her."

Bells were going off in Bella's head and all arrows were pointing to one man… Emmett. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Like I said, it is in the best interest of multiple people. You needed to know what it was really like between mates. We want to see them smile and happy; we don't throw a hissy fit and leave our mates behind angry and confused. We may piss them off, but we do not abandon them or try to control them," Jasper explained and then paused smirking, "Well not much we don't. As long as there is no danger, we will do what we can for them and not try to control their lives. You will see that it is a partnership and I honestly believe the woman holds the power." He started to chuckle when he thought about his own relationship.

Guessing that Jasper was thinking about his own personal experience, she pointed out, "That is how it is with you and Alice, and Esme and Carlisle, isn't it?"

"Yah, it is."

She studied the man long and hard before she decided to ask another question, "Are you doing this for Emmett?"

"He is one of the people I am doing this for. You need to know what it really means to be mated to a vampire. I like to believe that it is more pronounced and you have so many warning flags as a vampire because forever is a long time to be with one person and I would suck if you kept picking wrong. Imagine being with someone 400 years down the line and it is not the person you were destined to be with because you read the signs wrong. As a vampire the signs and characteristics are distinct and they cannot be ignored. They are extremely blatant."

"I don't think Edward feels like that," Bella murmured under her breath thinking aloud.

This was exactly the conclusion that Jasper hoped Bella would arrive at and his grin grew, "What makes you think that?"

Bella scowled, "I just asked him how he really feels and he left in a huff. He told me that I need to get my head on straight, but he never answered my question." Her anger was returning.

"Why did you ask him that?"

Blushing, her head popped up and she wasn't sure if she should tell Jasper the truth or not. Unsure of who knew of Emmett's emails, she decided it was best to keep it a secret, "I was just doing some thinking about things."

"Ah, and did you come up with any conclusions?"

"Maybe a couple, especially after your explanations," Bella admitted somewhat reluctantly.

"That's good. I will leave you with this last bit of advice: you don't want to stay with someone just because you feel like you owe them. If you truly love them, that is one thing, but if they are a substitute or you feel gratefulness for them, it is not a good reason. Life in our world is too long to stay with someone only for gratitude. We have those physical signals for a reason and I believe if we listen to those, we will find our true mate and the love of our lives."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Edward was here, but he didn't seem to know anything about Emmett coming to see me or emailing me. In fact, it wasn't until he smelled yours and Emmett's scents that he realized he wasn't the only one to come and visit me. How, isn't he able to read your minds?"

"Let's just say that everyone is being really careful around him right now," he chuckled and got up to move towards the window so that he could leave, but before he jumped out, he called over to her, "Bella, think about what I said and listen to your heart. Emmett is trying to tell you something."

"Thanks Jasper," Bella whispered as she watched him nod and jump out the window. It looked like she had some thinking to do; however, before she did anything, she wanted to respond to a certain email. She thought she should feel embarrassed after what Jasper had revealed to her, but if anything she was more anxious to reply.

_E-_

_I did have nice dreams and I am now about to start on some house work. LOL. You were not being too forward, and yes, I will admit that I may have thought about you for a fleeting second or two. Can I ask you a question? How do you really feel about me?_

_-B_


	9. A Date with Destiny

**A/N: Well, leave it to Jasper to break it down for her. You had to know that although Emmett has made a decision to pursue Bella, Jasper wasn't going to fall into the background. LOL. Let's see what Emmett says to her in response to her last email… Happy reading!**

Chapter 9 – A Date with Destiny

Emmett heard the new email come through on his phone, but he dare not open it up or read it in the house. He had to wait and that wait was killing him knowing instinctively that it was Bella that was sending him a message. Oh how he couldn't wait for the games, the lies, and the evasion could be over with, but they had to take this slow and steady for several reasons: Bella was human and therefore not as emphatic about mate feelings as he was, Edward was still a brother to him and he wanted to minimize the hurt someone close to him would feel, and finally he didn't trust Rose at all around Bella.

"Usually you are so fast to check your phone for messages and the like, not interested any longer?" Rose sneered as she brushed past Emmett in the hall.

"Considering most people are here, why do I need to check it? If it was Edward and there was trouble, he would call. Not that it is your business though," Emmett glared back. He really hated her attitude and felt like she should just suck it up and face facts… not everyone was going to bow to her whims and kiss her ass. She was not a princess or the ruler of the world.

Studying his face for a moment, Rose inwardly cringed. She had never seen Emmett like this before. He was normally so laid back and go with the flow, this was a new side of him and she didn't know how to deal with it or control it. "You better watch it and don't forget who you are talking to," she threatened him lashing out so that she could attempt to get the upper hand.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared her down, "No you need to realize who you are talking to. I know that you saved me and carried me on your back. I am grateful for that, but just because you did that, it does not give you the right to try to control my life. I am a man and I don't need you any longer. Sorry honey, but you need to find a new toy if you want someone to control. I don't owe you anything."

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Very sure. If you expected me to just roll over and let you dominate me, you have another thing coming. I never swung that way and I never will. If you think I owe you, what do I owe Carlisle? He is the one who actually changed me, not you."

Rosalie hissed and slapped the man standing in front of her, "Don't you dare talk to me like that."

Grabbing her arm as she was about to take another swing, Emmett sneered in a low menacing voice, "Don't ever try to hit me again. I gave you one because I admit that I hurt you when I dumped you, but you need to be careful. You know what they say about poking a sleeping bear; your ass will get bit. If you want me to talk to you like a decent human being and not the spoiled little bitch you are acting like, then you need to talk to me with the same respect. You have to give in order to receive." He threw her hand down and watched as she started to sputter before she stormed off leaving him behind.

Emmett sighed. He didn't want to keep having confrontations with Rose; he did feel a connection to her and he was thankful for everything she had done for him, but that part of his life is over now and it was time to move forward. Bella was his future and she was the thing that mattered now. If he had to separate from the family to be with her, then he would. Rosalie needed to learn that he was grateful and he would always be there if she needed him, but that was it. She needed to stop harboring ill feelings because she didn't get her way and move on with her life. Emmett was sure if there was a true mate for him, there was one for her as well.

The front door opened and slammed shut pulling Emmett from his thoughts. He knew from the mumbling that Edward was back and he did not sound happy at the moment. Was something wrong? Did something happen to Bella? What happened? He knew that Edward had been excited when he left that morning to see Bella, but as Emmett ran down the stairs and spotted his little brother, Edward looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"No, nothing happened to Bella," Edward barked.

Emmett knew that Edward had read his mind, but he couldn't keep from thinking the question and hoped that the copper headed vampire would think it was concern as a brother instead of as a mate. "What is your problem then?" Emmett smirked to give the impression that he was teasing the other man.

"Nothing!" Edward snapped.

Quirking an eyebrow, Emmett said, "Doesn't look like nothing to me."

"She is impossible. Do you know she asked me what I feel for her? She started to get mad at me for no reason! Lately she has been acting funny and asking weird questions. I don't know what her problem is, but she needs to stop and go back to acting like herself!"

"Have you ever considered that this is who she really is? You met her when she was new here and didn't really know many people. She was awkward, but maybe she is finally becoming the woman she was always meant to be."

Edward's head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes on Emmett. He didn't want to listen to anything the big man said and didn't want to believe that his sweet meek Bella would be anything different, "No, she is shy, quiet, listens to everything I say. She is beautiful and is expressive. She would not question me or anything I say."

Those words were stoking Emmett's temper. He couldn't believe what Edward was say. Did he just want Bella to be someone who was easy to control and would live in his shadow? That wasn't what mate did, and as her mate, he wanted to deck the other man. Taking in a deep breath to calm down, he needed to control his anger and his thoughts. So far so good, but he didn't know how long he would last in front of the other man if he couldn't rein it in, "I think you need to calm down and take a step back. You cannot expect her to just be a pliable little doll for the rest of her life. She is more than that!"

Studying the bigger man, Edward wondered why Emmett was so concerned about Bella. Why was she in the forefront of his mind? Bella belonged to him and Emmett needed to stay out of his relationship with her. He didn't care of the other man was offering advice; it wasn't like Emmett was successful at relationships considering the relationship with Rose collapsed. Leering, Edward growled, "You don't know anything! Bella is my mate and as such I need to protect her and make sure she is safe. The only way to do that is to make sure everything around her is controlled. She is frail and human; anything can kill her right now!"

Emmett caught himself before he lunged and declared Bella was his mate and not Edward's; but he controlled himself and shook his head sighing, "Edward, she may be human, but she is stronger than you give her credit. You need to give her room to grow."

Pushing past the bigger man, Edward ran up to his room without another word. He didn't want to hear anything that went against his beliefs and thoughts. He knew what was best for his relationship and his girlfriend, no one else had a clue. He wondered what the brief glimpses into Emmett's mind were about Bella, but decided he would not think about that right now. He had to figure out what to do about Bella.

Emmett opened up the front of the door and was about to go for a run, when he heard someone call his name. Looking around, he spotted Jasper a few feet from the house, "What?"

"Interesting conversation with Edward there," Jasper chuckled.

"Did you want something?"

"We need to talk. Come on," Jasper smiled and turned away from the house to head towards the woods. He knew that Emmett was following him because he could hear the other man's footsteps behind him. When they were a couple of miles away from the house, Jasper stopped and turned towards his brother, "I am surprised you didn't take him out considering he called Bella his mate and we both know she is yours."

"Will power. I promised that I would take it slow and would learn her feelings before I acted," Emmett explained but he wanted to hit something. His anger was overflowing and out here without the spying mind of Edward, he could let loose knowing that Jasper would not judge him. So that is what he did. Trees became his punching bag. Sinking to the ground when he was done, he brought his knees up and held his head in his hands. Why couldn't things be easier?

"Feel better?" Jasper asked smirking.

"No. How much did you hear?"

"Everything. Edward must have taken a detour after he left Bella's house because I arrived when he slammed the door shut. I heard your voice, so I waited."

Emmett's head popped up with a questioning expression, "How do you know when he left Bella's?"

"Because I went and had a little conversation with her myself."

Growling, Emmett probed, "You what?" He didn't like Bella around Edward, but to know Jasper was there to… he wanted to hurt the other man. Tapping down on instincts that were trying to rule his head, he closed his eyes and counted to ten. He was a little calmer when he finally opened them again.

"Don't worry. I just wanted to talk to her and check on her. She was sad last night and I wanted to make sure she was alright."

"What do you mean she was sad?"

"She was hurt by what you said last night and then you leaving. I told you she has strong feelings for you."

Looking down at his hands, Emmett felt guilty for causing her any feelings of hurt or sadness. He only wanted to make her happy. His voice broke as he whispered, "What did you find out when you saw her today? What did you talk about?"

"She is mad at Edward. Apparently she asked him how he truly feels about her and he got angry with her telling her that she needed to get her head on straight. She has started to realize that she is with the wrong Cullen, although I honestly believe she was already having doubts because her feelings for you are so strong. To answer your other question, we talked about mates."

Eyes snapping to Jasper's face, he scowled, "What did you tell her?"

Jasper held up his hands in surrender, "She needed to know what mates truly were and not what Edward has told her, or in this case not told her. I told her what it was to be a mate of a vampire and the feelings that went along with it. I also told her that it wasn't something that we could control. It happened and we didn't have much choice in it; and that we knew when we found our mate beyond a shadow of a doubt because forever with the wrong person would suck."

"Pun intended?" Emmett snorted.

Thinking about what he said, Jasper chuckled, "Maybe a bit."

"What did she say?"

"She said that Edward doesn't have those feelings for her and asked me about human mates. She has the mate feelings for someone, but it isn't Edward. She said that she asked him about his feelings because she was starting to think about things. There was uncertainty and caution in the air, but I also felt the feelings she has when she is around you. It leads me to believe that you are the reason for her new train of thought."

"I know I said I could be patient and I knew that this could take a while, but is it wrong of me to want to claim her now? I don't want it to take a long time. It's hard to be patient now that I have accepted the fact that she is mine. Every time I think about her with Edward, I want to rip his arms off and that isn't good."

Jasper walked up to where Emmett was sitting and squatted down to his level, "I don't think it is going to take as long as I thought it would, but you need to still be patient. She is human and she needs to get a handle on her feelings and decide for herself what they mean. It isn't wrong to feel the way you do and I am surprised you are able to handle it as well as you are. It is in our natures to want to claim our mate and anything else we think is ours. It is part of who we are and there is nothing you can do to change that. I am not asking you to be patient for Edward's sake, I am asking you to do it for hers. Keep up with your emails; I think that is the best way to reach her right now."

"Thanks Jazz."

"I think she knows what she wants, but is afraid of taking the chance. She will eventually realize that you are her mate and that she loves you."

"I love her too," Emmett sighed. It was so hard to not run to her right now and pull her into his arms. Last night wasn't enough for him and he wanted more.

"I know you do. You know, if you wanted to see her you could probably ask her to meet you somewhere. I have a feeling Edward is not welcome at her house right now. However, Edward did pick up on our scents and Bella covered for us, so it is probably best if she met you elsewhere," Jasper suggested trying to encourage his friend.

Smiling suddenly at the prospect of seeing Bella again so soon and without other people around, he wondered if she would be willing to meet him somewhere, "I think I will. Thanks again bro. I think I have a phone call to make."

Jasper started to laugh and nodded, "I will leave you to it then." Turning towards the house, he was gone a few seconds later.

Emmett pulled out his phone and knew he needed to move into a better location in order to get a signal. When he arrived at the area he had started his email campaign, he pulled out his phone in order to call Bella, but decided to read her email first and felt joy and elation at her words. If she was asking about his feelings, Jasper was probably right and she was starting to realize that she has feelings for him. Scrolling through his contacts he hit the talk button deciding to see if she was willing to hear the message in person, "Hi Bella. It's Emmett. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me somewhere."

Feeling a sense of happiness and calm as soon as she realized who was on the other line, Bella immediately agreed, "I can do that. Just let me know where."

"Can you meet me at the old church a couple of blocks from your house? I can swing by and pick you up there if you want."

"Ok. Can you give me about an hour? I need to get ready first."

"Yah, that isn't a problem."

"Thanks. I will see you in about an hour then," Bella smiled and was about to hang up, but Emmett stopped her.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yah?"

"I will answer your question when we meet," Emmett's voice sounded breathless. Was he really about to confess his love to someone that wasn't even his girlfriend, but was his true mate? Yes, he was. She wanted to know the truth and he would give her full disclosure. He just hoped that it didn't run her off.

Bella blushed red and wondered if she was ready to hear what Emmett's feelings were in person. That made it so much more intimate, but she decided if she was ready to read about them, she was ready to hear them. She had asked and she wouldn't stop him from answering, "O-ok."

"I will see you in an hour," he spoke softly before saying good bye and hanging up the phone. It was time to reveal himself completely to the one person that mattered above all others. Would she accept him and what he had to say? He would soon find out.


	10. Confession Time

**A/N: Well it is about time for some confessions on both sides of the fence. How do you think Bella will respond? What is going to happen next? Enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 10 – Confession Time

Emmett was anxious; he couldn't wait for Bella to get to the church to meet him. He was just too antsy and instead of waiting to get to the church, he immediately ran to the house and grabbed his jeep. Now as he anticipated the arrival of his destined mate, he would glance at his watch every few minutes and could not help but notice how slowly time was progressing.

As soon as Bella hung up with Emmett, a huge smile appeared on her face. She looked at the time and quickly ran to the bathroom. Housework could wait; time with someone that intrigued her so much could not. There was that inherent feeling that this would give her answers that she sought and that they would come from the one person that they were intended to come from, not someone there to fill space in her life. She wanted more than that and she was starting to believe that she deserved more than that.

When she was done with her shower, she rushed into her room to find something to wear. Everything she picked out wasn't right for some reason or another. She tried to tell herself that this wasn't Edward and therefore it wasn't a date, but nothing she said mattered. She needed the right outfit to meet Emmett. Feeling giddy as she went through her closet and her drawers, she finally settled on a dark pair of jeans, a pair of tennis shoes because she didn't knew where they were going, and a camisole with a light cardigan: aka casually cute.

Giving one more glance at herself in the mirror after she put on a touch of make-up and brushed her hair, she turned away from the mirror and practically flew down the stairs pausing only briefly to leave her father a note that stated she was meeting a friend. The next instant Bella was out the door and in her truck. She had wanted to get to the church early in order to wait for Emmett, but her indecision did not allow for any leeway in time. She would arrive at exactly one hour from the time she got off of the phone with him.

Emmett heard Bella's truck before he saw it and his grin could not be contained. Jumping out of his jeep, he attempted patience as he waited for her to pull into the parking lot. With one more glance at his watch, he breathed in relief, "Right on time." For some reason, he had actually anticipated that she might be late. Rosalie always was and although Bella was nothing like Rose, she was still a girl and in his experience girls took forever to get ready.

As Bella pulled up to the church, she immediately spotted Emmett and the butterflies she had before intensified. All of the feelings from the night before came rushing to her all over again, and Jasper's words were at the forefront of her mind. She had a feeling that this "date" would decide the course of her life; it would tell her what to do next and she anxiously looked toward the future with a touch of trepidation and a lot of anxiousness.

Pulling into a parking spot and turning off the engine, Bella heard the door open even before she was able to turn around. She knew who it was without looking, and that was beside the fact that he was the only other person in the parking lot. She felt it and she knew.

Emmett helped her out of the truck, but before Bella could get out of the truck completely without incident, she started to fall. He wasn't sure what happened, but he couldn't argue with the results since she fell right into his waiting arms, "Are you ok Bella?"

"Yah, I'm ok," Bella grumbled. _"Clumsiness strikes again," _she chastised in her head. Looking up at her savior, she was struck dumb and lost in his eyes. She couldn't turn away as she slowly straightened herself up but didn't let go of Emmett. She noticed that somehow their faces were getting closer and closer to each other. His lips were so close to hers now. Eyes drifting shut, she could feel his breath on her face and she reveled in it.

Emmett could see nothing but Bella. She surrounded his senses and his body reacted to her presence. He found himself leaning down as she started to stand on her toes. His face was inching closer and closer to hers; he was ready to claim her lips and found out if she tasted as sweet as he believed she did. Unable to stop himself, he leaned down further as he watched her eyes flutter shut. Just as their lips were about to touch, a car horn sounded in the distance, startling them and breaking the moment.

Blushing bright red, Bella cleared her throat while looking anywhere but Emmett at that moment in time, "So where did you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could go for a ride or maybe a walk," Emmett said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He knew that if he had a pulse, he would be blushing just as fiercely as Bella was, but what was there to be embarrassed about. They are two healthy individuals that have feelings for each other; at least that is what Emmett hoped was the case. He would find out soon enough.

"Both of those sound nice," Bella stated as she smiled up at him and then immediately down again. If she kept looking at his eyes, she would drown in their topaz depths once again.

Grabbing her hand, Emmett led her towards the woods behind the church. He wasn't ready to be cooped up in a car and not be able to touch her when he told her everything that lay in his heart, "Do you mind if we go for a little walk first?"

"Not at all," Bella whispered wondering if this was it, was this the moment where her hopes would be confirmed or her dreams dashed? She couldn't help but noticed that he never let go over her hand and it felt nice to have that link between them.

When they had walked in silence for about ten minutes, Emmett started the conversation again, "You sent me an email today and I wanted to answer it, but I thought it would be best if I told you face to face."

_"He sounds so serious. Is it bad news? Can I handle it if he tells me he thinks of me as just a friend? When did I think of him as something more? I… I want more with him, only him,"_ Bella thought as Emmett continued.

Pausing a moment in their walk, Emmett turned so that he was facing her. When he noticed that she was not really looking at him, he lifted his hand not holding hers and cupped her cheek running his thumb across its smooth surface. As soon as her eyes met his, he smiled and started his confession, "I love you. I don't know how or when it happened, but I do. I know that you are dating Edward right now, but he isn't the one for you… I am. I have watched you from the day you walked into our lives at Forks High School and I haven't stopped since. You have intrigued me, unknowingly made me laugh, gave me courage, and instilled a sense of peace that has always been absent from my life. With you I feel complete. I want to protect you from the evils in the world and keep you safe, but I also want to see you grow and spread your wings. You are a beautiful person and one that I am blessed to know."

Bella's heart was racing and she was sure he could hear it. Her spirit was soaring and she felt free for the first time since moving to Forks. Edward never made her feel like this. It was like everything finally clicked into place. Her world suddenly made sense and she knew what she wanted in her life. It was to grow with this man by her side. Edward had rescued her and intrigued her, but he had failed to capture her heart. It belonged to the man standing there in the middle of the woods with her. Beaming, she stood on her toes again to try to get as close to him as possible, "I love you too."

Emmett didn't wait for to expand, that was enough for him. Bending ever so slightly, he never let go of her hand or cheek as he did what he had longed to do since day one… he kissed her. Sparks flew between them and it felt as if the connection was complete between them and they permanently imprinted their names on each other's souls, each other's beings.

When they finally pulled back, Bella was having a hard time breathing. Gazing up at Emmett, it was apparent that it was a good thing that he didn't need to breathe to live. She felt like she was glowing and just conquered the world. "Wow," she exhaled as her legs felt weak and she could no longer stand on her toes loving the fact that Emmett wrapped his arm around her to support her.

Pressing his forehead against hers, Emmett whispered, "Yah."

Regaining her breath and equilibrium, Bella spoke softly with tears glistening in her eyes, "I never knew. I hoped and wanted to hear those words from you, but you had…" she stopped when Emmett covered her mouth with his fingers.

"I know, and I shouldn't be here telling you this or kissing you because of Edward, but I can't help it."

Bella shook her head, "He doesn't matter. You do."

"Bella, he is still your boyfriend."

"Did you know that Jasper came to see me this morning?"

"He said something about it."

Taking a step back and breaking his hold on her, Bella started to walk through the woods once again, "He said a lot of things that got me thinking. Well, thinking more than I was about things. It never felt right with Edward. Something was always missing. There was this pull towards someone else and I couldn't explain it. I tried to fight it because I thought that Rose was your mate. I was convinced of it, until this morning. When Jasper explained how mates work in your world, I realized Edward wasn't mine. I was a possession to him. He didn't want to make me happy; it was about controlling the situation and me. I asked Edward how he felt about me and he started to yell and get angry with me. I thought it was a simple question. He stormed out of my window. Then I sent the email to you wondering if I was alone in my feelings because if I was then I knew what I was feeling wasn't… I guess real in a way. I was half expecting you to dodge the question or ignore it, but you didn't. Instead you wanted me to know."

Emmett was walking beside her, listening to everything she was saying. Did she truly understand what he had told her when he told her of his feelings? Taking the chance and linking his hand with hers, he felt like he needed the contact, he probed, "I needed you to know the truth because I won't lie to you when you ask me a question and I won't dodge it. What did you think of what Jasper said this morning?"

"I thought I would be confused, but I wasn't. At first I thought maybe he was telling me for Edward's sake so that I would understand him more, but I soon realized he wasn't. He was telling me so that I would understand that Edward wasn't the one, you were," she stopped walking and faced the man standing next to her, "You were the one Jasper was doing that for. He wanted me to know that I wasn't meant to be with Edward, I was meant to be with you."

"Are you sure? I will do anything to keep from hurting you, and if I have to step back to make you happy, I will."

Smirking, Bella lifted her free hand and placed it where his heart would have been beating if he had been alive, "I am more sure now than ever." Emmett was the one that wanted to make her happy and would do anything to accomplish that even if it meant letting her go to Edward. It wasn't what he wanted, but he would do it for her. _"Thank you Jasper," _she whispered in her heart as she took a step towards Emmett, "I know that you are my mate and I love you. We will deal with Edward and Rosalie, and anyone else together. As long as you are with me, I know I will be alright."


	11. Confrontations

**A/N: Awe, they have confessed and feel the same way about each other; and thanks to Jasper's little talk, Bella understands what she is feelings and what Emmett is really saying. Emmett just wants her to be happy; Edward thinks he needs to control things… translation: Emmett is the person destined to be her mate. We know that the family is on board and will support the new couple, but what about Edward and Rosalie? Let's find out, shall we? Enjoy the new chapter and please review if you can.**

Chapter 11 – Confrontations

Emmett and Bella walked together enjoying the feel of being with each other and knowing that their feelings were reciprocated. Holding hands, breathing in the same air, walking side by side; nothing could take away their feeling of contentment and peace. At least, they didn't think anything could take it away, but they were wrong. They were about to be tested a lot sooner than either of them planned.

Bella had been doing a lot of thinking as she and Emmett spent some quality time together. She knew that she wanted to be with him, but it went beyond that: she needed to be with him. However, there was that nagging thought in the back of her mind… Edward. As much as Bella knew that the man standing with her at that moment was her destiny, she knew she had to deal with the other man in her life and she wanted it done as soon as possible. She was afraid though, and she didn't know why. Yes, Edward could be controlling, but he had never done anything to hurt her. What would he do when he found out the truth though? He insisted that they were mates, but her mate was Emmett. Did he not know what a mate really was? _"Maybe Jasper needs to give him the talk," _she thought before snickering.

"Something funny?" Emmett asked glancing at the woman next to him. They had been walking for over an hour now, but he wasn't ready for the time to end. He didn't think he ever would be ready for that time; however, they had decided to turn back towards the cars a few minutes ago to take a little drive together.

"I was just thinking," Bella told him with an amused grin on her face.

"Would you care to expound on that, or am I supposed to guess? I am not a mind reader like someone I know, not that he can read yours," he teased.

Laughing outright, Bella finally explained, "I was just thinking that everything you said to me is what Jasper said a mate feels for his true mate."

"Yah…"

"Edward doesn't seem to have a clue about how true mates act or feel. I was just thinking that maybe Jasper should have 'the talk' with him. You know like the birds and the bees, because it just seems to be that Edward needs to be educated." Her smile grew when Emmett joined in her merriment.

Pulling her in for a hug, he kissed the top of Bella's head and sniggered, "I think you might be right."

"You know, I would have thought that talk would have already been given. I think my mom gave it to me at like age 10 complete with pamphlets she picked up God knows where."

Emmett roared with laughter, "Why did you need to be told about that at age 10?"

"I have no idea, but my mom thought it was the perfect time to tell me everything. Of course her discussion seriously lacked information about vampires."

"Yah, I don't guess that she would have a pamphlet on that one," he joked and their laughter increased until they were interrupted.

"What is going on here?" Edward stepped into their path. He had heard their laughter and had listened to the last part of their conversation about pamphlets and talks; and now he saw their hands linked together. He had heard Emmett's thoughts about how he loved Bella and this time with her. He didn't know what his adopted brother was doing with his girlfriend, but he would find out.

Emmett acted on instinct and pushed Bella behind him. He wasn't going to take the chance that Edward would do something to her when he found out the whole truth; although with the other man's gift, it was possible that their secret was already found out.

"Bella, come here," Edward ordered her.

"No," Bella said in a voice she hoped sounded stronger to him than it did to her. She wanted to confront Edward, but she wasn't expecting him to intrude on her time with Emmett.

"Come here!" Edward told her once again.

Emmett was furious. How dare Edward talk to Bella like that? She didn't belong to the copper headed man standing in front of him; no, she belonged to him and only him, "She said no, so back off!"

"Stay out of this Emmett. I will deal with you later," Edward threatened him.

Chuckling humorlessly, Emmett shook his head, "I will protect her with my life and she isn't going anywhere with you. That means I will not stay out of it because if it concerns her, it concerns me."

"Oh and why do you think that would be?" Edward taunted. He wanted Emmett to say what Edward knew was on his mind.

"Because she isn't your mate, she is mine!" Emmett declared. He could feel Bella shaking behind him and felt her grip his shirt.

Glaring, Edward sneered, "I know you think that, but you are wrong. She belongs to me. I am the only one who will be in her life as something more than a friend. You need to leave and let us discuss this ourselves. Bella, come here." He tried to reach around Emmett, but the other man pushed him away and he landed in a crouch.

Emmett growled, "She is not your mate. She is mine and if you would pull your head out of your ass for a minute, you would see that."

"So you were just going to steal from right under my nose. You know I am smarter than that."

"We were going to talk to you. This is not how we wanted you to find out."

"Carlisle is going to banish you from the coven when he finds out you stole my mate. You kidnapped her and you brainwashed her."

"You are crazy! That is not what happened. You don't even know what it means to have a fucking mate! Having a mate means that you see to her needs and wants before you own, you can't even do that. You try to control her and manipulate her, and when she asks you a simple question you explode and think that she needs to learn how to be meek and weak-willed. THAT IS NOT BELLA! She is strong and independent and doesn't need you or anyone else to tell her what to do or how to do it!"

"It is you that doesn't know the first meaning of the word mate," Edward sneered and tried to grab her again.

"You will stay away from my mate and you will not touch her," Emmett ordered loudly.

Edward had heard enough. Crouching once again in order to get ready to spring on the man that was stealing Bella from him, he sneered, "I will rip you apart and then take her back."

"I won't let you touch her!" Emmett bellowed. Reaching behind him, he removed Bella's grip from his shirt and made her drop her hands before he moved a few steps away from her. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt in his scuffle with Edward. He scowled, "You really would have attacked me with Bella right there, wouldn't you? That proves that you don't give a shit about her. Is it just her blood that has you so entranced? Is it the fact that you can't read her mind? You don't care about her as a person. She is just a possession to you." He was ready for Edward to strike as he would not be the first to attack in this battle. Attempting to wipe his mind clean and just go on his natural instincts, he braced himself for the fight to begin; he didn't have to wait long.

Edward leaped and swung at Emmett trying to do what he could to attack and rip him apart. The other man had the advantage of strength, but he had the advantage of speed and the ability to read his opponent's mind. The only problem was… he couldn't quite get a solid thought from Emmett about the fight.

Emmett dodged and punched. At one point in time, he had Edward's arm in a lock and was about to rip it off, but a gasp from Bella distracted him momentarily and he lost his grip. However, when Emmett saw Edward take a step in her direction and place himself between he and his mate, the bigger man could not hold in his rage and shouted, "Get away from her and I will let you live!" When Edward's only response was to smirk, Emmett leaped and was able to get Edward away from Bella.

The fight continued and Bella was afraid for Emmett. She didn't think that Edward could seriously injure him and she didn't want Edward injured either because she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her, but her focus was on Emmett. Part of her wanted to run into the fray and help her mate, however, she stayed as far away from them as possible hoping that her mate came out on top. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Carlisle and Jasper there, "How did you know?"

Smirking, Jasper shook his head, "Are you really asking that darlin'? Alice told us."

Of course her best friend would be able to tell them something like that, and at that moment she was more grateful to Alice's visions than ever before, "Can you stop them before they rip each other apart?"

"We can try," Carlisle shot her a small smile as he and Jasper moved towards the fight.

As Jasper used his gift to calm the two vampires down, Carlisle stayed behind him not wanting to get in the empath's way. Both fighters were soon calming down and dropping to their knees.

Watching as the fight stopped, Bella tried to skirt around Carlisle and Jasper in order to go to Emmett's side, but Carlisle caught her before she could make it past them, "I have to make sure he is alright."

"Not yet Bella," Carlisle spoke softly.

"Carlisle, Emmett is interfering in my relationship with Bella," Edward declared with slightly slurred words.

"She is my mate!" Emmett argued although it didn't come out as loud as he wanted.

Shaking his head, Edward was emphatic when he professed, "That isn't possible. She belongs to me and is my mate."

Jasper quirked his eyebrow and turned up the peaceful feelings. He wanted them both conscious enough to talk without ripping each other's throats out, "Are we nice and calm now? Emmett why don't you crawl over to Bella, you have her completely freaked out and worried about you." Watching as the big man slowly made his way over to the girl behind him, he could feel her fear and concern for her mate coming off of her in droves; however, Edward apparently thought he had permission to move also, "Not you Edward."

Unable to really do anything other than sit there, Edward gave one last attempt to prove his point, "She is my mate and belongs with me."

"Edward, we need to talk about this. She isn't a possession. She is a person, and you are not the one intended for her," Carlisle finally decided he needed to get through to his first son.

"Not possible, I love her and she loves me. Her soul cries out for me," Edward stated his case.

Furrowing his brow, Jasper sighed, "It is her blood that is crying out for you, not her. You treat her like she is weak and nothing more than an object for you to place where you want when you want. You don't care about her or her feelings. If you did, you would have answered her earlier. Take her blood out of the equation and you wouldn't be attracted to her. Ask Bella what she wants."

Edward shook his head, "He has brainwashed her and convinced her that she doesn't want me. He must have a gift he hasn't told us about."

"You are delusional. I don't have that power and you know it. You are just grasping at straws because you don't want to lose her for whatever reason," Emmett announced as Bella fussed over him and made sure that he was still all in one piece. He had to admit that it was nice and he liked the fact that she cared so much for him, "I'm ok Bells."

"He is right Edward. Emmett doesn't have a gift and he has not manipulated Bella in any way. They are mates; all of the signs are there, but with you… they are absent," Carlisle said.

Frowning, Edward didn't want to listen to what his father said. He didn't want to listen to anything that told him that Bella wasn't his, "No, her soul calls out to me!"

"Ask Bella what she wants," Jasper suggested again. Speaking to the girl behind him, he asked her, "Bella, what do you want? Tell Edward exactly what you feel and what you told me this morning."

Taking in a deep breath and slowly releasing it, Bella stood up and faced the man that was trying to hold onto her with both hands for no good reason. It was her time to be honest with him, "When you told me about mates and the feelings they get, I said that Edward doesn't feel like that for me. I have those feelings for someone, but it isn't Edward, it is Emmett. I love Emmett, not Edward. There is a pull that draws us together and we are unable to fight it. When we are together we are at peace, but when we are apart, I feel agitated and I feel like a chunk of me is missing. Emmett makes me feel whole and I have had these feelings since the first day I saw him. Edward intrigued me, but there aren't real feelings there. I stayed with him because I feel like I owed him since he saved my life, but I have come to realize that I want more than that."

"You don't know what you're saying," Edward decided.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but it is true. I belong with Emmett," Bella spoke softly as tears started to fill her eyes. She hated that she was the cause for any pain.

Edward was shaking his head, "You belong with me. I love you."

"I don't. I am not a possession, and I am not someone that be controlled like you are want to do. I am a person that can make her own choices and think for herself. I am Emmett's mate, not yours." She was getting irritated and angry at the copper headed man sitting on the ground. Deciding a change of tactics was in order, she probed, "Do you want me to be happy?"

Narrowing his eyes on her, Edward nodded, "Of course I do."

"Do you want to see me come into my own person?"

"You are a weak human and you need to be protected."

"That wasn't the question! Do you want me to grow and learn new things? Do you want to see me become the woman I am supposed to be?"

Edward felt like he was trapped, "I guess."

Bella sighed, "Jasper, Carlisle, please tell me if I am wrong here, but a mate wants his/her significant other to be happy above all else. They will do whatever it takes even if it means stepping back and causing pain to their own person. Am I right so far?" When she received nods of agreement from both men, she continued, "They will also want their mate to grow and learn new things. To do whatever it takes so that the mate can become the person he/she is meant to become. They allow them to spread their wings and live their life. Mates support each other and they are equal. They walk side by side and not one in front of the other unless there is danger. Am I wrong?"

Smirking, Jasper chuckled, "Nope, you got it spot on."

"I agree," Carlisle smiled.

"Edward, do you see in that explanation why you are not my mate?" Bella asked.

"No, we are destined to be together!" Edward wasn't ready to let go.

"Stop it! She doesn't belong to you! If you truly wanted her to be happy, you wouldn't try to put her in a cage. She has a brain and likes to think for herself, and is more than just a trophy you let out every once in a while. You have become obsessed. You don't want her to be happy, to grow, to come into her own; you want to keep her locked up so that nothing happens to her and no one can take her away from you. You want her blood, but not her mind," Emmett had finally had his fill with the dramatic vamp.

Carlisle nodded, "He is right son. Bella isn't your mate for those and several more reasons. Her mate is Emmett."

Could he accept what they were telling him? Was it just her blood, or was it Bella that he craved? Edward was sure he loved her, but then if he really loved her, why couldn't he let her go so that she could be happy with Emmett? Could he just give up and let his brother have her?

"Emmett, take Bella and leave," Jasper told the other man. As the couple made their exit, he studied Edward. He could feel regret, confusion, anger, loss coming from him. Had he finally accepted that Bella was not his? "You need to listen to what she said and back off. She doesn't want you and if you really loved her and wanted her to be happy, you will let them be together."

Edward felt Jasper's gift pull back testing to see what he would do and how he would react. When he remained seated, it pulled back a little more, but he was not fooled. Jasper would and could use his gift in a moment's notice. "You want me to let her go and let them be together? Even if it hurts me? What about my feelings?"

"You are being selfish!" Jasper snapped.

Crouching down in front of Edward, Carlisle addressed him as a father would a son, "Love and mates is not only about you. It is about your mate. If she was truly yours, you would think about her wants and needs first, but with Bella, you think about yourself first. Jasper is right, you are being selfish. Let her go and let her be happy. Even if she isn't your mate, if you truly love her and have feelings for her, you should want that for her."

When they were leaving the others, Emmett had picked Bella up and carried her out of the woods using his speed. He wanted to get her out of there as soon as possible and in a safer environment. As they approached the church, he stopped and put her down as they continued the remainder of their journey walking at human speed.

"Are you ok?" Emmett asked pulling her into his arms when they approached her truck.

Bella nodded not trusting her voice and basked in his embrace. After a few minutes, she took in a cleansing breath and released it shakily, "I wasn't expecting it to happen like that."

Kissing the top of her head, Emmett whispered, "I know. Are you ok?"

"I will be."

"Do you still want to go on that drive or do you want to go home?"

Not ready to have Emmett leave her and yet not really wanting to go on the drive because she would rather have his arms around her right now, she murmured, "I don't want to go on the drive, but you can come over to my house now that we don't have to worry about Edward wondering about your smell."

"Ok, come on. We will take your truck and I will come back for my car later," he sighed as he pulled back away from her. Brushing her hair out of her face, he leaned down to claim her lips and it struck him once again how lucky he was to have her in his life. He would not lose her to Edward or anyone else.


	12. Judgment of the Father

**A/N: Well Edward knows what is what and they don't have to hide any longer. Probably not the best way to find out, but hey that's the way it happens sometimes. Now the question is what is going to happen next? Has Edward really accepted the relationship? What about Rosalie? Good questions, but you are going to have to be patient to find out what happens next. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12 – Judgment of the Father

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward asked quietly. The two men that were standing in the forest with him nodded for him to continue, "How do you really know she is not my mate? How do you know she is really Emmett's?" He was curious as to why they were so quick to side with Emmett against him. He would also admit to being jealous, but he needed to know why they felt they felt they were so sure they were giving Bella to the right man.

Jasper looked at Carlisle and wondered if he was going to take the question or if he should answer it. There were things he could tell Edward that he head of the Cullen family could not in regards to Bella and Emmett as a couple. Carlisle could only explain what it meant to have a mate, the feelings and actions that went along with it. He noticed the furrowed brow of the patriarch and knew he was getting ready for a thorough explanation, he just wondered if Edward would actually listen or scoff at the notion. It wasn't until on truly went through it and experienced it, that someone could understand the real meaning behind the word mate in the vampire world.

Rubbing his forehead, Carlisle gathered his thoughts so that he could try to make Edward understand once again. They had the talk about mates before, but it seemed as if his first son still did not grasp the concept complete; and he wondered if he wasn't confusing his feelings for Bella with the lust of her blood. Sighing, he began the enlightening discussion about true mates, "When you meet your mate there is this instant connection. It is like an unbreakable rope that binds you together. It has some stretch in it so that you can move about, but you keep bouncing back together and can never get away from each other. Once you meet her you feel complete for the first time in your life. Like a missing piece was finally found and you can breathe without struggling now. You feel a lightness in your chest and you know that your world just grew because you have found your other half. You can leave anyone and everyone, but you cannot leave her. To leave her would be like being put to death, and it is impossible to leave without causing both you and her emotional trauma. You find it impossible to leave or to function properly without her. She becomes your world. You would do anything for her as long as it made her happy. That is why we know that Emmett is Bella's mate and you're not son. I'm sorry, but it is the truth. He would give everything up including her if it made her happy, but both of them discovered that they could not be happy without each other. Bella feels it too. The draw is towards Emmett not you. They are risking a lot to be together, but because they are mates, the risk is worth it. Mates are always worth it. It isn't about what you want Edward; it is about what she wants."

"How do you know he isn't fooling you?" Edward probed. He knew what he saw in Emmett's mind, and he knew the other man truly believed that Bella was his mate, but what if he was wrong? He and Bella were happy together before Emmett got involved, so who is to say that Bella didn't really love him and want to be with him, not Emmett.

Jasper smirked. He could feel the jealousy and animosity coming from Edward and knew that the other man had not completely given up hope that Bella could be his. There was no way Edward was not able to read Emmett's mind and see the truth of the matter, and yet here he was still trying to fight the inevitable. Sometimes it was hard to accept the truth and change even when it was staring at you in the face. "Do you want to know why I know he isn't fooling me or anyone else?" Jasper asked as he narrowed his eyes at the younger man, luring him into his trap.

"Of course I do! Although I am not sure why you would think you know the truth versus a lie," Edward snapped.

Chuckling a little before sinking down onto his haunches in front of his brother, Jasper declared, "Because I can feel a lie."

Edward's eyes looked around wildly for a moment before he regained control, "You can't read minds or see the future, so there is no way that you can detect a lie."

"That is where you are wrong brother dear. You see for humans it is easy. The blood pressure tends to go up and the pulse quickens when they tell a lie, among other physical manifestations; however, for a vampire it is a little harder because we don't have a pulse or heartbeat, but we still have emotions. I can sense and feel deception and nervousness. Those are the main feelings that person or vampire will experience when they are lying. You can hide your thoughts, but you cannot hide your emotions. I can also feel when someone is jealous, angry, bitter, and overall feeling betrayed like you are right now. You don't want to believe what we are saying, but I am telling you that it is the truth."

"You think you are so sure?" Edward spat.

Smirking, Jasper answered truthfully, "I am willing to bet my life on it. Bella feels gratitude for you and general interest, but she loves Emmett. She was enthralled with him the moment she laid eyes on him and it never changed. If anything, it grew; but he had Rose and you saved her life. She decided to try to make it work with you. There was always the pull towards Emmett though. Emmett had, and still has, the same feelings towards Bella, but at least he knew what was wrong with him. He believed that she truly loved you and was willing to try to give her up, but when he learned that it was not one sided, he could no longer deny himself his true mate. Do you know what I get from him? I feel love, protectiveness, infatuation, lust, passion, joy, and hope. Bella has the same feelings for him. It bothered him that he would hurt you by claiming his mate and he wrestled with it, but in the end, you cannot deny the pull of destiny."

Edward looked down. There could still be a mistake, couldn't there?

"You are confused. I can understand that, but know this… I am not wrong. You lust after her and her blood. She intrigues you because you cannot read her mind, and that is a nuance that you do not want to easily give up, but it is over. She has made her decision and if you were really mates, you would accept it and want her to be happy. You feel thirsty around her and want to drink. You don't really feel love for her, but I think you have convinced yourself that you have. You have a crush on her, but that has more to do with her blood and her lack of thoughts than it does any real feelings. You are confused when it comes to her and you look at her like a mystery that you are determined to solve," Jasper expounded. Shaking his head, he added one last thing, "When you find your real mate, you will know it. There will be no denying what you feel and what she is to you. She will feel it to regardless if she is vampire or human."

"Are you ok son?" Carlisle asked.

Nodding, Edward couldn't look either of them in the eye any longer, "Yah, but I need some time alone to think."

With a sideways glance at Jasper who nodded that it was ok, Carlisle told him, "Alright. I know this isn't easy for you, but let her be happy. We will leave you now."

Both men stood up and were soon walking away from Edward. They both hoped that he heeded their advice and words because if he pursued Bella, he would lose and they would not be able to stop what happened next.

When the couple walked into Bella's house, Emmett noticed that Edward's scent could be smelled throughout the house and it brought out a possessive feeling in him. Something told him that it wasn't done yet, but for right now it was just them and this moment together. Grabbing her hand, he led his mate into the living room and sat down on the couch pulling her onto his lap and into his arms where she belonged, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Bella smiled and nodded, "I am now." She snuggled into the circle of his arms a little more and rubbed her face against her chest. It struck her in that moment that she hated it when Edward fussed, but for some reason it was different with Emmett. She didn't mind it so much and it made her feel special.

"I'm sorry that everything happened backwards like it did. I never meant…"

Placing a finger against his lips, Bella stopped his mini tirade, "It happened the way it needed to and I don't regret anything. I feel bad that he was hurt, but it was going to happen regardless of how we told him. I feel bad that he found out the way he did, however, I needed to talk to you before I could make some decisions about my life and that is what he walked in on." Bella removed her finger and looked down at her lap, "Sometimes you can't help who you have feelings for."

Emmett used his finger and lifted her chin so that he could look at her face, "That is very true and if destiny decided I should be with you, I have no qualms about it. You are smart, beautiful, and perfect for me."

"Even if I am a clutz and a lowly human that needs to be protected from everything?"

"Well if you are a clutz that just means you get to fall into my arms that much more. We can tell them it was an accident," he sent her a wink before continuing, "As for the lowly human thing… I think you have been listening to a little too much BS that my brother has been spewing. You are human, yes, but you are so much more than that. We were all humans at one point or another, and although it makes you more susceptible to getting hurt, you don't have to live in a bubble. Vampires can die, lose limbs, etc. too; it's just that when it happens, it is a little more traumatic for us."

"Really? Why?"

When you rip off a limb, unless you burn it, well it still lives and will try to find the body it belongs to. It is quite disgusting when you think about it. So imagine feeling your arm moving and touching things when you are in a different room or location as it is. The only thing that will destroy us permanently is fire."

Chills raced up and down her spine, "Yah that is definitely more traumatic than some human deaths, and the limbs… definitely a little gross."

Laughing, Emmett buried his face in her shoulder until he could control himself. He knew that she was joining in the mirth because he could feel her body shaking. When he was finally able to control his laughter, he pulled back and was struck dumb by her enchanting beauty once again and everything seemed to stop as he kissed her. It started out as slow and innocent and soon, both he and Bella were gasping for air. He was about to claim her lips once again, but instead lifted her off of his lap and set her beside him. Turning on the TV, he put his arm around her and waited.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked confused.

Emmett was stopped from responding by footsteps on the porch. Charlie was home and the last thing he wanted was to be caught making out in the living room by Bella's father.

"Hey Bells, I'm home," Charlie announced as he walked into the living room and found Bella sitting on the couch with one of the Cullen boys, but he thought she was dating Edward.

Jumping up from the couch, Bella approached her dad and smiled, "Hey dad. Um this is Emmett Cullen."

"I thought you were with Edward," Charlie stated but it was more of a question.

"Hello sir. Nice to meet you," Emmett offered his hand for Charlie to shake.

Charlie looked at the hand and then the young man standing next to his daughter. He was thoroughly confused, but grabbed the hand and shook it out of politeness hoping one of them would explain what was going on. He was sure she was dating Edward Cullen and not Emmett Cullen because Emmett was the older one. Wasn't he? Although he had actually never met Edward in person, so he could be wrong; and the only reason he knew she was dating one of them was because she mentioned it in passing. Charlie could feel a headache coming on.

Rolling her eyes, Bella explained, "I was with Edward because I thought that Emmett had a girlfriend, but it turned out I was wrong. So Edward and I broke up, and now I am with Emmett because it turned out he liked me to." It was the super simplified version, but it was the best she had.

"I see," Charlie responded and wondered why he felt that he was missing a large part of the story.

"I'm sorry sir. I know it is confusing, but it turns out that there was some assumptions made and miscommunication. I really care about your daughter," Emmett stated trying to be polite in order to make a good impression on the patriarch. He knew that Charlie couldn't do anything to him physically, but he knew that it would be easier on Bella if her father liked him.

"I see," Charlie sighed. He knew that there was not fighting this. The look on his daughter's face told him everything he needed to know. This was real, and Emmett was here to stay. "Bella, why don't you go and start dinner? Emmett and I will sit in here and visit so we can get to know each other."

Bella didn't like the sound of that, but she didn't have much of a choice. Emmett and Charlie would have to sit down and "visit" one of these days, so may as well get it over and done with now. She walked into the kitchen as Emmett and Charlie took a seat in the living room. This was going to be a long night, or at least she thought it was going to be. What she didn't expect was to walk into the living room thirty minutes later to tell her dad that dinner was in the oven, and find the two men laughing and swapping stories. Emmett had won her dad over and she wasn't sure how he had done it, "Um dad, dinner is in the oven. It should be ready in about 45 minutes."

"Sounds good Bells. Will you be staying for dinner Emmett?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"I would like that sir," Emmett replied unwilling to leave Bella just yet.

The rest of the night passed in a blur for Bella. Her father liked Emmett and they laughed and joked some more over dinner. She noticed that Emmett did eat a few bite of food and then pushed the rest around to make it look like he ate more than what he did. Charlie didn't seem to notice though and continued to enjoy the other man's company. When dinner was over, Charlie went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed while Bella walked Emmett out, "Are you really going home?" She wanted him to stay and was hoping that he would climb through her window.

"I will be up in your room before you get there," he whispered as he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

Smiling, Bella spoke softly, "What about your jeep?"

"I figure I will leave it at the church for now and that way it is close tomorrow. I can get it and come over in the morning to pick you up for a date."

"Sounds like you have thought it all out. Ok, I will see you in a little bit then."

With a kiss on her cheek and a good bye said for the sake of her father who Emmett knew was listening at the top of the stairs, the big man left and walked into the woods to get rid of dinner before he made his way up to Bella's room. Edward aside, it had turned out to be the perfect afternoon with her.

After Bella was done cleaning up the kitchen, she started to make her way up to her room. Her father was waiting for her in the doorway to his bedroom, "I like him. He is a good kid with a good head on his shoulders."

"Thanks dad," Bella grinned and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before going into her bedroom and closing the door. Emmett was waiting for her as promised and she felt like her heart soared. This was who she was meant to be with and the man that she loved. He had won over her father and claimed her heart, and that made him extraordinary in her eyes.


	13. Secret No More

**A/N: I figured that if anyone could win Charlie over it would be Jasper or Emmett since they are more outdoorsy than Edward is. LOL. At this point everyone is supportive of the relationship except for the person that doesn't know about it (Rose), and well Edward isn't thrilled about it either. Is he going to do something or will he just let Bella go now? We will just have to wait to see. Let me know what you think of the new chapter. **

Chapter 13 – Secret No More

Rose looked up from the magazine she was reading in the living room when Edward stormed into the house. She wasn't sure what happened, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with the worthless human her brother had been clinging to lately. "Oh did you and Bella have a little spat or something?" She sneered condescendingly.

Edward narrowed his eyes in a glared and let out a bark that sounded like a creepy chuckle, "I would watch what you say about her Rosalie. For your information, Bella has decided that we are not meant to be together any longer and she broke up with me."

"It is about time she learned she doesn't belong," Rose scoffed.

"Oh really? Would you like to know where she is and what she is doing now? She is with your ex. That's right… she and Emmett are an item now because they believe they are mates. He dumped you for the lowly human. How does it feel to know that you were not enough for him, but a human is?"

"Y-you're lying!" She couldn't believe that Emmett had left her for Bella. It wasn't conceivable. Edward had to be making it up. It was one thing to dump her; it was another thing completely to dump her for a human, and that one in particular.

"Am I? Why don't you ask Jasper or Carlisle? They are the ones that help give Bella and Emmett some alone time today," he smirked. What was he doing? He knew what he was doing and saying was dangerous to not only his fellow coven members and himself, but for Bella also. Rose was a volatile being to begin with and he was just adding fuel to the fire, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He was hurt and angry, and Rose was there trying to intimidate him and thus he lashed out. It wasn't that he wanted to see Bella or anyone else hurt, and yet, he wanted to do something to them for breaking his heart and leaving him alone.

Rosalie was fuming. She was about to go and search out the rest of the family when they appeared before her. She confronted Jasper and Carlisle, "Is it true? Emmett and that bitch are together? You allowed her to break up with one to be with another one?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Jasper studied her for a moment ready to calm her down if needed before he spoke, "It's true. You and he weren't mates. You have known that from the beginning. Bella is his true mate."

The blonde laughed, "If they were mates why did she string Edward along? If they were, she wouldn't have been able to date Edward because Emmett would have claimed her first. They aren't mates!"

"They are. The only reason Bella gave Edward a chance is because she thought Emmett was taken by you; and he was at the time. Emmett only stayed with you because he thought he owed you his life. They belong together, and they are finally with the right people," Jasper declared in a growl.

"You can't be serious! She is playing him. She is playing all of us! You can't honestly believe she is that innocent, can you?" Rose spat.

Sighing, Carlisle stepped forward, "Calm down Rose. What Jasper said is true: Bella and Emmett are mates. He didn't act because he was afraid for you and Edward, but instincts rule us when it is our mate and he couldn't stay away from her forever. She feels the same for him. They are true mates. If you try to interfere, there will be repercussions."

"Interfere? Interfere in what? A false relationship? A girl who is just using us for some unknown reason? There is no way she is his mate. She is a human for God's sakes!" She screamed.

With a look from Carlisle, Jasper started to calm his sister and brother down using his empath gift. He could feel the rising agitation in Edward and knew he needed a dose of peacefulness also. Concentrating on those two people, he addressed one of them, "You have to calm down Rose honey. You may not like it, but they are together and happy. As with all true mates, they already love each other and know that they belong together. They are connected as only mates can be connected. You will find yours someday, but it is time to let this go."

Rosalie could feel the anger diminishing and a peacefulness fill her. She knew it wasn't her real feelings, but she was unable to fight the emotions that filled her in that moment.

"He didn't want to hurt you and Bella didn't want to hurt Edward, but there are some things that happen in this world that we cannot understand or control. True mates are one of them. Fate is fickle and no one knows who he/she will be with for the rest of his/her life. That is up to destiny," Carlisle told her and Edward calmly. He knew his first son was still having issues with losing Bella to Emmett.

"But she is human, how does she know if she wants to stay with someone forever. Humans get divorced at the drop of a hat," Rose spoke in hushed tones.

"When a human is the mate of a vampire, they have the feelings also. They are just not as magnified as ours are," Jasper explained.

Clearing her throat, Alice decided to add her two cents worth, "They are destined for each other and they will be together. You and Edward have others waiting for you. You need to leave them alone or it won't end well."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked confused. Was that a foretelling of a disastrous future?

"I just know it will end in tears and heartache if they try to attack Bella and Emmett. I am not sure what since the details are fuzzy, but it will be bad… very bad," Alice responded.

Listening to everything that Alice said, he trusted in her vision and believed that if Rose and Edward decided to do something, it would be a disaster in the making. Nodding, he made a decision, "Everyone here will give them space as a couple; Rose and Edward that goes especially for you. They belong together and nothing you do is going to break them apart, so leave them alone. If you can't then you can't be part of this coven. They did everything they could so that they would not step on anyone's toes, and it didn't work. So now let them be together and figure out their relationship without any issues or problems created by you two. Do I make myself clear?"

Rose decided she would agree for now, but that didn't mean she couldn't wait, watch, and bide her time. She would play nice for the moment and when she found what she needed, she would pounce and Bella would learn a very important lesson. "Agreed," she mumbled.

"Fine," Edward muttered not really wanting to leave Bella alone. Something in her called to him and he wanted to be near her. If something was tying him to her, then wasn't it possible that Bella was not Emmett's mate but his? He would wait, but he would not like it. Then when Bella and Emmett imploded, he would be there waiting for her in the wings because she belonged with him in the long run. Her soul sang to him.

Jasper knew that Rosalie and Edward could not be trusted and thus mad a silent vow that he would watch them and protect the foundling relationship. Emmett and Bella deserved to be happy, and he put effort into making sure it happened. He would not sit back and watch two immature spoiled vampires ruin his hard work. Bella and Emmett were true mates; the others just had to accept it.

Nothing was as it appeared and no one knew that better than Alice. Bella and Emmett were true mates, but Rose and Edward were not so accepting of everything. The future still went back and forth which meant they could still do something to jeopardize the happiness of the couple and the others around them. She would have to have a little chat with her mate and Carlisle about this later.

Carlisle felt Esme's hand slide into his and he looked into her eyes. They both had a feeling that it wasn't over and that this was just the tip of the iceberg, but at least they could be prepared for anything that might happen. Rose knew, Edward knew, and now the couple could be together without regrets. They just hoped that their first two children would come to realize that Emmett and Bella belong together. Not everyone found their true mates and that is why it was so special when someone did. They would do anything to protect the new couple and keep them from harm, but Rose and Edward could make things difficult.


	14. Threats and Promises

**A/N: Rose now knows what is going on, but the question is will she accept it and leave them alone or what will she do to them. Come on we all know that she isn't done and wants to separate Bella from Emmett just because. She may know that Emmett isn't her mate, but that doesn't mean she likes to be left behind for someone she considers so far beneath her. Edward… well we are just going to have to wait and see what happens with him when Emmett and Bella don't break up. Good thing the others are on their side. Here is the next chapter, enjoy and please review if you can. Thank you!**

Chapter 14 – Threats and Promises

Bella and Emmett knew that they were going to have challenges with being together. The whole student population knew that Bella was dating the ever evasive Edward and that Emmett was with the beautiful Rosalie. What was going to happen when they showed up on Tuesday with each other instead of with their previous significant others? Luckily they had an extra day to think about it since Monday was a teacher in-service day.

Bella had fallen asleep Sunday night safely ensconced in the arms of the man that she truly loved and that loved her in return. She felt safe and at peace with the decisions she made in regards to Edward. He wasn't the man for her and the one that was made for her was lying next to her in bed.

Smiling down at the woman in his arms, Emmett had never felt so happy and complete the way he did right now. Although he knew that it wasn't going to be easy, at that moment in time he felt like he didn't have a care in the world because he had the most precious treasure clinging to him in her sleep. It didn't matter that there was a temperature difference, the blankets would help protect her from the chill; the only thing that mattered was that he had his mate in the circle of his arms and he could love her without regret.

Monday morning rolled around and Bella woke up when she heard her father peek his head in to check on her. When the door was closed, she looked around and did not see Emmett anywhere. Being as quiet as she could, she whispered, "Emmett?"

"Right here honey," the big man stepped back into the room and sat on the bed with a big grin on his face.

Bella couldn't help it; she beamed when she saw him. She felt like the sun was a living being inside her and was making her glow from the inside out, "So what is the plan today since we don't have school and you said you were taking me out on a date."

"I am taking you out on a date. You get ready to go and I am going to go home and get changed real quick."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but dress casually," he winked at her before leaning forward and giving her a brief kiss before she could protest. "I will be back soon." He hopped off the bed and jumped out the window swiftly making his way through the woods and towards the Cullen home.

Bella snorted and shook her head as she sighed in contentment. Emmett was so different from Edward in so many ways. He wasn't as hesitant and he didn't hold back like her ex did. She liked the fact she didn't have to feel like she was walking on eggshells around Emmett. That had annoyed her to no end with Edward. They personalities were polar opposites and there was something there that just drew her to Emmett. He was easy to be around, to laugh with, and to joke around. She knew he could be serious too, but it was the ease with which he carried himself that made him so comfortable to be around. He wasn't brooding and on edge all of the time like Edward was. He was laidback and genuinely happy, and she loved that.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts when she heard the front door open and close, Bella laughed, "Come on girl, you have to get ready to go on your date." She flung the covers away from her and grabbed her things. She was giddy with excitement of finally going on a real date with her mate.

When Emmett entered the Cullen house everything seemed to be fairly quiet. He knew from the music that Edward was in his room. A soft laugh told him that Jasper and Alice were in their room. A sudden foot stomp signaled where Rose was and he shook his head. That wasn't going to be a fun one to deal with, but he had to confront her at some point in time and tell her. He wondered where Carlisle and Esme were; he may need them for backup.

Taking a quick shower and changing his clothes, Emmett walked out of his room and was about to go in search of Rosalie when she found him. He cringed inwardly at seeing her and then cleared his throat. It was now or never, "Rose, I was just coming to find you."

"Going out to see your little bitch?" Rosalie sneered with disdain.

"So you know then. Well that makes this a lot easier, Bella is my mate and you need to shut up about her. I will not tolerate you saying anything bad about her," Emmett glared at her as Jasper and Alice appeared behind the blonde girl. He subtly shook his head for them to hold their position and not do anything.

Rose snickered derisively, "Oh that is rich. She actually has you so mesmerized that you believe she is your mate. If I remember correctly, just a few days ago we all believed she was Edward's mate. It's funny how she is making the rounds, just like a little slut."

"Watch what you say or else. She was never his mate, she was always mine," Emmett retorted lifting his chin just a little higher, "You would do well to remember that a mated couple is protected and if you do anything to her or say anything about her, you will regret your deeds and words."

"Threatening me now? Remember who made you who you are!"

"Carlisle is the one that turned me, and you can't hold that over my head any longer. I am my own man and I made me who I am. You were there, but you did nothing except try to boss me around and treat me like a child. I am over that. I am finally with the person that was made for me, and you can't do anything about it." When the big man saw that she was at a loss for words, he sneered, "I will do anything to protect her, I don't care who I go up against. You need to remember that you are not the head of this family and the world does not revolve around you. I hope one day you find your true mate, but until then… leave mine alone. I am not threatening you, I am promising you."

Rosalie was indignant, "She is nothing more than a lowly human! Edward just needs to drain her since she is his singer and she will be out of our lives for good!"

Gasps were heard throughout the hallway. Although they knew she was upset about the turn of events and didn't like Bella, they were still shocked by the words spewing from Rosalie's mouth. It was a threat that could not be ignored.

Carlisle and Esme had also heard everything because they had just walked back into the house. Rushing up the stairs to join the others and found Rose with her hands fisted and her searing gaze on Emmett. Emmett looked calm, but they knew he was anything but. His jaw was tight and his eyes were narrowed. He was a lion that was about to pounce on an unsuspecting gazelle. Then again, Rose may be expecting his attack.

"It would be in your best interest to shut up Rose," Emmett snapped.

"Why should I? It's the truth," she smirked. She had no idea who was behind her and listening to her every word. She knew of Jasper and Alice, but not the others. Even Edward had come to witness the spectacle.

Walking forward, Carlisle knew he had to diffuse the situation before it escalated. He grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her back, "That is enough. You said that you would leave them alone and give them space. This is not giving them space and your threats could be seen as an act of war. Is that what you want? You could lose your life because of your hatred."

As if suddenly becoming aware of her surroundings and what she was saying, Rose closed her mouth and huffed, "I will not lose my life for some measly dirty human."

"Esme, take her to my study. I think we need to have a sit down. Edward, did you need to say something?" Carlisle knew Edward was behind him and he was still struggling from losing the girl, but he didn't think that he would do anything… at least not today.

"No," Edward spoke in a voice that held a distinct pout to it before striding off to go back to his room.

"Are you ok Emmett?" Carlisle asked because he could tell that his son was still angry and upset by the confrontation and no one could blame him for that.

Darting his eyes to Carlisle, Emmett growled, "I'm fine!"

"Maybe it would be best if you left for a couple of hours," the doctor suggested. It would give them time to calm Rose down and allow Emmett to blow off some steam.

"Fine. I was on my way out anyway. I am taking Bella out," Emmett replied and started to move past his father figure when Carlisle grabbed his arm. He looked at the older man in askance.

"She is upset and jealous. Don't let her get to you because that is what she wants. Have fun with Bella and know that Rose will do nothing to hurt her or your relationship."

"I wish I could be confident in that, but Rose hates Bella for no apparent reason. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries something. I know you think she will back off, but I don't think she will," Emmett muttered before walking down the stairs and leaving the rest of his family behind. He didn't trust the blonde, and after what she said about Edward draining Bella, he knew he needed to be extra cautious for his mate's sake.

He made his way to the church and grabbed his jeep before driving to over to Bella's to pick her up for their date. When he caught sight of her, all thoughts of the fight he just had with Rose, Edward being a threat to Bella, and everything else melted away. She was stunning and he couldn't get enough of her even if he lived hundreds of years. She was perfection made into woman to him, and she was his.


	15. Port Angeles

**A/N: Don't worry everyone; Rose will learn her lesson eventually. Maybe sooner rather than later. We will just have to see. Enjoy the next chapter and please let me know what you think if you get a chance. **

Chapter 15 – Port Angeles

"You look beautiful," Emmett told the brunette on the porch, a touch of awe in his words. There was just something about this slip of a girl that had captured his heart and that fate had destined for him. Bella could be clumsy and awkward at times, but there was always something about her that made her the most beautiful girl he had ever seen; and she somehow could look past everything and into your soul to see the real you hidden beneath all of the layers.

Looking down at her outfit, Bella guffawed and shook her head. She was only wearing a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt with her sneakers, casual as per the instructions he gave. She might have thrown on a touch of make-up, but not much. In her eyes, she was her normal everyday plain self; however, when Emmett looked at her with those eyes that could make her knees weak, she could truly believe it when he said she looked beautiful. "Thank you," she whispered with a blush silently admiring her view of him. That is when she noticed a tightness around his eyes; something was off about him, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. Rose knows about us and we talked when I went home," he explained as he walked up the remaining stairs and pulled her into his arms with a weak smile on his face, "So now everyone knows."

"She's upset." It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact.

"And she will get over it just like Edward will."

"Are you sure?"

Emmett sighed and rested his chin on top of her head, "I am not going to say it will happen overnight, but I am saying that it will happen. I also know that they will not bother us or interfere because they can't." Silently he said to himself,_ "At least I hope they won't."_

"What do you mean they can't?"

"I mean that when someone finds their true mate it is a special thing and it could mean trouble if they try to interfere. Besides that, Carlisle is in full support of us and they could find themselves out of the coven if anything were to happen. So, they will back off and get over it because they would rather be with the family than have to leave the family," Emmett gave her one final squeeze before lifting her up and carrying her to the car both of them laughing and pushing the problems of being together out of their minds. They really didn't have much of a choice since they were true mates, the draw was too much to ignore; therefore, they would have to learn to deal with the minefield that would surround them until everyone was willing to accept their relationship.

Still laughing, Bella shook her head as she adjusted herself in the seat and Emmett buckled her in, "You know I could have walked to the car."

"But that wouldn't have been as much fun," he shot her a wink and then ran to his side of the car.

Bella chuckled. Unlike Edward who sometimes forgot himself around her and the neighborhood, Emmett actually remember to act and move like a human. It was nice to not have to remind someone that they needed to act like a human and not the vampire he was. "Ok, ok. So where are we going?" As he got into the jeep and took his seat, he smiled. The look was secretive and she knew he was not going to give her any information.

"It's a surprise."

"Well then, I have no choice but to trust you."

"That would be true," he laughed as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. It wasn't that he couldn't tell her or that it was a huge secret, but he liked the idea of surprising her and doing something special for her.

As they drove along the roads leading out of Forks, they talked about anything and everything. Emmett told her what he remembered of his human life and she told him what it was like growing up for her. They conversed about Emmett's love of sports, and Bella's inability to play anything sports related; that made him laugh. Nothing was off limits for the couple, and they found that they could talk to each other about even the things they didn't want to normally tell about themselves. They were each other's safe place.

Bella soon realized that they were nearing Port Angeles and started to wonder again what her mate's plan was. Memories flooded her mind of the last time she was there, and although she knew that nothing could harm her while she was with Emmett, she found herself a little nervous. Her knee was bounding up and down, and her hands were in fists at her side as she looked out the window and passed by the street that would lead to that place.

Feeling a hand grasp hers and forcing her fingers to unclench, she snapped her head to the left and looked at Emmett. She saw the worried look on his face and realized he didn't know anything about what happened that night. Giving him a forced smile, she asked, "So what are we doing in Port Angeles?"

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Emmett asked more concerned about Bella than his plans.

"Nothing," she whispered not wanting to ruin the day he had planned for her.

When Bella had decided to keep whatever was bothering her inside, Emmett decided he needed to pull over so that they could talk. If it was something that would trouble her as much as it appeared, they needed to discuss it; and then he would do whatever it took to help her get over it. Pulling into a parking lot, he parked the jeep and turned off the ignition before turning to her, "Let's try this again. What's wrong?"

Bella knew at that point that Emmett was not going to drop it and her only option was to spill what happened; so she did, "It is just that the last time I was in Port Angeles, it wasn't the best visit."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, she opened up, "Jessica, Angela, and I came shopping for prom dresses and I decided to go off on my own because it wasn't for me, and I wanted to go to a certain book store to get a special book."

"Special book?"

"It had the history of the cold ones in it. Jake told me about the legend and I thought it might explain some things… it did," she mumbled.

It dawned on Emmett that she was talking about the night she discovered their secret, "Ok, so what happened then?"

Looking down into her lap, she finished her story, "I ran into some drunks that tried to attack me. I tried to fight them back, but there were more of them than there was of me. Edward showed up at the last minute and rescued me from them. They wanted to… They were going to…"

Using his speed to unharness her from the seat, he pulled her into his lap and buried his face in her neck as he held her as tight as possible without crushing her, "Why didn't I know about this?" He was talking more to himself than her. Edward had not told any of them what happened that night, well unless he told Esme or Carlisle.

"I didn't want to talk about it. I got away without any problems and Edward rescued me. He took me to dinner after that where I found out that he couldn't read my mind, and then he took me back to Forks. I didn't think I was bothered by it still, but when we drove by that street…" she paused and then continued in a hushed tone, "it kind of brought it all back."

He continued holding her for another twenty minutes without saying anything before he pulled back a little bit and lifted her face, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, I will be alright knowing I am with you. Where are we going anyway?"

"Ok. Well I was thinking we could get takeout and then I could take you to the park and you could eat lunch there."

"The park? There are parks in Forks though."

"Yes, but there are also a lot of people we know around that would probably not leave us alone, plus this one has a good trail to hike on if you wanted to."

"Point taken," she laughed, "Ok, let's go to the park."

"What kind of food do you want for lunch?"

"Sandwiches sound good and easy."

"Subway it is," Emmett smiled and helped her to her seat, once again helping to buckle her in before pulling out of the lot and driving down the road.

After they had stopped and got her lunch, they continued to the park. Bella thought it was breathtaking and after a small walk around the pond in the middle of the park, they both squatted down and sat on the bank of the water to watch the ducks and swans that were there. Laughing as the birds gathered around her, she tore off pieces of her bread and threw it in the water for them to eat. It really was a peaceful place.

When Bella had finished eating and feeding the animals, they decided to go on the trail Emmett had told her about earlier. Holding hands and enjoying the alone time together, Bella forgot about anything bad associated with the city. Emmett wiped away the memories and replaced it with the perfect day together. She didn't want it to end knowing that the next day would be the real test when the school found out that she was with Emmett now instead of Edward.

Unfortunately the day had to end at some point, and as Emmett guided her back to the jeep; but something went wrong. Bella stopped when three men started walking towards them and into the park. Emmett turned back to see her frozen with wide eyes, "What happened?"

"The one in the middle, he was there that night," Bella whispered recognizing one of the trio approaching.

The man apparently recognized her too because he suddenly started to leer and chuckled, "Well well well. What do we have here? Did you have to find a new guy to have fun with? You know you could have called me and I would have taken care of you." He looked to the others with him and they all started to snicker.

Looking up at Emmett, she tightened her grip on his hand, "Let's just get out of here."

"Leaving so soon honey? I am sure I could give your new man…" He was cut off by a hand around his throat.

"I really don't think you want to finish that sentence. You will now apologize to my girlfriend and then you and your friends will get out of here; and if I were you… I wouldn't ever look at another girl or talk about a girl like that again. Do you understand me?" Emmett snarled. How dare anyone talk to or about Bella that way? The fact that he had attacked her once, made him want to kill the stranger. The only reason he didn't was because he was with others and with more people in the park, it left too many witnesses.

Turning read from lack of oxygen, he moved his eyes slowly towards Bella and choked out, "Sorry."

Emmett threw him to the ground and grabbed Bella in order to get her to the car so that he could get her out of there, but he heard a sound and knew the other man was not finished with them. Well he would just teach him a lesson after all.

The man was pissed. The girl was getting away from him yet again and that tall man with her just insulted him in front of his friends. No one did that to him. Pulling out a knife, he ran towards the couple with every intention of killing the boyfriend and taking the girl. He failed.

As soon as he was close enough, Emmett swung around and grabbed the man's arm squeezing until he felt the bones snap. Squeezing the wrist until the man let go of the knife, Emmett elbowed him in the ribs and knew that a couple of those had been broken also. The stranger was done for; he was writhing around on the ground.

A park ranger, who had witnessed the whole thing, ran up to the scene and called an ambulance. After getting the contact information for both Bella and Emmett, he let them go without any problems. It was pure self-defense.

Now that they had gotten the all clear to leave, Emmett wasted no time in getting Bella out of there. After strapping her in, he pulled out of the park as fast as possible. When they were out of Port Angeles, he turned to her and apologized, "Sorry that today didn't end well."

"That asshole wasn't your fault and you got in a few good licks. I think he will think twice before trying to attack someone again," Bella smiled up at him. She found some satisfaction in the fact that the jerk was going to have to suffer physically for what he tried to do to Emmett, not that a knife could have done damage to her mate, but it was the principle of the matter.

Laughing, Emmett smirked, "I think you might be right." He turned serious again, "But still, it wasn't how I wanted our date to end."

"That isn't how our date is going to end."

"It isn't?"

"No. You are going to come to my house and give me a kiss good night on the porch. Then you are going to take your car home and come back over. The window will be open."

"I see."

Bella grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together. He had helped her tonight and seeing him beat up the other guy had given her a small level of redemption, "He was a little blip on the radar and nothing to concern ourselves with now. You took care of him and the end of the date will not happen until I fall asleep. Then tomorrow we will tackle the school together."

Bringing her hand up to his lips, he softly kissed the knuckles, "Yes, we will."


	16. Back to School

**A/N: Well as many of my stories do, this one has taken on a life of its own and is turning out to be a bit more than I had originally planned, but that is ok! It has been fun to write about Bella and Emmett and their journey. The original plan was to not have as much drama with Rose and Edward, but plans change and I have to go with the flow of the story. I am glad you are all along with me for the ride. Enjoy the new chapter and as always, if you can, please review and let me know what you think or if you have suggestions. **

Chapter 16 – Back to School

Tuesday morning rolled around and Bella begrudgingly got out of bed at Emmett's insistence. Today was the day that they were going to face the school; that also meant that they were going to be in the same place at the same time as Rosalie and Edward. In other words, the day was set up to be the perfect disaster. Overnight she went from being Edward's girlfriend to Emmett's girlfriend. Emmett went from being attached at the hip to Rose, to being attached to Bella. In a town where the biggest news is what the student population ate for lunch that day, this was going to make headlines.

Emmett had to coax Bella out of bed and although it had been fun, he wondered at one point if she would ever actually get up. He didn't think she was that hard to wake her up, but this morning had proved that there were days that his mate just liked to stay in bed. Truth be told, today he wouldn't have minded staying in bed and cuddling with her. He didn't relish facing the exes at school when he knew not everything was resolved and he wondered if it ever would be. When she finally got up, he ran home to get his car and get ready to go; he was going to pick her up and they were going to arrive together so that they faced everything as a couple. He would not leave her to the wolves that he knew his "siblings" were.

As Bella walked back into her bedroom after her shower, she wondered what was going to happen today. What were her friends going to say? How was Edward going to react? She knew it would be awkward with him, especially in biology where they sat side by side, but they had to learn to deal with each other eventually. Her main worry was not her ex, but another's. Rosalie had never particularly liked her and made no show at hiding her true feelings. Now that Bella was with Emmett, the brunette was sure that those feelings of hatred would be magnified. Shaking off those thoughts and feelings, she proceeded to finish getting ready and headed downstairs to get something to eat. She knew that she would have to remain strong if she was going to survive high school, or at least high school as it stands going forward.

Just as she was finishing washing her dishes from breakfast, there was a knock at the front door and Bella felt her heart beat accelerate and a smile appeared on her face. She didn't have to answer the door to know who it was… she just knew it was Emmett. There was something in her that calmed down as soon as he was close. Grabbing her bag, she opened the door and there on the front porch stood the man of her dreams. She stood on her tip toes and gave him a brief kiss in greeting, "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Are you ready for this?" Emmett asked scanning her face for any sign of stress or apprehension. He was worried about her and the whole situation, and he would do anything and everything to protect his mate no matter the cost to himself.

"Absolutely not, but it is better to just rip the band aide off quickly than it is to hold off. We will be fine," she tried to reassure him and herself, but knew that even if her friends accepted the change, they still had to contend with two people that she knew did not approve of the relationship. The good news was they also had two allies in Jasper and Alice and they would be in school also to help decrease the animosity. Bella had never looked forward to Jasper's gift more than she was right now. Hopping into the jeep with Emmett, Bella didn't know what today would bring, but she really prayed it wasn't going to be too bad. It was time to face the music.

As the couple pulled up to the school, they could see the Cullen siblings had already arrived; they could also see the looks they were getting from other students when they arrived together and not with their significant others, or who the school thought they were with. Bella's friends' faces were mixed levels of confusion and shock. Jessica's jaw dropped opened and Angela would look from Bella to Edward and back again. Without being able to read minds, both Emmett and Bella knew what they were all thinking, _"What the hell is going on?" _The shock intensified, when Bella and Emmett got out of the car and laced their fingers together before walking up to her group of friends.

"Hi everyone," Bella smiled pretending like there was nothing weird about the situation. She could tell that Jessica and Angela were waiting to ambush her and couldn't wait until they went to class. Mike was not so subtle.

"So what's going on here?" He asked a hint of jealousy lacing his words.

Everyone turned to the new couple expectantly, waiting for their answer. Bella looked at Emmett before she faced her friends again, "Well Edward and I broke up because Emmett and I have feelings for each other."

"Weren't you with the blonde girl?" Jessica inquired. If Mike broke the ice, surely it was ok for her to continue with the line of questioning. She didn't care if it made them both squirm. It really didn't seem fair that Bella got two of the Cullen men and she got zero, but this did mean that Edward was once again free to be pursued.

Clearing his throat, Emmett felt a small squeeze from Bella's hand and knew she was giving him her silent support, "I was, but we were never really right for each other and my feelings for her turned out to be more platonic in nature than that of a lover."

"But for Bella it's as a lover?" Jessica probed snidely. She felt her arm being slapped and turned to face her punisher… Angela. "What? One day she is with Edward and now she is with Emmett. It just seems like everything happened really quickly."

Bella chuckled nervously. She had been expecting Jessica to be the aggressor, but it was still hard to face the firing squad. Eric had been standing there opening his mouth periodically and then immediately shutting it. Angela looked like she was supportive as long as Bella was happy. Jessica was scowling; and Ben was giving her a smile and a thumb's up. "I know it seems sudden, but it has been coming for a while. You can choose to believe me or not, but I really care about Emmett and am happy."

"Then we are happy for you. Aren't we?" Angela smiled nudging Jessica.

"Right! We are happy for you as long as you are happy," Jessica's voice dripped with fake giddiness.

Emmett could tell that Jessica wasn't exactly happy about the new relationship status, but he also knew that she had the biggest crush on Edward and was upset when her friend started dating the one guy no one could get. She was a jealous girl and he may need to watch her as well as the two upset vampires. Looking down at his girlfriend, he spoke softly, "Are you ready to go to class? I was going to walk you to your room before I go to mine."

Beaming, Bella nodded, "Yah, let's go." She turned to her friends, "I will see all of you in class in a bit."

When they walked off, the small group of friends proceeded to gossip about the new couple, they never expected Bella and Emmett would end up together. They always thought she was happy with Edward. This was a turn of events that had rocked their world.

Emmett could hear what the troupe was saying and wanted to laugh. For all intents and purposes it did look like he stole Bella away from Edward, but if they only knew the whole story; they would realize that she was only with Edward because she didn't think she could have Emmett. Shaking his head, he breathed in Bella's scent and sniggered… life had a way of working itself out and he believed it would continue to do so as long as he was with his mate.

Bella had been prepared to be bombarded when her friends arrived in class. She didn't have everyone in the same class each period, so she felt like she was repeating herself a lot, which she was. By the time lunch rolled around, she just wanted to escape and spend some time with her mate. Unfortunately she couldn't escape or sit outside because it was raining, but at least he sat beside her and she felt a little better. They had started out alone at the small table and soon her friends joined them wanting to ogle the new couple and begin the interview process all over again. Bella could see everyone in the lunch room staring in their direction. When she met the gazes of Rosalie and Edward, she immediately looked down so she would not have to witness the hostility she saw in their eyes. Alice and Jasper were sitting with them and smiling their approval. They were the ones that were keeping the exes in check at the moment and Bella was grateful.

Emmett could feel the sudden change in Bella and briefly glanced down at her before scanning the room. He knew someone made her uncomfortable and when he saw the glares Rose and Edward were sending their way, he returned the glare and silently promised that he would have a little talk with them later.

By the end of the day, Bella was exhausted and just ready to build herself a cocoon to wait out the animosity she was feeling from multiple people all day. Walking out of her last class, she was expecting to wait for Emmett by the car, but he was standing just outside the door waiting for her. She smiled at him because his was the face she most wanted to see; and stretching up as he bent down a little, gave him a small kiss.

"Bad day?" Emmett asked examining her face and seeing the fatigue in her eyes. She had had a rough day, and he knew it would have been worse for her than for him since most people tended to stay away from the Cullen clan.

"It wasn't worse than what I was expecting. I am just ready to get out of here," she responded as they started to walk down the hall to her locker.

"Well, let's get your stuff and then I will either take you home, or we can go for a drive."

The thought of a drive perked her up a little bit. It was a small brief respite from everything that surrounded them and it sounded perfect. She had a lot of homework, but it could wait, "Can we go for a drive?"

Smiling at her, Emmett leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "You got it."

The drive turned out to be exactly what they both needed. It was a short escape and relaxing. They talked about everything that happened, and although Emmett knew it wasn't finished with Rose and Edward, he knew they were over the hurdle of her friends… except maybe Jessica. That was one less thing to worry about. Now if they could just convince the two people that could be the most danger to them.


	17. Jealousy and Fury

**A/N: I figured Bella and Emmett have enough to worry about with Rose and Edward, and Bella's real friends would support her choice. They may talk about them in hushed whispers and gossip as high school students are want to do, but they will support them after the initial shock. Ergo, I didn't really want to make the first day too difficult for them. Jess76… I am not making it a law per se, but more of an understanding that you don't or you will have to pay the consequences of a mate defending his/her mate. I would like to think that Carlisle would support mates and punish those that try to hurt others. Enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

Chapter 17 – Jealousy and Fury

Rosalie watched Emmett and Bella flaunt their new relationship status all day and she was ready to murder someone or something. It wasn't fair. Did she know that Emmett wasn't her true mate? Yes, she did, but that didn't stop her from wanting him around. There was still an attraction to him on her part, and without the guarantee that she would ever find hers, she had settled for Emmett and enjoyed life. She was in charge of the relationship and she had been comfortable in the fact that she believed he would never leave her. That was less than a week ago. Now she was single because he left her for that lowly, weak, human. It wasn't fair!

Growling low in her throat as she watched Emmett and Bella walk off towards the parking lot, she wanted to leap on the girl and rip her to pieces. "I know you feel the same way about them that I do," she sneered to the man that had walked up beside her knowing he witnessed the same spectacle.

"What exactly is that?" Edward rolled his eyes. He could read her mind and knew that she truly hated Bella, and wanted to get her for stealing Emmett away. Rosalie was jealous and Edward knew it, but he couldn't argue with her feelings because they were the same as his. He wanted to rip his now ex away from his brother and hold her tight. _"Maybe I should have drained her while I had the chance and then Emmett would not be with her right now," _he thought as he narrowed his eyes on the spot the couple was last seen before disappearing into the parking lot.

Turning so that she was facing Edward, she glared at him, "Don't toy with me. I know you want her back and I know you want to teach Emmett a lesson."

"That might be the case, but it isn't going to happen. Carlisle has ordered us to stay away from them and we have watch dogs following our every move," Edward quickly scanned the school yard looking for Alice and Jasper.

"So if they could be gotten rid of, would you attempt to get your lowly Bella back. Although, I am not sure why you would want a slut like that."

Edward thought about it for a second. Would he? Could he? He did want her back, but would it be worth it? Hearing Emmett's jeep start up, he knew his answer, "I would."

Grinning darkly, Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I knew it."

"So you do have a plan to get them apart, don't you?" Edward asked scanning her mind and seeing bits and pieces of a plan coming together."

"Not yet, but I will soon."

Conversation was stopped as Alice and Jasper walked up to them. Now was not the time or the place to discuss anything, but they would get their moment and then when the time was right, they would strike and rip the newly formed couple apart.

Glaring, Rose grumbled, "Let's get out of here. I am done with this hell hole today."

Jasper studied his sister for a moment before he smirked, "After you princess." With that the foursome, wandered into the parking lot and were soon driving off towards their home just outside of Forks.

A lone figure stepped out from behind a building and removed herself from the shadows, "They didn't look too happy that they lost their significant others. I wonder what happened."

As soon as they got home, Rose and Edward entered the house while Alice and Jasper decided to go around back and talk for a second. They had known as soon as they approached Rose and Edward that they were plotting something. Jasper could feel the rage, animosity, and jealousy coming from Rosalie. From Edward, he could feel anger, bitterness, and loss; there was still some jealousy there, but it was more than that. It felt more like he believed he missed out on something and should have taken the chance. There was only one thing that could be though, and there was no way they were going to let him get to Bella.

"They are planning something," Alice spoke as soft as she could, knowing that Jasper could still hear her.

"I believe they are. What do you see?" Jasper asked his mate to see if she saw something in the future that they needed to prepare for.

Nodding, she answered, "It isn't really clear, but I think they are going to try to break them up."

"What about Bella? Emmett?"

"I don't see their deaths, but I do see Bella as more than a human in her future. I don't know if it is a result of Rose and Edwards plans or something else… all I know is that she won't remain human."

"When?"

"I don't know. I don't think they have set anything in motion yet."

"We need to keep an eye on them. They will know that you can see what is going to happen before it does and Edward will know what we are thinking. We are going to have to be on our toes and expect anything at any time. Carlisle and Esme will need to know what is going on also. They are jealous and enraged about what happened, and that is never a good combination."

"Do you think there is a chance this will all blow over and they won't do anything?"

Jasper looked at his mate and saw the hopeful expression on her face. He knew what she wanted him to say, but he would not lie to her about anything. Shaking his head, he sighed and pulled her into his arms, "I wish I could Darlin', but I don't think it will just go away. I think Rose holds a grudge and will nurse her resentment of Bella, and I think she will help stoke those same fires in Edward. I have a feeling it won't stop until someone stops them."

"So why can't we just stop them now before anything happens?"

"I wish we could. Right now we don't have any proof and Carlisle won't act until they actually do something or we have something concrete. They are still members of the coven and not felons… yet. If we try to stop them now, they could claim that they weren't going to do anything and then behave for a while until everyone's guard is lowered. Then they will still act against the new mates. Right now we just need to watch them and wait. I will give Emmett a heads up and tell him to be on his guard. I am sure that he is, but he needs to know to be prepared for anything. If we try to top them now, it just means that much more time that they can make their plans."

Knowing he was right, Alice let out a loud exhale, "You're right, but I worry about them.

Kissing the top of her head, Jasper smiled at his wife's kind heart, "I know you do, but Emmett is a good fighter and will be able to protect Bella; and she may be clumsy but she has a fire in her and I don't think we have even scratched the surface on her. We will do what we can for them, and so will Esme and Carlisle. Alright?"

"Alright," Alice whispered. It was going to be hard to sit back and watch knowing that people you cared about and loved could be in danger. She would not let Rosalie and Edward hurt anyone, she would do what she could to stop them and if they did anything… well she was sure Jasper would make them pay. He was a talented vampire himself after all.

"Come on, let's go talk to Esme and Carlisle and let them know what is going on," Jasper released her and started pulling her to the house. He wasn't sure what Rose and Edward would come up with, but he had yet to find someone that could best him when it came to military strategy, planning, or fighting. He would be ready for this and if needed they would pay.


	18. Family Meeting

**A/N: Well we know that Rose and Edward aren't just going to roll over and let everything happen naturally. Did you really think it would happen like that? It seems like Edward is going to follow Rosalie's lead… this can be bad. Now the question is, what are they going to do and will Bella and Emmett come out on the other side? We will have to wait and see. Enjoy the new chapter and please review if you can.**

Chapter 18 – Family Meeting

"I can see the problem," Carlisle spoke as fast and as quietly as possible so that others not in the room with him would not be able to hear the conversation.

"I don't know what they have planned, but it can't be good," Jasper declared.

Esme looked worried and didn't like where this was going. She didn't want to believe that Rosalie and Edward were plotting against Emmett and Bella, but she knew that Jasper and Alice wouldn't lie about something like that. She also knew that neither of them was happy that Emmett and Bella left them and became a couple finding their soul mates in each other. It couldn't have been easy to be set aside for someone else, and knowing Rose already had a temper… this didn't bode well, "So what are we going to do?"

"I am not sure there is anything we can do. I hope with time that they will accept it. Hear me out Jasper before you interrupt," Carlisle gave the empath a pointed look when he could tell the southern vamp wanted to say something, "I know it seems unlikely to happen and we have to prepare for the fact that they won't, but I would hope all of their time with us will have taught them that there are some things you cannot control and you have to accept some things as they are whether you like them or not. However, we need to watch them and be prepared to act in order to protect Bella and Emmett in the event that Rose and Edward try and retaliate. I don't want to go against someone I consider family, but finding your true mate is hard enough, I won't have them break Emmett and Bella apart."

"I agree. Alice and I can watch them at school, but it is going to take all of us keeping an eye on them to make sure nothing happens," Jasper stated. He turned to Alice, "I need to you to keep looking forward and if you see anything, warn the rest of us."

Nodding, Alice agreed, "I can do that. I don't want to think that they are doing something that can harm one of their own, but I also wouldn't put it past them. Scorned lovers and all that…"

Jasper smirked and shook his head, "That is very true Darlin'."

"So other than watching them and listening when we can, we can't do anything to stop them? Carlisle, what if you tried to talk to them?" Esme inquired.

Sighing, Carlisle looked at Jasper and Alice and then returned his gaze to his wife and mate, "We tried reasoning with Edward and I thought it worked, but with Rosalie part of this also… I just don't know if it will reach them. Like Jasper said earlier, if we let them know we are onto them, it might take them longer to act and the longer it takes, the better their plan will be."

"Couldn't we at least try? They are still part of this coven," Esme pressed on. She knew it was a long shot, but maybe if she and Carlisle talked to them together, maybe they could get through to Rose and Edward. Even if it didn't work, it was worth a shot to her so that no one was hurt more than they currently were. She knew if it came down to it, her first two children could lose their lives over their jealousy and angst; and that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

Carlisle walked up to his wife and kissed her forehead pulling her into his embrace, "We will try and I hope that we can reach them."

Smiling, Esme knew this whole situation was hard for him, "Thank you; that is all I ask."

Jasper knew any words spent in pleading with the scorned lovers would probably be wasted, but he could also understand Esme's point of view. These were her children and this was the family she didn't have in her mortal life; she was the peacemaker and wanted to keep her family happy and together. He could not fault her for that wish and he couldn't find fault for Carlisle giving in to the request because it would be what would make his mate happy, and he knew the patriarch really did hope that his words reached the two errant "teens", but Rose was still a spoiled little princess who believed the world revolved around her and Edward was still a naïve little boy that thought because he was the first son, he was the best son. "When will you talk to them?" He questioned wanting to make sure he was near just in case the talk got heated knowing he could use his gift to calm the situation down.

Glancing up from his mate, Carlisle said, "I think now would be the best time. Esme, why don't you go and get Rose and I will get Edward and we will meet downstairs in the living room. I don't want them to feel like they are being disciplined or pushed into anything like they might if we brought them both in here."

Esme nodded and left Carlisle's study in order to go and find her daughter figure. Sending a silent prayer that both she and Edward listened to what they had to say, she knocked on Rosalie's door and opened it when she heard "Come in" called from the other side. "Can you come down into the living room? We are having a family meeting."

"I didn't think the traitor was back yet. How are we having a family meeting without him?" Rosalie sneered.

"Please Rose?"

Slamming the magazine she was flipping through down on the bed, she got up in a huff, "Fine."

Meanwhile Carlisle found Edward's door opened and he was writing in his journal, "What do you want Carlisle?"

"I was just wondering if you could come downstairs for a moment. We are having a family meeting," the father figure responded.

Before he lifted is face to meet that of the leader of the Cullen coven, Edward rolled his eyes, "I guess I can do that, but how are we having a family meeting without Emmett?" He already knew the meeting was about him and Rosalie since he could see it in Carlisle's mind.

Soon the family minus Emmett was gathered in the living room. It was apparent that as soon as Rosalie and Edward made their appearance downstairs, they were on the defense and did not like the fact that they were called into a meeting knowing it was about them. Jasper could feel the animosity and jealousy coming off of them in waves and immediately prepared himself for the worse because he had a feeling that before this meeting was done, he would be using his unique talents to make sure no one got out of hand.

"Before you start, let me just say, I don't think we should have a family meeting without all members of this supposed family present," Rosalie snapped.

"Rose!" Esme chastised her.

Carlisle could already tell this was going to be a hard fought battle, "We called you and Edward down here to discuss what is going on with Bella and Emmett. They are each other's mates and I am sure you are feeling a little upset about the fact that they left you for each other."

"A little?" Edward scoffed, "I still don't believe that they are true mates. I still think she belongs to me."

Pressing forward, Carlisle continued, "We don't choose who our mates are; we only know who they are when we finally cross paths with them. Emmett and Bella didn't choose this and they didn't mean to hurt you. Edward, I know you think that Bella is meant for you, but she isn't. Her blood calls out to her because she is your singer and that is it. You cannot force her to be with you, she isn't a possession."

"Carlisle is right. Bella isn't something to be owned or to belong to you or Emmett, she is a person and as such she can choose who she wants to be with. She chose Emmett. She fought against her feelings for him because she thought he was Rose's true mate, but they were never real mates and we all knew that. She never wanted to hurt you, but that being said she has made her decision and you should abide by it. If you really love someone, you can't force them to do what you want when you want, you have to accept them as a person and cherish them. Loving someone isn't about possessing them; it is about mutual understanding and wanting to see them happy. Edward, if Bella was really your mate, you would do anything in your power to make her happy and you have done nothing but try to control her and her life. That isn't love… that is obsession," Esme backed up her mate.

Standing up, Edward started to yell, "She is nothing but a weak little human that needs to be protected. If I was controlling anything in her life, it was so that she would not get hurt or worse yet, die!" He could feel his mood shifting and a sense of calmness enter his being, and he knew immediately that Jasper was forcing this on him, "Stop Jasper!"

"I don't think so Edward. You cannot control when a human dies or how long they live. Part of being human is getting hurt, making mistakes, and learning from them, but you wanted her to live in a bubble and never spread her wings. She is more than what you give her credit for and she deserves someone that will nurture the real her instead of trying to lock her away and keep her as a museum piece," Jasper stated.

Rose could also feel the calmness enter her and she knew she could not fight it, she could still use her words though, "All of you have been blinded by the human. How do we know she isn't a witch that has cast a spell over Emmett and you? Edward can read her mind, so how do we know what she says is true?"

"I can influence her feelings and Alice can still see her future, so apparently it is only Edward's gift that doesn't work on her. Maybe her mind is stronger or there is something else that is preventing Edward from breaching it. Edward is not infallible; as much as he thinks he is there are ways around his gift. It doesn't really matter because they are mates and as such will be protected," Jasper explained.

Speaking up again, Carlisle added to what Jasper said, "He is right. There are ways around most gifts, and Edward is not perfect. You need to learn to accept the fact that Bella and Emmett are together now and will be together going forward. If you try to interfere in their relationship, you will have to deal with the consequences on your own."

"What are you going to kill us?" Rose laughed.

"He might not, but I could," Jasper smirked still controlling the two vamps that needed to be subdued. He wasn't making idle threats. If Rosalie and Edward wanted to meddle, he would not hesitate to kill them if needed.

"You wouldn't!" Rose tried to exclaim, but it came out a lot more passive than she wanted it to.

Edward could read Jasper's mind and knew he was not joking, "He isn't kidding. He would do it."

Deciding she needed to have her say, Alice told them, "We don't want to kill anyone. We love you two and you are family, but we will also protect Emmett and Bella. They are family too. It is hard enough trying to find your true mate, if someone tries to take that person away, it could kill the other one. You two need to leave them alone and accept the fact that their decision has been made."

"Just give it a chance and give them some time," Carlisle demanded of his children.

"Whatever," Rosalie mumbled. She wasn't quite ready to accept what everyone was telling her, but she would go along with them for now. Maybe her mind would be changed, but she highly doubted it.

Edward was scared. He knew that following Rose could lead to his death, but Bella called out to him. He was sure of it. Could he really accept that he wasn't allowed to be at her side any longer protecting her from the dangers of this world? Why did it have to be Emmett? "Fine," he grumbled.

Jasper released them from his influence and both Edward and Rosalie ran up the stairs each slamming their doors shut. "I don't think they have learned, but they will back off for a little bit at least," he sighed.

"I don't see anything, but that could be because they are undecided right now," Alice stated as she scanned images of the future.

Pulling Esme into his arms, Carlisle told them, "Right now all we can do is watch them and make sure they give Bella and Emmett space. We will keep an eye on them and if they try anything, we will do what we can to stop them."

"Agreed," the others spoke together as their eyes all fell on the stairs. Would they actually take to heart what was spoken today, or would they turn on their own family and pay the ultimate price?

**A/N2: I would like to think that Jasper has control and has honed his gift that he could use it on only those he wished to or on a general area. **


	19. The Truth of Singers

**A/N: Thiree… I have to agree with you. I don't think Jasper is weak and even in the books they have to turn to him to get through the vampire army. He has a gift that I think could be very effective and useful in whatever he wants to use it in. LOL. I think that is why in my Jasper/Bella stories I try to bring that out. He is a southern man from Texas, believe me when I say he can kick ass. :D Jasper had to use his gift for the talk with Rosalie and Edward, but I have a feeling that it won't end there. I am sure you are ready to see more Bella and Emmett, so we will get to it. Enjoy and please review if you can.**

Chapter 19 – The Truth of Singers

They drove around for hours escaping from the outside world that wanted to talk about them, break them up, hurt them, or anything else it could think to do to them. Bella and Emmett just wanted to be together and apparently that was a sin against humanity in some people's books. Oh they knew people approved of them, but they knew just as many, if not more, were against them. Was it so wrong to want to be with your mate and the person you love?

Bella felt the hand that was holding her squeeze a little to get her attention. She had been staring out the window watching the scenery whipping past them as Emmett flew down the roads of Washington in his jeep with no clear destination in mind. Glancing down at the hand that held hers so gently, she smiled. He was so sweet with her and she knew that if he wanted, he could pulverize her and use all of his strength doing it. Following the hand up the arm and higher to his face and eyes, she saw those topaz eyes of his looking back at her with concern hiding in their depths. This was the man she was supposed to be with, the man she loved, and the man she would do almost anything for. Now why couldn't Rosalie and Edward see it?

Giving him a small smile, she finally said, "I'm ok."

"What's going on in that head of your Bells?" Emmett asked. They had been driving around in silence for a couple of hours and he knew she was bothered by everything that had happened today. It was not only the kids at school, but the fact that two of the coven members were dead against the mates being together. He would do anything in his power to make her feel better and to reassure her that it would all work out, but he also knew that he would not and could not lie to her. She had been controlled too much already and he would never do that to her. He knew she could handle it because she was so much stronger and more than the weak human Edward kept claiming she was. She had an inner strength that she had yet to show the world, and he couldn't wait until she unleashed it.

Bella bit her bottom lip and then sighed. She knew she could talk to Emmett about anything and everything and he wouldn't judge her or get upset like Edward did. He accepted her for all she was. Furrowing her brow, she exhaled, "I was just thinking about how everyone is reacting to our relationship status, and how it seems that certain people are still angry over everything."

"They will get over it. It was a shock to their system and they will work it out and move past it because they really have no choice," he declared hoping he was right and knowing that it was not going to be as easy as that. From the incredulous look on her face, she knew it wasn't that simple. Chuckling, he told her, "Look I know it isn't going to be a walk in the park or that they are going to change their feelings tomorrow. I am also not going to lie to you and tell you that they will leave us alone and not do anything, they might; but they can't break us up and they can't separate us."

"I just have this bad feeling that this isn't over with and something is going to happen. I don't think they are going to be so compliant about staying away."

"I don't think so either and that is why I will be staying with you."

"What about when you have to hunt?"

"Jasper will probably stay or Alice, or even both of them. Someone will be with you when I can't be."

"You make it sound like you don't trust them and something bad will happen."

"It's not that. It is like you said, something doesn't sit right with me and I don't trust them right now. Not when it comes to you. Rose is a jealous shrew and Edward is too possessive of you. You are his singer and as such, I need to do what I can to make sure he stays away from you."

Bella sat there for a minute and absorbed everything he said; he was right, and she would feel better if they didn't take any chances. She wasn't ready to let Emmett go just yet and she had a feeling that if Edward or Rosalie got her, they would kill her. She looked out the window for a few more minutes and finally turned back to look at him, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything. I have no secrets from you."

Taking in a deep breath, she slowly released it to try and build up her courage, "When you talk about me being Edward's singer and you have to keep me from him, you almost sound like you know what it means. Do you?"

Whatever question Emmett had been expecting Bella to ask, it wasn't that one. He knew exactly what he was talking about and was surprised that Bella was actually still alive with all of the time she spent with Edward. He had come across his own singer years ago and had been too weak to resist. The smell, the taste, it was ambrosia to a vampire when they found that one person that could send all of their senses into overdrive. He killed the woman that day and although he felt guilty, he knew there was no way he could have fought that draw. Looking at Bella, he could see she was expecting an answer, curious about what he felt and knew. What would she think of him when he told her the truth about it all?

"Emmett?"

Pulling over into a small park on the side of the road they had been about to pass, Emmett turned off the engine and looked at her, "Do you want to get out and walk while I tell you, or do you want to sit here?"

Bella looked around and saw that they were the only ones parked there, "Let's walk." She could tell that whatever he had to say was difficult for him and it might be easier in the fresh air and open space than it would in the cramped vehicle.

Nodding, Emmett helped her to get out of her seat harness before rushing over to her side of the car and helping her out of the car. When she was on her feet, he laced their fingers together and they walked over to the swing set located there. It seemed so out of place to him to have swings out in the middle of nowhere, but he guessed that it was more of a rest area and would allow children to play a little.

"Do you want to tell me? I will understand if it is something you don't want to share."

"No, I will tell you, but I guess I am a little afraid of how you will react when you hear it all."

Stopping in her tracks and forcing her mate to do the same, Bella reached up with her free hand and cupped his cheek, "I will never judge you for what you have done. I love you."

"I love you too," Emmett exhaled and gave her a small smile. He just hoped she stuck by those words. He escorted her to the swing set and they both sat down on the two seats available rocking back and forth for a couple of minutes before Emmett decided it was time to tell her everything, "I know what it feels like to meet your singer or run into them as the case may be because I found mine. It was not something I was planning or wanted, but when I found her, I couldn't resist. I pulled her into a secluded spot and drained her. I can still remember the taste and the smell of her blood. I killed her Bella." He saw her nod her head, but she did not say anything and so he continued, "When you find your singer, usually it is so hard to resist that you give in to the temptation, and although I am happy you are still alive, part of me is surprised you are. It is like a craving you can't overcome, a drug you have to have and you can't say no to; the pusher is the carrier of that blood. It surprises me that Edward kept you alive. I am grateful to him for that, but I am shocked. I think the fact that you are a bit of a novelty for him is one of the factors that saved you."

Bella sat there and listened to everything he said. He had killed his singer… murdered her unable to resist the call of her blood. The first thought that came to mind when Emmett told her about the temptation was _"How am I still alive?"_ Edward had ample opportunity and never tried to kill her. Oh there were looks and there were times she wondered if she was going to live through the day, but she always did. Was Emmett right, was it because she was a novelty to him? Edward had said something about her being intriguing because he couldn't read her mind, was that what kept her alive? If it was, she was thankful that her mind was closed off to him.

She stood up and walked the couple of steps to stand in front of Emmett and leaned over to kiss him. As she pulled back, she noticed the astonishment on his face that she was not pushing him away right now, that she could accept everything, and that she wasn't requesting some space for the time being. Smiling, she leaned forward and gave him another brief one before pulling back a little and looking at him in the eyes, "You have no reason to be ashamed of what you did or to feel like I would spurn you for giving into the lure of the blood that called out to you so strongly. She was your singer and you were driven by your instincts. It isn't like you go around killing humans all of the time, true?"

"True," Emmett smiled up at her and grabbed both of her hands to hold in his.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I am just happy that I am such a nuance for Edward that he didn't kill me so that you and I could be together."

It was ok, it was really ok. Emmett stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist spinning her around in his happiness, but not too fast. When he finally stopped spinning, he looked into her eyes, "Thank you Bells."

"Nothing to thank me for Emmett, I love you and I understand. I might not completely get the urges because let's face it, you are a vampire and I am a human, but I know you would never kill someone without reason. I know you and that is what is important."

Placing her once again on her feet, he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and then cupped her face before placing his lips against hers in a slow sweet passionate kiss. When he finally ended it, Bella was out of breath and he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "I never thought I would find my mate, but now that I found you, you are the most important person in my life. I can't imagine my life without you any longer, I love you."

Bella smiled and gave him one last kiss before telling him, "I guess we better start heading home. My dad will be home soon and although I told him I was going out with you, I am sure he doesn't want me out all hours of the night."

Chuckling, Emmett nodded and kissed her forehead before leading her back to the jeep. Neither was sure what was coming, but life was all about the unexpected and they would get through it. Rosalie and Edward might have something up their sleeves, but if they tried anything they would pay for it as well as fail. If they didn't want to see Emmett and Bella together, they better just close their eyes because the couple was not going anywhere.


	20. Old Friends

**A/N: They talked and now Bella knows about Emmett and his singer, and she is starting to realize how lucky she is not to be dead and drained right now. Thank you everyone for your reviews and encouragement! Enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 20 – Old Friends

He could hear her voice calling out to him, see her in the mirror behind him reaching out to him only for him to turn around and she disappeared. Edward felt like he was losing his sanity, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait for Bella to come to her senses. She belonged with him and no one else, and if Emmett thought he was going to give Bella up so easily, the big man had another thing coming.

Laughing to himself in the sanctity of his room, he knew he was safe from interlopers. Even if they did hear his quiet laughter, they would never know what it was about. His mind was safe from being read… unlike theirs. As the plan formed in his mind, he felt his spirits lift and he laughed some more. "_It is only a matter of patience and time now. She will be mine, but this time I will make sure she doesn't get away," _Edward thought to himself.

Picking up his phone, he jumped out of his window and took off. He needed to put some distance between him and the family before he made this particular call. Chuckling to himself as he came to a stop, he whispered to the trees, "I said that I would back off, I never promised I wouldn't call a friend to vent and if he happens to do something, oh well."

Edward dialed the number that would get him in contact with the one person he still talked to from his "rebellious" phase. He knew this man would avenge him and would help him get the girl and he only needed to tell him a few things.

"Edward, I haven't talked to you in a couple of months. Have you decided to leave those Cullen's and embrace what you truly are?" The amused voice on the other end of the line teased.

"Yah, yah. I am not leaving them yet, and you know I can't drink human blood, James. The thoughts and the screams in the head…" Edward replied.

"I know. So how is life amongst the Cullen family?"

"I met someone."

"Oh really? How old is she?"

"Seventeen."

"Oh she is a young one. How did you meet this vamp?"

"She isn't a vampire. She is human," Edward explained knowing he had just given his friend the biggest shock of his life.

James sat there still for a second and absorbed what his longtime friend had just told him. He had found a mate, but said mate was human? That couldn't be right, "She's a human?"

Starting with Bella's first day at school, Edward told James everything. When he had gotten to the part about Bella and Emmett, he may have tweaked his story a bit, "So she is with Emmett now because she believed the lies and the coercion. I think she is afraid to leave him."

"She is your singer, why didn't you drain her when you had the chance? You could have covered it up and moved on. It isn't like that hasn't happened before with Jasper or you."

"She is different. Bella is my singer, but she intrigues me and beguiles me. I can't read her mind. It is a complete blank slate, and believe me when I say that is heaven compared to what I usually deal with."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Somehow Emmett has convinced everyone else that he and Bella are true mates, but I know that isn't the case because her soul sings to me and cries out for me."

James could tell that it was probably just her blood calling to the younger man, but Edward was a friend and he was always up for some fun and games. His coven was planning on moving north anyway, so why not pay an old friend a visit, "We'll come up there and help you get her back."

"Thank you, but remember that we don't know each other."

Chuckling, James shook his head. Edward was so worried about appearances and what others would think that it was laughable, "I know. I have to go now, I see dinner walking down the road and my Victoria is a little anxious for her food."

"Let me know when you are closer to Forks. Good bye," Edward smirked and disconnected the line.

Now that he had allies, he knew Bella would be at his side once again and Emmett would learn not to encroach on someone else's territory, "You will be mine once again, Bella."

**_Bella's house…_**

Emmett pulled up to Bella's house and helped her out of the car. Both unaware of the events that Edward set in motion this night.

Walking her to the front door, Emmett gave her a soft kiss that ended too soon for either of them, but they knew they had all night and many more nights to come, "I will be upstairs waiting for you."

Bella nodded and smiled, "Ok." She watched as Emmett drove away and she went inside, "Hey dad, Em and I decided to stop for dinner so we picked you up something too if you're hungry."

"That sounds good. Thanks Bells," Charlie smiled as he got up from his chair in the living room and went into the dining room taking the bag his daughter offered him with him, "How was your date?"

"It was good."

"How was your day at school?"

"Long," she snickered, "So many people were curious about Emmett and me, and wanted to know what happened with Edward. It is a hassle hearing the same question over and over and repeating the same answer over and over. I felt like a broken record honestly."

Laughing, Charlie nodded, "I can see that."

"Well I have some homework to finish up and then I am going to turn in early. Today was tiring," Bella stated anxious to get up to her room and spend some extra time with her mate.

"Alright, not too late and I will see you in the morning," Charlie said still smiling at his little girl. She had grown up so much and he really liked the guy she was with now. Bella practically glowed since she and Emmett had decided to give things a chance and although he wasn't quite ready to let his baby go, he knew that she was in safe hands with Emmett Cullen.

**_Elsewhere… _**

Alice sucked in her breath as a vision appeared before her eyes and filled her head. Someone was coming for Bella, but she wasn't sure when or how. Something had been started and the brunette was in danger.


	21. Evil Eyes

**A/N: Someone had asked me if I was going to bring in James and his coven, and I thought that it might prove to be a good twist to have them come and actually have a connection to Edward or Rosalie. As you can see, it was Edward that has the relationship with our resident bad guy and it doesn't sound like good news. Alice knows something is coming, but because Edward didn't make the decision to bring them (only to call them); she may or may not know who is behind the danger that is moving in. You will find out more in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**PS… sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer. I was going to put the confrontation in, but it felt like it belonged separate when I started writing it.**

Chapter 21 – Evil Eyes

Clutching her head, Alice started to hit the side of her head. She needed to know more, to see more than what had been shown to her. Danger was coming and she saw a face with cold dead unfeeling red eyes that burned her soul and sent shivers up her spine. Without thinking about anything, she grabbed her sketch pad and some pencils and started to draw his face. She needed to remember that face, those eyes, that evil smile that was plastered on his face as it felt like he was staring straight into her own eyes. That wasn't possible since it was only a vision, but it was so real and it was like he had been in the same room with her.

This was how Jasper found his wife less than twenty minutes later. She was furiously drawing a face muttering to herself. That wasn't normal. What had happened? He wasn't sure, but Jasper knew that something had possessed her to draw this one face multiple times. He counted three drawings so far and she was working on a fourth. Slowly making his way to her side, he laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "Alice hon. What's going on? Who is this?" He spoke to her like she was a skittish horse and kept his voice controlled, low, and soft.

"Evil. Pure evil," she whispered gazing up into her mates eyes.

Jasper could see the fear in her eyes and gasped. He had never seen her like this; she was almost crazed with her need to draw this man and the terror he found in her golden depths, "Alice darlin', what is going on? Ya' have to talk to me sweetheart."

Looking down at what she was doing, Alice dropped the paper and the pencil she was working with and quickly wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist burying her face into his stomach. She was shaking and she couldn't seem to stop it, but feeling her mates arms winding their way around her shoulders made her feel better… safer. Taking a deep breath, she explained, "A vision. I don't know why, but he is coming and he means to take Bella. I am not sure why or anything like that, but when I gazed into his eyes, it was like he was dead and didn't care what he did to anybody to get what he wanted."

"When? When is he coming Alice?" Jasper was starting to think about the whys of such a person coming and only came up with two scenarios: Rosalie or Edward.

"In a week or so," Alice whispered.

"You don't see why or who is bringing him here?"

"No, just that he is coming and will try to get to Bella."

Jasper's mind was working to find the connections or the possible connections between this man and the Cullen Coven. It didn't make sense that a stranger would just show up out of the blue and try to get Bella unless they were told to come, and if Alice didn't see the culprit that means they had been asked in a roundabout way that would mean that this stranger made up his own mind to come. He made the decision. Since joining the Cullen's, Rose had not left the family except when she and Emmett would separate from the others for short breaks, but they always came back and they were always together when they weren't with the others. Edward was another story though. He had separated and decided to try to be a non-vegetarian for a while rebelling against everything Carlisle had taught him and the rules he was forced to live under. No one was really sure who he met or what he did except that he had been living off of humans instead of animals for a while since his eyes had been bright red when he returned. That had happened before Alice and Jasper had joined the coven, but the others that had been there at the time had told him all of the stories.

Glancing down at the picture, Jasper reached over and picked up the one that was half way done, "I am going to go and talk to Carlisle."

Alice nodded, "I'm coming with you."

Jasper kissed the top of her head and then released her as he gathered up her sketches. They needed to inform their coven leader of the upcoming danger to Bella and the family, but the southern vampire also wanted to talk to the patriarch about the two reasons why this new vampire would be coming here, and neither one looked good for the family. Both meant that there was a traitor in their midst and traitors had to learn that they never crossed the coven.

A few minutes later they were knocking on Carlisle's study and were told to enter. The couple walked up to where the older vampire was seated behind his desk looking at them expectantly. "What can I do for you both?" The leader of the family asked.

Alice informed him of her vision and then Jasper showed him the pictures. "Do you recognize him?" Jasper questioned knowing that he probably didn't, but setting it all up to explain the theories going through the empath's mind.

"No, and you say he is coming for Bella?" Carlisle probed. A stranger would not enter their territory for a specific human unless they knew about her from another source. The only people that knew about Bella and her association with vampires were the Cullen family, which was something he didn't even want to fathom, but he could not completely deny.

Sensing the emotions coming from the father figure, Jasper knew Carlisle was already thinking along the same lines he was, "He is, and it is possible he will not be alone. If he is coming for Bella, only one of two people would have told him about her: Rose or Edward. My theory is Edward because he is upset about losing Bella to Emmett, and he still want to believe his delusions that Emmett has us fooled and Bella belongs to him. Rose hasn't ever left the family, but Edward when through his rebellious phase and could have easily met other vampires that you have no knowledge about. He has been following your rules and drinking from animals since he has been back, but there was a time he drank from humans."

"If we attack him, he might leave or say that we are accusing him unjustly. What do you propose we do?" Carlisle inquired. He wanted to keep peace in the family, but if Jasper was right and Edward did this, then something had to be done.

"I say we show him Alice's drawings, but to make it fair, we need to show them to everyone in the family. The person that shows a hint of recognition is the person that is bringing him here. I could be wrong and it could be someone else, but I am betting on Edward," Jasper declared.

Carlisle nodded and knew that was the best way to go about this, but he couldn't help but fell that his family was on the verge of imploding, at least a little. Sighing, he said, "Edward left the house about an hour ago. We will wait until he gets back and have a family meeting. I do recommend that when he gets here, you wipe your minds or think of something else. I don't want him suspecting something before we can confront him."

"Agreed," the mated pair said at the same time. Now it was a waiting game for Edward to show up, and then they would confront the family about what was about to descend upon them. Bella was family now and they would protect her with every fiber of their being, and if someone wanted to interfere in that or hinder them, he or she would pay the price.


	22. The Future Looms Ahead

**A/N: Well, they know someone is coming even if they don't personally know who it is. A couple of people asked why Alice saw James going after Bella instead of Emmett, and the answer to that is… I have a plan. I did that on purpose because of how I want a couple of things to play out. You will see why later on. Let's just say Edward doesn't control people half as much as he thinks he does. So, yes Bella is the target for a good reason and I promise that it will all make sense. Let's see what happens next. Enjoy!**

Chapter 22 – The Future Looms Ahead

Bella's warm body was cradled against that of her frigid mate and her head was laying on his broad chest a blanket separating them. She wished she could cuddle with Emmett without starting to shiver after a time, but it just wasn't possible and thus the blanket had to be used in order for her to remain by his side. Wondering if one of these days she would know what it felt like to be the same temperature as him and smiled. It was something that she had to admit held grate appeal for her and she wanted it to happen. Some people would argue she didn't know what she was talking about because she was so young, but she felt better when she was with him; and when they were apart, she felt like she was missing a very intricate and vital piece of herself. Snorting at her thoughts, she closed her eyes for a moment before Emmett pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Care to tell me what is going through that mind of yours?" The tall vampire asked as he gave her a little squeeze and kissed the top of her head.

Did she dare tell him? Edward had scoffed at her the one time she brought up the remote possibility of her becoming like him in the distant future; would Emmett deny her also? Would he mock her and her thoughts? She lifted her head and looked at the man she was lying upon. He was so different from Edward; different in his treatment, his words, deeds, feelings, and yet she found herself afraid to speak and see the derision in the eyes she loved so much.

Scowling, Emmett brushed a few pieces of hair behind her ear, "Bells?" He wasn't sure what was going through her head, he wasn't a mind reader. Then again the only one he knew couldn't read her mind either. No, he didn't know what was going through her head, but he could tell something was as the emotions flittered across her face one after another. Since he had met her, she had never been good at hiding her emotions, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sighing, Bella knew she really had no choice. She had to tell him the truth and all of it. If he mocked her or scoff at her thoughts, then she would deal with that when it came to it, but she had to be honest with him, "I was thinking about the future."

"What about it?" He probed curiosity seeping into his voice. This could turn out to be a good conversation or a bad conversation, but he knew either way, he would not pressure her into anything.

"We're mates right?"

"Right…"

"What do you see in the future?"

"What do you mean?" He was still trying to figure out where she was going and what she was thinking.

"Well, I mean… I will keep aging and getting older and everyday something could happen to me, so I was wondering what you want for the future."

Emmett smiled. He thought he had figured out what she was trying to say, and he had promised her he would be honest with her, "I would love for us to be together for a long time into the future. And when I say a long time, I mean hundreds if not thousands of years; however, if you don't feel like that then I will understand. What do you want?"

Beaming, Bella released the breath she had been holding, "I want that too."

"So you wouldn't mind being turned into a vampire?"

"Not if you are there by my side. When I said forever, I meant it."

"I did to," he leaned forward and captured her lips.

When Emmett pulled back, Bella was out of breath, but she was still smiling, "I am not saying I want to do it today, but I think that becoming a vampire and spending eternity with you would be an opportunity I couldn't pass up."

What Emmett didn't tell his mate was that Alice had already seen that future for Bella, but he wasn't going to force that decision on her. Knowing that she wanted it, made him feel like the happiest man on earth. He shifted and flipped her over onto her back quickly, "I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too Emmett Cullen," she whispered and she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. Words eluded the both of them after that. They were ecstatic that they were together and although not everyone supported them, they had people in their corner to help watch their backs. Bella wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling those bonds would be needed in the future more so than they were ever needed before.

Emmett and Bella were unaware of the emerging danger that was out to destroy them as a couple. What Edward had set into motion would impact so many people and relationships that no one could truly be prepared for it all. Even Alice with her gift of sight could not anticipate how the coven as a whole would be shaken to its core.

Jasper wasn't sure why, but his military instincts were kicking in more than they had since he left Maria's army. Something was coming down the pipe and he wasn't sure what to expect. Yes, that man was coming and they needed to confront both Rose and Edward about the picture, but it was more than that. The empath felt like he was getting ready for another war, and he wondered what the casualty list was going to be.

Sitting in his office, Carlisle waited for his first son to return. Edward was his first child and he loved him as his own, but something had changed in him a long time ago, and the patriarch had been doing his best to look the other way when it came to his son. Rose had always been a little jealous of the "living" and put on no airs to make anyone think otherwise. She had her life stripped of her and a decision made on her behalf without her consent. It was not the life she would have chosen for herself, but she was trying to adapt. It has just taken years upon years for her to try and adjust; and now she was taking her anger out on a girl that had no qualms about vampires and shrugged off her cloak of fear and surrounded herself with the "undead". Edward had gone through his rebellious stage and had finally returned to the coven with everyone waiting with open arms like the prodigal son that he was supposed to be, but there was something about it. He seemed to be more selfish, quick tempered, and judgmental. On the other hand, he seemed to keep to himself even more. Carlisle never questioned or forced him to talk about what happened while he was away, and Edward never disclosed anything. They all new the copper headed vampire drank from humans while he was away, everyone just chose to not talk about it and move past it. He had agreed to abide by Carlisle's rules and for a period of time that was enough. Now the patriarch wondered if it really was.

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He didn't feel a headache, but he did feel the pressure of the immense decision he felt like he was going to have to eventually make. He loved Edward as his son, but he loved every member of his coven and he was now reduced to asking himself, _"Would I be able to kill him or order his death if I needed to?"_ Carlisle wasn't sure if he could or not. He loved to see the good in everyone and wanted everyone to get along in the family. He wasn't deluded enough to think that it was going to be harmonious 100% of the time. That was never a possibility when you had the number of people they did living under one roof, but he believed that they could live in relative peace together. It was about mutual respect and listening to each other. Rose and Edward were pushing the boundaries and something needed to be done. He still wanted to believe that neither of them had to do with that stranger coming to Forks, but he knew that one of them had lured him here; and as much as he didn't want to think about it, he agreed with Jasper that the blame lay with Edward.

Looking out his open window at the night sky and feeling the small breeze coming through, Carlisle heard footsteps running towards the house and knew by the sound that it was Edward. It was time to confront the villain to see if they could prevent the loss of any lives.

Edward paused in his approach of the house. Something was wrong, something was off, and he couldn't really place it since the thoughts he was getting didn't allude to anything out of the ordinary. He wasn't sure why he was hesitant, but he almost felt like he needed to turn around and go the other way. Before he could take one step back into the forest, he dropped to the ground where he was. His body felt heavy and lethargic, but he couldn't understand why. Trying to focus on everything around him, he finally saw who was doing this to him.

Jasper stepped out of the tree line and would not remove his gaze from Edward lying on the ground struggling to break the empath's hold on him. It was almost laughable that someone would try to break free since it wasn't even possible. Shaking his head, he smirked. His brother really needed to learn that his mind reading power was not the only gift that could be useful. Jasper's own gift allowed him to read people through their emotions, manipulate the emotions of one person or multiple people in a room, trap someone so that they are unable to leave, he could tell if someone was lying or telling the truth, and although he hadn't used it in a while… it could also be used to torture people for information. It was a very handy gift to have if one knew how to use it; and he had honed his skills during the Southern Vampire Wars. Just because he didn't use all of his "skills" currently didn't mean he didn't know how to any longer. Crouching down next to Edward, Jasper asked, "Goin' somewhere lil' brother?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Edward mumbled.

"Now we both know that isn't true. How about I make this easy for ya'… I'll show you a drawin and you tell me if you recognize him. Okay?"

"Fine."

Carlisle came outside and saw Jasper pulling out one of the sketches from his back pocket. It was time for the moment of truth. This wasn't exactly the way they wanted to confront the perpetual 17 year old, but if Jasper was holding him down and showing the picture now, there was a reason for it.

Unfolding the white piece of paper, Jasper stuck Alice's sketch in front of the man on the ground, "Recognize him?"

Edward looked at the face that was drawn on the paper. It had been a while since he last saw James, but it could be him. He had changed a bit though. Narrowing his eyes, he answered, "I have no idea who that is."

"You sure bout that?" Jasper questioned. He had felt the slightest bit of recognition and confusion coming from Edward. It was apparent he knew something, but what wasn't he telling him. Did he let him go and act like he believed him, or did he push the issue?

"I'm sure," came the fatigued response. Edward could read Jasper's mind and the indecision to believe him or not, and he hoped the man believed him. It was just a few more days and his friend would be here.

Decision made, Jasper let go of Edward and in his mind thought that he believed the younger vampire. In his heart, he knew Edward was playing him. Something was going on and like his granny used to tell him, _"You catch more flies with honey than water or vinegar."_ Jasper placed his hand in front of Edward's face and helped the other man to his feet, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

"Why did you have to knock me down though?" Edward grumbled.

Laughing, the former major stated, "Well you looked like you were going to run and I needed to know if you knew who the man was."

"Who is he?"

Carlisle stepped forward, "He is someone that Alice has seen coming here to Forks to get Bella."

Jasper was still feeling Edward out and felt the surprise at Carlisle's words. Was that against the plan? Was something else supposed to happen? What did Edward know? "We will handle it," he smiled at his brother before turning around and walking into the house. For now he would play dumb, but Edward would screw up sooner or later, and when that happened Jasper would be waiting for him.


	23. She is a Pawn

**A/N: I am going to warn you now that this chapter is going to be a little shorter than what you are normally used to from me. I decided to give you a little glimpse into James, Victoria, and Laurant in this chapter and allow you to get their thoughts and views on everything. It will also sort of explain why James will be after Bella instead of Emmett, but not all of it. As for Jasper… don't worry; he doesn't believe, but he has to give off the pretense that he does. XD. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 23 – She is a Pawn

"So why are we going to Forks, Washington again?" A tall black man questioned the other two people traveling with them. He had joined the coven for a few reasons, but the main one was, there were people after him and travelling with others offered him a sort of protection against anyone that would do him harm.

Tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes to study the other man for a moment, James chuckled, "Why Laurant, we are going so that we can help out a dear old friend of mine. Isn't that right Victoria?"

"That's right babe," the red headed woman laughed darkly.

Laurant got the distinct impression there was more to everything than the mated couple was saying, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. As soon as James had gotten the phone call, he had informed them all that their course was changing and they would now be headed towards the northwest. It wasn't that he wasn't used to the change in direction because they were nomads, but there was something almost sinister in the expression and the tone of voice the blond had used. Swallowing hard, Laurant faced forward and asked, "What happened? What does he expect us to do?" He knew it had to be another vampire, since the only thing a human was good for in James's eyes was a meal.

"Why so many questions?" James queried knowing he was making the other vampire nervous. He loved to toy with people, vampires, anything and everyone was fair game to him. The only person he wouldn't play with too much was his mate, but then again he did love to show her who was the dominant in the bedroom. She didn't seem to mind either, well at least she shouldn't mind.

"I am just curious who this vampire is and why we suddenly are heading to Washington towards a city I have never heard of," Laurant explained knowing that if he offended James, his life might be over. A cover may have offered some protection from his past, but he also knew that if it came down to it, James would kill him without blinking an eye.

Finding amusement in the struggles of the other vampires, James finally decided to explain… at least portions of the story, "Edward doesn't call much, but he does stay in touch here and there. We met him decades ago when he decided he wanted to find out what it was like to be a real vampire."

Confusion encircled Laurant at that statement, "A real vampire?"

"Eddie's coven is nothing but vampire want to be's. They drink the blood of animals and pretend to be real vampires. They call themselves vegetarians," Victoria spat out the words that left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Now Victoria, it is not our place to judge," James told her, but it was more than clear he shared her opinion. He continued his tale, "Edward had decided to leave his coven and see what it was like to drink human blood instead of animals. He had a knack for it and was one of the best hunters I had ever seen. Of course it probably helps that he can read minds."

"He started to feel guilty for the way he left and his coven leader was pressuring him to come back to them, so he did. He was with us for close to a year before he decided to return," Victoria interjected knowing that James didn't want to give the whole story and wanted to make it sound as if Edward was forced into leaving.

Smiling at his mate, James pulled her close and kissed her temple before releasing her, "Now he has found his singer, but she was stolen from him by another coven member. He wants us to help get her back for him because if he retaliates there could be more trouble. So we will get her back and convince him he needs to come back to us instead of staying where he is."

Laurant was still confused, "What do you mean he found his singer but someone stole her? He didn't drink her blood?"

"No, he didn't and I am not sure why, but he will when we return her. We are going to draw him out and remind him what being a real vampire is about. He has been looking for a reason to leave, and this will be that. Plus it turns out, the girl wants to leave and has been trying to get away from the other man, but he won't let her go. We will get her out of there," James chuckled.

"So you are going to go in and take her from this other coven mate and take her somewhere so that Edward can get her back and drink her blood? Why? Why not just take her and return her?" Laurant asked.

"If we did that, she would be taken away again, and Edward may never really see that he doesn't belong with them, but he does belong with us. We have to get her away from the coven member she is with, kill him if we need to, and take her away. Edward will meet us and we will give her back to him somewhat unscathed. She is the key to unlocking what he truly is," James explained with amusement.

Knowing he could not reason or argue with the other members of the coven, he nodded his head, "I will help where I can." In his mind he wondered if he was making the right choice or a mistake. Either way, he would follow the leader of his coven and do what he was told… for now.

James smiled at Laurant and shared a look with Victoria; he knew that their newest coven member was not exactly on board with their plans, but that was alright. Laurant would do what he was told or he would find himself as a pile of ashes.

The blond vampire thought about what lie ahead and could do nothing but smirk. This was going to be entertaining and he couldn't wait to draw Edward out. Years ago the younger vamp had made a commitment to James's coven and then when "daddy" called, Edward went running back. James had always thought Edward was just a little too pathetic. He talked big, but when it came through to delivering, he choked. The nomadic man knew all about Edward hearing the thoughts of his victims as he sucked them dry, and James got some sadistic glee in hearing Edward recount everything after he drained a woman or man of life. Inwardly snarling, James had made himself a promise that he would get Edward back to his coven one day, and this was the perfect way to do it. Vampires were created to be hunters of man, and Edward was no exception. The fact that he had found his singer and allowed her to live only to be taken by another vampire was sick and contemptible, but would allow him to draw the younger man out once again. Bella would be drained, and James was going to get pleasure out of watching as Edward drank her blood. The younger man may not be able to read her mind, but he will see her face and know that he killed the person he believed he loved and who loved him. James knew how to make sure it happened, and he knew it would. If they didn't kill Emmett in the process of taking Bella, then all the better. More of them will suffer. He would show everyone, including Edward himself, that the sweet innocent boy was not all he appeared. It was a sadistic sort of heaven for him.


	24. They're Coming

**A/N: Well, James's coven is now on their way and you kind of caught a glimpse into why they will be going after Bella instead of Emmett. Now the question is what will happen when they actually get there? Bella and Emmett have no idea about what is coming. Jasper and the others know, but Edward is claiming to not know James. Jasper knows he is lying and is going to pretend to play the fool around him. Will everything backfire, or will we get a happy ending? Writers block is the bane of any writer's existence and I rewrote this chapter 4 times, scrapping and rewriting before I felt it was decent enough to share with you. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 24 – They're Coming

After Jasper and Alice got ready for school the next morning, they left before Rose or Edward could even think to join them in their car. Both were thinking thoughts of taking a romantic drive so as not to tip off a certain copper headed vampire. They did not want to be caught going over to Bella's house to have a little discussion with her and Emmett about what was headed their way. Jasper didn't trust Edward, but would play the part he decided to act until the time was right. Edward may be able to read his thoughts, but after so many years with the other vampire, Jasper knew how to get around that; and so did Alice. Emotions were much more real and harder to hide, and it was those very things that betrayed Edward and would continue to betray him throughout his life… however long or short it was.

Pulling up to the Swan residence, Jasper and Alice got out of the car noticing that the chief was already gone. That was probably a good thing since this was not a discussion they wanted a human to overhear… Bella's presence excluded. Knocking on the door, Emmett opened it up and allowed his "siblings" to enter. Jasper knew that both mates wanted to know what was going on and why they would show up at Bella's house under the pretense of picking up the "teens", but this was not a discussion to have in or around the school.

Emmett couldn't stand the silence and stares any longer. He knew that Jasper and Alice had something to say, and didn't understand why they were just standing there instead of actually saying something, "What's going on?" He tried to sound more nonchalant than he was, but he knew he had failed when one of Jasper's eyebrows shot up and Alice giggled.

Eyeing Bella, Jasper wondered how much Emmett wanted his mate to hear, but knew it was better that she get the whole story. Besides, Emmett wouldn't want to hide anything from Bella; she had been kept in the dark too long as it was, "Something is headed our way."

"What do you mean 'something is headed our way'?" Emmett questioned.

Alice unfolded a piece of white paper she had been holding in her hand and handed it to the other couple, "I had a vision, and this man is coming. This morning I had another vision, he is going to bring with him two other people. They are after Bella."

The last part was spoken so quietly that Bella didn't understand what she had said, but Emmett did and he exploded, "WHAT?" He noticed Bella jump, but he couldn't control the rage he felt that someone, a stranger, would come after his mate.

"Calm down Emmett or I will make you calm down," Jasper warned the younger man. He was not opposed to using his gifts to calm others as he had done it countless times before, and he would do it again today if Emmett couldn't control himself.

"Start talking now!" Emmett roared.

Bella wasn't sure what was going on or what she had missed, but she knew Emmett was pissed. There was no other word that would describe what she was witnessing, and she wondered aloud, "Edward told me that from time to time other vampires will come into the area. Is there something about these people?" She had a feeling she knew the answer before she asked the question based on Emmett's reaction, but she needed to hear the words. She needed to know the whole story and she refused to be coddled and kept in a cage any longer.

Alice and Jasper shared a look before looking at the couple in front of them, and finally Jasper explained, "Yes, these people for some reason are after you."

"ME? But I don't know him, and I didn't even know that vampires were real before I met you guys!" Bella exclaimed and then felt strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her close.

"Shhh, don't worry. Nothing will happen to you because we will make sure you are safe," Emmett whispered into her ear before pulling back and giving a very pointed look at two of his closest friends, "You need to start explaining."

Sighing, Alice started, "I was sitting in my room and I got a vision. It was that man and he was coming for Bella. I am not sure how or why he knows about her, but he is coming for her specifically and not anyone else. He has a motive for doing that, but I am not sure yet. I know that Edward will be confronting him though. That was in my vision this morning."

"Look, as soon as I saw Alice drawin' this face over and over again, and then she told me about her vision, I knew something was wrong. I showed the drawing to Carlisle and he didn't know the man. I figured the only way for a vampire outside of our coven to know about Bella and her knowledge of us, is that someone told him about her. The only two people holding a grudge against either one of you right now is Rose and Edward," Jasper continued where his mate stopped.

Emmett was scowling, but he didn't let go of Bella, "So you think it was Edward." He wasn't questioning it; he was stating it as a fact seeking clarification. He knew that as much as Rose hated him and Bella right now, she would not send someone to murder either one of them… at least he believed and hoped. His ex was jealous of Bella and her mortality, but she wasn't so cruel as to try and murder without just cause, he didn't think at least.

Nodding, Jasper looked right at Emmett, "I do. Rose wouldn't know a strange vampire that we wouldn't unless she came across him while you two were off on one of your… 'vacations'." He paused and looked at Bella to judge her reaction.

"They were married. I kind of expect they weren't exactly celibate," Bella muttered, although the thought of Emmett and Rose doing anything intimate turned her stomach now.

Shooting her his crooked smile, Jasper sniggered. He hadn't exactly been expecting that, but Bella was always one for surprises; and he admired her for her acceptance of all things around her. She was logical and didn't lose her head when faced with adversity; and she was right, "True."

"Can we get on with who this man is?" Bella queried.

Emmett rolled his eyes and sighed. He was happy Bella understood, but it was also a time in his life that was past, Bella was his future now. Attempting to get back on topic, he declared, "I don't know that man, and I don't think Rose does either."

"She doesn't," Alice told them softly and refolded the piece of paper.

"We approached both she and Edward with the drawing, and both denied knowing him," Jasper stated.

"But?" Emmett knew there was something else coming.

Smirking, Jasper told them, "But, I know better than that." When he saw the bewildered expression appear on Bella's face, he explained, "Don't forget that I can influence feelings with my gift. I can also feel what others are feeling, and emotions are a very good indicator of lies. Plus there is the fact that Rose was never away from the coven. Edward on the other hand left the family for a couple of years."

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned. She hadn't heard about this.

Emmett started to rub a hand up and down his mate's back, "He means that Edward decided to be a normal teenager and go through a rebellious phase, but being a teenager that is a vampire and a teenager that is a human are two very different things. He wanted to prove that Carlisle didn't know everything and that it was ok to drink from humans as long as they were the bad ones like rapists and murderers. So he left the coven for a while and struck out on his own. He drank human blood instead of animals and when he finally came back, his eyes were bright red. He is still a spoiled teenager that wants to get his way."

She wasn't sure why, but Bella was shocked by this revelation. The man who acted so high and mighty when it concerned Jasper and his slips, or other vampires that drank from humans, and Edward had done it too. In fact, he was one that consciously made a decision that he wanted to drink from humans instead of animals as he was taught. Shaking her head, she started to unconsciously glare at the floor as she looked down.

Jasper could feel the emotions rolling through Bella: anger, betrayal, shock, and hurt. It was odd that she would feel some of that learning the truth, but then again this was Bella, "I know that it seems he lied to you, but…"

Bella interrupted him, "What are you talking about? That smug bastard went around spouting off the fact that he was a vegetarian and acted like he was better than you and everyone else, and yet he purposely drank from humans? Why shouldn't I be a little irritated by that?"

She was upset on his behalf and the behalf of other vampires; that had surprised Jasper and it was not something he was expecting. Grinning, he nodded, "You're right."

"Can we get on with this? We still have to get to school. I don't want Bella to get in trouble for skipping," Emmett suggested adamantly. It wasn't that he was concerned about himself, but he knew that if Bella missed classes, Chief Swan was bound to hear about it and then all hell might bright loose.

Jasper gave a small nod and cleared his throat, "As I was saying… Edward has left the coven for a couple of years and we don't exactly know what he was doing or who he met during that time. When he came back Carlisle didn't ask questions. When I showed him the picture, there was a slight bit of recognition, but I am thinking the person has changed enough that he wasn't completely sure it was the person he knew from his years apart from the others. There was enough uncertainty that I was able to cover up the fact that I suspected him."

"Is it possible he really didn't recognize the person? Maybe he isn't the one that is sending him after me," Bella declared hopeful. She didn't want to believe that Edward would bring something like this down upon their heads.

Shaking his head, Jasper told her, "It was him. He recognized the person in the picture more than anyone else. No one else had clue as to who it is. Everyone is pretending to go along with what Edward says right now, but he was the one that made the arrangements with this man. We aren't sure why or what Edward told him, but he is the reason the strangers are coming here for you, Bella."

"Why would he do this?" Bella choked past the lump in her throat. Was Edward that angry with her and Emmett? Did he hate them that much?

"There are a million reasons, but the fact is that this nomad is coming for you and Edward is somehow involved. I have only seen him confront this person and never saw his request for 'help', but I trust Jasper's gift, and I believe Edward is lying. He knows who this is. Who else could it be?" Alice inserted herself back into the conversation.

Gripping onto Emmett more tightly, Bella dug her head into his chest wanting this to all be a bad dream. Edward had started something and she had to wonder if he really knew what he was doing when he asked for help, or did whatever he did to get the strangers to come to Forks.

"Bella, I will protect you, and I know the rest of the coven will also. It will be alright and we will make sure you are safe from this… whoever he is," Emmett tried to comfort his other half. He wasn't sure what Edward's game was, but he wasn't going to risk Bella.

"Emmett is right, we will do everything we can to keep you from harm," Jasper assured the human girl in the circle of his brother's arms.

"How are you able to keep this from him?" Bella asked.

The three vampires didn't have to wonder who she meant; she was talking about Edward and his gift of reading minds… well all minds but hers. It was Jasper that finally spoke, "Practice darlin'. He can only read what we think. If we are careful about what we allow our minds to focus on when he is around, we can get around his gift. It helps that he doesn't have to be touching you like Aro in order to read your mind. It is hard to think distracting thoughts when you are touching the person you are trying to hide from."

"Aro?" Bella asked confusion present in her voice as well as in the furrow of her brow.

"One of the three vampire kings. Our 'ruling' class is called the Volturi and Aro is one of the leaders. He can read minds also, but only if he is touching you," Alice quickly expou-nded.

"You don't have to worry about Edward and his mind probe because he has yet to be able to read anything from you, so you are safe from that," Jasper stated.

Chuckling nervously fearful of what could happen to his beloved Bella, Emmett said, "The rest of us have been around him long enough to know what we need to do to keep things from him."

Jasper narrowed his eyes on the girl and knew just from looking at her that she wasn't up for attending classes today. Add to that, the emotions that were whipping through her like a tornado, and she didn't need to be anywhere near Edward right now, "I think you should call your father and tell him you're sick and staying home. Tell him that Carlisle will be over later to check on you and make sure you are ok so that he doesn't need to worry."

"But I have school…" Bella whispered. She knew that Jasper was right, but right now she needed normal.

"Honey, I think it might be best if we skipped today. Honestly if I ran into Edward right now, I would probably tear him to pieces and you are probably not in any condition to pay attention in class. Are you?" Emmett probed.

Sighing, Bella gave in, "Ok, I'll go call my dad." At least Emmett would be with her instead of being home alone. Once the call was made and she had returned to the group, she muttered, "He is worried, but told me to go back to bed. I told him that Carlisle was coming over since I had called Emmett and told him I wouldn't be at school and he was worried too. I think you just scored some more brownie points with my father."

Emmett laughed at her grumblings, "Well after the way he treated Edward, I guess I should be happy about that."

"Alright, we are going to leave you then and go to school. I know we should have probably waited until after school to tell you both, but you needed to know what was going on, and we aren't exactly sure when they will get here, so you needed to be on guard," Jasper stated and turned to walk out of the house with Alice at his side.

"Thanks, both of you," Bella told them.

Alice ran up to her friend and gave her a small hug, "You're welcome. We just want to make sure you are ok."

Jasper agreed, "Bella, you are family now regardless of your mortal or immortal nature. We protect family." After he said that, he helped Alice into the car and they were soon driving towards the high school.

Bella felt Emmett kiss the top of her head and smiled. She may not know what is coming or what will happen, but she knew that Emmett would do anything and everything to keep her away from danger; and she couldn't ask for more than that. Well, she also wanted a very long and happy life with him, however right now, they had to get through this latest speed bump in their way; and she had every confidence in Emmett and Jasper that they would.


	25. Challenges

**A/N: Don't worry everyone, I can promise you that Edward will pay for what he has done… eventually. XD Now everyone knows that someone or something is coming. What is going to happen when James and company get there? We will have to find out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 25 – Challenges

Emmett didn't want to admit it to Bella, but he was worried… very worried about what could be coming at them. First, there was no way to know if the vampires Edward knew had special gifts or training. Second, there were too many variables that left openings where they could get Bella without much of a fight. She wouldn't stand a chance against a vampire whether there was special training or not. Only another vampire or a werewolf would be able to compete, and unless she had something secretly hidden deep inside her like that, she would need to be guarded 24/7.

Sighing, he wondered if she actually understood the situation they were currently facing, or if she would balk at the idea that she was about to be surrounded by vampires. He glanced down at the girl that was currently wrapped in his arms and smiled. Bella wasn't stupid and she probably understood more than anyone would give her credit for, but he had a feeling that if push came to shove and someone she loved was put in danger, she would sacrifice herself. He didn't think he would be able to survive that one.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked without looking up from her position leaning against her mate's side. She was a little, ok a lot, freaked out by the visit of Jasper and Alice earlier. It seemed that just as they got over one hurdle, another one that was set higher would appear. When would it end? They had just gotten together and it felt like the universe was working against them. If destiny or fate or whoever it was brought them together, why did it seem like they had to fight tooth and nail just to be together. They loved each other, it shouldn't be this difficult. Why couldn't people just accept things as they were?

Kissing the top of her head and giving her a small squeeze, Emmett told her softly, "I don't like the thought of someone trying to hurt you."

Bella laughed interrupting him, "Yah, I don't particularly like the thought of that either."

"You're not funny."

"Oh really? I thought I was a laugh riot," Bella giggled feeling some of the tension dissipate, and then in less than a moment, she was pinned down to her bed with Emmett hovering over her.

Leaning his face close to hers, he whispered, "Oh yah, you're just as funny as Charlie Chaplin." He then proceeded to tickle her and listened to the musical sounds of her laughter ringing through the room. He liked that sound and never wanted it to end.

When the tickle session was done and Bella was attempting to gain back the breath she had lost, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at the man next to her. He had wound himself so far into her heart that sometimes she didn't think it was real or possible, but one kiss from him or one smile sent her way, and she knew everything was real. It had been somewhat of a shock to learn that some of the things that go bump in the night actually did exist, and she was grateful to that because if they didn't, Emmett wouldn't be here beside her. A picture of Emmett as a decrepit old man popped into her head and she found herself laughing again. Unable to support her shaking body, she fell back onto the bed wracked with amusement.

"What is so funny?" Emmett raised a brow in inquiry. One minute she looked like she was going to say something and the next she couldn't control herself and was laughing so hard she was shaking the bed.

Bella looked up at her mate and the chuckles that had started to subside, albeit barely, came back with a vengeance. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her; maybe she was hysterical from the imminent danger or maybe she was sincerely enjoying herself and trying to push the bad stuff away for a brief period of time. She wasn't sure, but she did know that she couldn't stop herself from laughing every time she pictured it because if Emmett hadn't been turned, he would be in his nineties right now and the thought of making out with someone that old was funny to her for some reason. She knew that Emmett was in a sense that old, but he stopped aging at the ripe age of 20 and looked far from being an old man. In fact, if he had looked in his nineties that might have been a little disgusting to have a make out session with him… and the thought of that caused another round of laughter.

Shaking his head, Emmett knew he had to wait for her to calm down before he could get anywhere, but it seemed that every time she looked at him, the giggle fest would start up again. Did he need to cover himself up? Maybe leave the room? He wasn't sure, but he was a patient man and could wait her out probably longer than she could wait for him.

Taking in a deep breath, Bella forced herself to calm down and refused to look at Emmett… at least for a couple of minutes. When she felt like she was more in control of herself, even if a couple of snickers were escaping here and there, and said, "Ok, I think I am ok now."

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

"Not really, no."

Emmett studied her for a minute and noticed that she would not look at him. What exactly had gone on in that brain of hers? He couldn't help but chuckle a little bit himself… laughter truly was contagious. Shaking his head, his thoughts returned to what was headed their way and the man Alice saw in her visions. He knew that man was going to be a force to reckon with. Sighing again, he turned onto his side and stared at his mate. He would do anything to protect her and that meant giving up his own life, "We need to talk."

She could hear the seriousness in his tone of voice and that sobered her up quickly. She had known that they needed to talk about what was said this morning, but she also knew that it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation, "I know."

"I don't know who these people are, and we don't know if they have any abilities like Edward, Alice, and Jasper…," Emmett told her and hesitated for a moment.

"But?"

"But they are a danger to you, the people around here, and the coven."

"The people around here?"

"They drink from humans and not animals, Bella. We are not the norm in our world; you already knew that."

Bella hadn't thought of that. Could her friends and her father be in danger? Could a blood bath be around the corner and she would be the cause of it all? "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I will talk it over with Jasper and Carlisle, but you need to do everything we tell you to do. That also means that someone will be with you 24/7."

Furrowing her brow, she questioned, "I thought you had already made the decision that someone would always be with me because of Edward and Rosalie."

"I had, but not it is much more of a necessity than before. You have to listen to whoever is with you because it could mean not only your life, but others' lives as well."

"Maybe we should all leave so that no one is hurt," Bella whispered thinking aloud.

Emmett pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "Right now we will stay put, but be prepared that plan could change after I talk to the others. Something tells me Edward started a shit storm and he has no idea what is about to happen. If he thought he could control others because Carlisle and Esme would give into his whims at times, then he is a fucking idiot. He doesn't know what he started and I don't think he will be able to handle what is coming our way. The best thing we can do right now is plan and try to work with what we know."

"What if I was to leave or to…"she was stopped when a hand was placed over her mouth to shut her up.

"You leaving will not solve anything. The only thing that will do is put you in more danger because you would be on unfamiliar territory and we might not have the others with us," he stated and gave her a very pointed look, "And if you thought you would leave without me, then honey you have another thing coming. I am not leaving your side now or ever."

Smiling, Bella nodded, "Ok." She paused a moment before she decided to get a little cheeky because she needed to let out some of her anxiety, "But you will have to leave me at some point in time."

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't like I have a petting zoo in my house, and you need to eat."

"Smartass."

"But you love me anyway."

"I do," he grinned before turning serious again. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss, "I do love you, you know?"

"I know."

"I will do anything to make sure you are safe and that we are together for the rest of our lives."

"I know, and I love you too."

Emmett narrowed his eyes on her for a minute and asked, "So no trying to be a hero and no doing anything stupid that could get yourself hurt. Right?" There was just something that told him that she would be that person who would do something crazy if it meant others would be safe.

"I won't do anything without your ok first," Bella reassured him before leaning up and giving him another kiss. All talk of what would happen or could happen subsided for a few minutes before her mate pulled back and stared at the window, "What's wrong?"

"Your dad's home and someone is with him," he answered her and jumped off the bed making himself scarce so that he wouldn't be caught in her room.

"Bells?" Charlie called out for his daughter as soon as he walked in the front door.

Bella cleared her throat and hoped she sounded sick since that was supposed to be her cover today, "Up here dad."

Climbing the stairs, Charlie walked into his daughter's room and sat on the side of her bed, "How you feeling?"

"Better. Carlisle left not too long ago and he said it was probably the stomach bug going around."

"Yah, he called me and told me that too," the police chief smiled down at his little girl.

She was a little surprised to hear about that, but she tried not to let it show figuring Jasper must have told the doctor about the situation. Instead of saying anything, she just nodded and hoped that her father didn't know she was faking everything.

"Is it alright if I come up?" A voice called from her door.

Craning her neck to see past her father, Bella saw her friend, "Hi Jake."

"I was at the reservation visiting with Billy for a little bit today and Jacob was there. He wanted to come see you, so I said he could drop by when I came home to check on you," Charlie explained.

Bella nodded and kind of wished they would both leave so that she could have Emmett back next to her. She knew it was wrong, but right now they were dealing with something of a crisis and she didn't want Jake there. Instead of saying that though, she smiled, "Thanks for coming."

"Carlisle said that Emmett would come by and check on you later and bring you some soup that his wife is making for you," Charlie said smiling. He really did like Bella's latest boyfriend. It might have been better if it had been Jacob, but he wasn't going to complain.

Frowning, Jacob asked, "Emmett Cullen?"

The Swan patriarch grinned, "Yah, that's Bella's latest boyfriend. He is a nice kid too. Better than that Edward Cullen. I don't know what it was about him, but he didn't sit right with me."

Jacob forced a smile, "I see."

"Well, I will leave you two to chat while I fix me a sandwich. Bella do you want something?" Charlie asked.

"No dad, I am fine," Bella replied.

The older man turned to the other teen in the room, "Jacob?"

"No thanks Charlie," Jacob answered. After the father walked out, Jacob took the seat on the bed that had been vacated, "Are you really dating a Cullen?"

Narrowing her eyes, Bella gazed at her friend. There was something in his tone of voice that didn't sit well with her, "I am, and I love him."

"You can do better, you know?"

"I don't want someone else."

"What if I were to ask you out?"

"I would say no."

"Because you are already with him?"

"Because I am with who I want to be with and I don't want someone else. Sorry Jake, but you are a good friend and nothing more."

"I see."

She really didn't think he did see or understand, but if she was on the outside looking it, she could see that it might be hard to accept, "Sorry."

Waving off her apology, the teen looked down at his friend, the girl he had been crushing on, and questioned, "So how are you feeling?"

"Ok, but not great," she stated. It wasn't exactly a lie. The danger headed their way was enough to make her feel apprehensive and her stomach start to churn.

"Well, hopefully the doc was able to help and you will be back on your feet before you know it."

"I hope so."

"Bella…"

"Yes?" She prompted when her friend didn't continue.

Exhaling loudly, he shook his head, "Never mind. Just be careful around the Cullen's. Ok?"

"Um, ok."

"I've got to go. I will see you soon. Maybe we can get together this weekend."

"Yah, maybe. If we did, Emmett might come with me though because I think we were supposed to get together this weekend too so that he could help me with a project."

Jacob clenched his jaw. That was the last thing he wanted, but he didn't have much choice in the matter, "Yah, ok. I will see you later Bella." He stood up and with one last wave left Bella's room to descend the stairs.

It wasn't until Jacob had driven off that Emmett had come out of hiding. It had been hard to stay where he was and not teach the kid a lesson. Bella and he were mates and no one had a right to question it or try to say anything against it, especially not a little teenager with a school kid crush. Sitting down on the bed next to his mate, he stretched out and whispered, "You ok?"

Knowing that Charlie was still downstairs, Bella spoke just as softly, "Yah, but Jake was starting to get a little annoying. It is ok though."

Emmett didn't think that it really was, but he wasn't going to argue with her, "I was thinking that after Charlie leaves, I will call Carlisle and Jasper to meet us over here to plan. I would say we could go to my house, but with Charlie worried about you being sick, I don't want to take the chance that he would check on you and you wouldn't be here."

"Sounds good. Emmett, what's wrong?" She knew something was bothering him.

"I don't like other guys asking you out or telling you that you deserve better than me," he was honest with her because that was one thing he always promised he would be in regards to her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder, she declared, "I don't care who says what or what they say, I am yours and we belong together."

Emmett nodded. He wasn't even sure why he needed reassurance. He knew they belonged together because they were mates, but that didn't mean that other men would not be after her. She was beautiful, funny, smart, caring, everything a man could ever want in his life partner. The fact that it had been someone from the Quileute tribe just made it that much worse. He pulled her a little closer and held her a little tighter making sure not to hurt her and just breathed in her scent. This is what he needed to stay calm; her in his arms with the scent and feel of her surrounding him. They were about to face untold dangers, but they would get through it and in the end they would have a long life ahead of themselves.

**A/N2… A couple of people had asked me about Jacob, so I decided to put him in the story. I hope this was satisfactory. XD**


	26. Battle Plans

**A/N: I don't know how big of a part Jacob will have, but expect to see him some more in the story. James and his coven will be here soon. Emmett still needs to talk to Jasper and Carlisle about what they will do in order to protect Bella. We need a plan to make sure nothing goes awry. Enjoy!**

Chapter 26 – Battle Plans

It wasn't long before Charlie had left the house again to return to his duties as chief of police. As soon as his cruiser was driving down the road, Emmett was on the phone with Carlisle and Jasper asking them to come to Bella's house to talk about what they were going to do. They had a lot to plan and not a lot of time to prepare for what could be a dangerous fight. It went unspoken that Edward and Rosalie should be left out of the talks since they were still considered enemies of the state for now. Rose may not have had a hand in bringing these nomads to Forks, but she wasn't exactly supportive of the relationship between the new mates.

As the three couples sat down in the living room, Emmett opened up the talks, "Carlisle, I am sure that Jasper has filled you in on what is coming. We need to create some sort of strategy that will protect not only the coven, but Bella as well. Since they are vampires, it makes Bella easy prey." He glanced down at the woman seated beside him and kissed the side of her head, "Sorry, but…"

Bella interrupted his words, "No, I get it. It is true after all. Vampires have speed and strength that I cannot match."

"No offense, but you are also a little clumsy," Alice giggled attempting to lighten the mood a little, but it didn't work.

Clearing his throat, Emmett continued, "I agree with Jasper that these people are probably coming because of Edward. There are several ways I figure we can handle this."

Carlisle knew what the bigger man was suggesting and didn't feel comfortable going down that road… at least not yet. He spoke up and offered his opinion, "I agree and understand that Edward was probably the one that is the cause for these strangers to come to Forks, however, I don't relish killing a member of our family at this time."

"I understand your feelings, but know this, I will do anything to protect Bella, and if it means getting rid of Edward, I will do it," Emmett declared.

"I know you will, and if it comes down to necessity, I will not stand in your way. He is wrong for what he has done and I don't disagree that he needs to be punished, but killing isn't always the answer. He is still a part of this coven and family," Carlisle stated.

Jasper was on guard. He knew how Emmett felt about Edward right now, and if he was being honest with everyone, he would have to agree with the bear-like man… killing Edward was logical and the means to an end. Without Edward, this other vampire would have no reason to come to Forks. However, he also knew that Carlisle wanted to keep the peace, and Jasper respected and admired the older man a great deal and could not fault him for putting up an argument that would allow Edward to keep his head for now. He personally wouldn't mind setting the perpetually 17 year old ablaze, but that idea would have to be put on hold for the time being. Nodding, he told them, "I know why you are saying that Carlisle and can accept that decision, but if he poses a further threat, then he cannot be allowed to continue."

"I know he can't," the doctor said quietly comprehending his other two sons' positions and he couldn't argue with them. Edward had crossed the line and if it truly did turn out that he was behind this nomad moving north, then he needed to pay, but Carlisle also didn't want anyone to lose their life if there was another way. He felt Esme's hand grasp his arm and give it a little squeeze. Covering her hand with his, Carlisle gave her a small smile before focusing all of his attention once more on the conversation at hand.

Bella knew that they were talking about killing Edward, and even though he may have been a thorn in her side, there was still a part of her that held that small sliver of feeling for him. It was never what she felt for Emmett, but it had still been there. Plus, she felt like she owed him because he saved her life. If she could speak out against ripping him apart in compensation, then she would, "Edward shouldn't die until we know for sure he was the one that brought them here, and maybe he doesn't know that they are coming after me. Maybe he thought that they would try to deal with Emmett or come to him instead of making me the target." She had a feeling everything she was saying was a long shot, but she felt obligated to try.

Wrapping his mate in his arms, Emmett understood that she felt like she in a way owed Edward her life, and the big man would always be grateful for Edward for taking the initiative and stopping the car from taking a life that was so cherished now. He was also thankful that the other man stopped the men in Port Angeles from hurting Bella, but if it came down to her safety or Edward's life… Edward would die. Emmett really hoped that his mate wouldn't do something stupid that would get in the way of that because of she did, it could lead to disaster. Swallowing hard at the place his thoughts led him, he shook his head and spoke softly, "It is not something we would do lightly, but if he tries to hurt you or your safety becomes an issue, we may not have a choice."

"Emmett, he saved me multiple times," Bella emphasized.

"Bella, they won't kill Edward unless there is no other choice. It isn't something I want or look forward to because he is like a son to me, but I firmly believe he is bringing that nomad here and is trying to hide it. Whatever the reason, things have been thrust into motion and there may be no other outcome except that. I don't like it and I don't want it, but it might come down to that or the safety of many," Esme explained with a catch in her voice. They knew it was difficult for her, but she understood the consequences of preserving one life at the expense of a whole town. Edward may have been thinking simple in his plans and hatred, but things have a way of changing and the control one thinks he/she has, is ripped away before the next move is even made. Edward is jealous and he hates Emmett for stealing Bella, and those feelings are clouding what sense he had... the control is gone.

Nodding, Bella leaned a little further into Emmett's side, "So what are you going to do?"

"We have less than 48 hours," Alice stated.

Jasper turned to her and probed, "Do you see anything else?"

"They don't know who Bella is, so they will have to meet up with Edward first. That will happen in the meadow he likes to go to close to dawn in two days. He will have a shirt or piece of clothing from her that James and two vampires that are with him that will allow the three to gather her scent. He will also show them a picture of Bella," the pixie-type vampire expounded on her vision of the future.

Narrowing his eyes and rubbing the back of his wife, the former Major spoke up, "That is when we should strike. If we wait for another time, there could be too many people around. There we will have the three strangers and Edward alone, and the meadow is far enough away from Forks so that it will not draw attention to us."

"I don't want Bella to be anywhere near there. We don't know what these vampires can do and I don't want to risk it, but we all need to be there that day so that everything is even," Emmett thought aloud but was getting frustrated because he didn't want to leave his mate alone, but he couldn't in good conscious take her with him.

Jasper looked at the couple and seemed to focus on Bella for a moment before he said, "She is friends with the Quileute. They could watch over her and keep her safe."

"You really think Jake and his friends would be able to keep a vampire away from me?" Bella scoffed.

Smirking, Jasper retorted, "They have special… skills that will be able to keep you away from danger, but then again, we don't expect to leave that meadow without a full resolution to this threat."

Everyone gave a pointed look towards the empath, but nodded in agreement. Bella could feel the tension in the air grow and the silence became deafening before she asked, "What skills?" She was curious because she didn't comprehend what they were trying to say, but it did remind her of a weird conversation she had with Jacob on the beach when he told her about the "Cold Ones". Did the Quileute have something that kept vampires at bay? She wasn't sure, but she knew she could trust the people in the room with her right now.

Emmett whispered in her ear, but he knew that everyone would be able to hear him regardless, "It isn't for us to tell. If they want you to know, they will tell you."

"I will call Billy after this and talk to him about everything," Carlisle stated trying to press forward and stop the direction of the talk before they entered into territory they didn't need to venture.

"That is a good idea," Jasper said and continued, "Now since they are meeting at dawn I recommend that we enter the meadow in five different directions so that we can in a sense surround them. We will need to stay hidden and out of the range of their noses until they get to Edward. Once we enter, we can either reason with them or fight them. I know Alice and Emmett know how to fight, but do you two know how to hold your ground?" He was pretty sure that Carlisle knew how to fight if he had been around the Volturi for any length of time, but he wasn't as sure about Esme since she always tried to stop the fights before a real one could break out.

Carlisle knew why Jasper was asking and he inclined his head, "We both do."

"Can I suggest we practice sparring before these people get here?" Emmett proposed. Brushing up on their fighting to make sure they were still in top form wouldn't be a bad idea.

Jasper considered the plan and concurred that it would be a good idea to make sure everyone knew what they were doing, but they didn't have much time, "Tonight at the baseball field." He turned to the patriarch, "I know you have rounds tonight, but come over to the field after you are done."

"I will do that," Carlisle promised.

Once again, Emmett was torn. He felt the need to work with the others, but he didn't want to leave Bella alone, and the thought of leaving her with the tribe did not sit well with him. Raking his fingers through his hair, he felt a small hand on his knee squeezing and he saw Bella gazing up at him.

"I will go with you," Bella announced. She needed to go for a couple of reasons: first, she knew that Emmett would go crazy staying or going if she wasn't with him, and second, she needed to know her friends and family could indeed protect themselves. She had been around many people who boasted that they could fight and in the end, could hardly swing a good punch; and although she was sure it was not the case with the Cullen's, she needed to see it with her own eyes.

Furrowing his brow, Emmett asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yah, I will go to the baseball field with you. Although, would you draw a crowd if you were at the baseball field in Forks?" Bella inquired and was met with a room full of smiles and snickers, "What?"

"Honey, we have our own baseball field where we play. There is no way anyone from Forks will be able to see us," Emmett chuckled.

"That's good to know," Bella grumbled a little embarrassed that she would even think for a second that they would be playing in town or at the school. She felt herself being hugged just a little tighter and smiled.

Trying to contain the last bit of amusement he felt at her naïve words, Emmett told her, "There was no way you could have known."

"We will meet there tonight then. Alice, Esme, and I can go from here. Carlisle, you can go to the hospital and call Billy. Emmett, you and Bella come after the chief goes to bed. Any questions?" Jasper ordered.

A resounding "no" was heard in the living room of the Swan house and soon everyone departed. They had their initial plan of attack and tonight they would practice their fighting skills. If they did this right and planned properly, Edward and his friends would not know what hit them and the menace could be eradicated before it could hurt anyone the Cullen family considered one of their own. In Jasper and Emmett's eyes, Edward already made his decision about what side he would be on, but they would abide by Esme and Carlisle's requests because they were the heads of the coven and because they deserved the respect that the mated couple had earned from every one of their followers. In less than 48 hours, every one of them would be put in a do or die situation, and everyone that met today hoped that it was less die and more do for the local coven.


	27. Practice

**A/N: First, I wanted to say thank you to all of my readers. This story has also acquired several new readers and I want to say welcome to them. I am ecstatic everyone likes the story so far. With James and company on the way, the Cullen's are going to start preparing for the confrontation. What about Rose? What will Edward do? All questions should be answered soon. Enjoy the new chapter! **

Chapter 27 – Practice

As soon as the snores could be heard from Charlie's room, Bella and Emmett made their way to the private baseball field the Cullen's used. Bella could see why no one would be able to see them practice: the diamond was up in the mountains and through the forest. No normal person would be able to get their very easily. At least she knew she was safe up there surrounded by her adopted family.

With a full moon that night and the lucky chance of no cloud cover for once, Bella was able to see everything that was happening in the field. Alice, Emmett, and Esme were mainly the ones sparring with Jasper observing all of their actions. She was slightly confused about that, but figured it had something to do with his past military training.

"If you have a question Bella, you can always ask," Jasper smirked suddenly appearing next to her.

There were times when she really hated vampire speed, and the fact that Jasper could read her emotions when no other gift worked on her. Bella wasn't sure how he was still able to use his gift on her when Edward couldn't read her mind for all the money in the world, but she figured she would rather have her emotions read or manipulated than having zero privacy with her thoughts. Nodding, she decided to ask the questions on her mind, "Why does it seem that you aren't training with the rest of them? Why are they deferring to you in this situation?"

"You know I have a military background?" He asked in his southern drawl.

"It has been mentioned a time or two."

"Unlike my coven mates, I had a different upbringing than they did. I was a Major in the civil war and fought for the South, but I didn't really see any action, however, as an officer I was trained to fight. When I met my 'creator', she turned me almost immediately and I woke up from my burning able to feel everyone's emotions around me. I found out quickly that I could manipulate them too. I soon became her second in command."

"Her?"

"Maria. She needed someone to help her gain new territory and create newborn vampires for her army in the Southern Vampire Wars. With my help, she was able to expand her borders. I guess you would find her equivalent to a mob boss."

"Ok, so you had to fight a lot?"

"I had to fight to survive and to win battles. I know military strategy and I know how to fight… so in situations such as we currently find ourselves, it is natural to defer to me for decisions and plans."

"I guess that makes sense," Bella smiled at her friend. She was trying to understand why Edward warned her about Jasper to begin with when he was more of a friend and there for her than her ex had been.

He glanced at her and lifted his brow in question, "What else is on your mind?"

Quirking her head to the side, she bit her bottom lip before she continued, "I guess I am trying to figure out why Edward told me to stay away from you. You are the one that helped Emmett and I. You are the one that explained things to me so that I would really understand things, and now you are the one trying to save us."

Jasper chuckled, "Well, I guess that would be because out of all of us, I am the newest convert as Carlisle told you, but I also drank from humans longer than any of the others. Well, actually aside from Alice, Edward, and me, the others haven't actually drunk from humans to live."

"Didn't Emmett find and drink from his singer?"

"So he told you about that, did he? Yes, he did come across his singer quite by surprise and he drank her blood, but that was the only time he has ever drunk from a human. As we told you, Edward rebelled against the 'upbringing and rules' Carlisle instilled in all of them. I was a part of a bloody history in vampire lore, and Alice woke up one day without her past memories. She didn't drink from humans for too long before she got a vision of Carlisle and the different lifestyle she could be living. She also saw me in one of her visions and waited for me to show up in a diner. We made our way here and have been with them ever since, but the switch to being vegetarian isn't always the easiest. However, it is easier to hide in society when you don't have bright red eyes."

"Red eyes?"

"Vampires who live off of humans have red eyes. Vampires who live off the diluted blood of animals have golden eyes like ours. He warned you to stay away from me for a couple of reasons. First, I have had some slip ups and still struggle at times, but don't worry you are safe right now. I have been feeding more since you have been around. Second, you are his singer and he coveted you. He was probably afraid I would take you away from him; however, Edward didn't see the threat of Emmett because he was already paired with Rose. He was wrong. When protecting something, you should never let your guard down and expect the enemy to appear at any position. There are always double agents and enemies you don't suspect," he turned his attention from the sparring and shot her a quick wink before returning to his observing.

Bella laughed and it was just enough to distract Emmett that Esme and Alice were able to team up and take him down together. He regained his footing and frowned, "That wasn't fair. I got distracted."

"You should always pay attention to what is going on around you. Distractions get you killed. You know that," Jasper instructed him.

In an instant Bella found herself behind a wall of vampires when they heard rustling through the trees. The four vampires didn't relax their guard until they saw that it was Carlisle making his way to the baseball field. None of them were taking chances with Bella's safety because it could have been anyone including Edward, and right now there were at least two vampires in the group that wanted to dismember and burn the perpetual 17 year-old.

"How is the training going?" The patriarch asked as he approached the small group.

Chuckling, Jasper answered, "Well other than Emmett getting his ass kicked by two girls, it is going well."

"I told you I got distracted. It won't happen again," the big man declared.

"And I told you that distracted equals dead. We'll see if it happens again," Jasper narrowed his eyes on Emmett before shooting another wink in Bella's direction. "Carlisle, why don't you get in there with Em?"

The women stayed back with Bella and Jasper while the two remaining men faced off. Emmett was grinning like he thought this would be an easy win, but that did not mean he was going to take it easy on his father figure. Carlisle knew that Emmett's size could be used to railroad people and he also knew that he would need to stay on his toes, but he knew how to fight bigger men thanks to his training with the Volturi.

Both men ran towards each other and just as Emmett was about to grab Carlisle and throw him to the ground, the older man jumped out of the way and landed behind the bigger man. They fought and dodged each other with a seemingly easy grace, but everyone could feel the ground shake ever so slightly on some of the harder hits.

Walking up behind Bella, Jasper whispered, "I just want to try something." He started to tickle her sides causing to her laugh to see if Emmett had really learned his lesson about distractions or not. He stopped the tickling when he noticed the other man only lost his focus for a split second before returning his attention to the fight at hand.

In the end, Emmett finally won, but it had been a hard fought battle. He made his way over to Bella and pulled her in his arms, before leaning down and kissing her.

"Well you seemed to have improved your concentration, but you still have some work to do on that. Carlisle the Volturi trained you well. Alice, remember we don't know if they have gifts, so you may or may not be able to depend on your gift. Stay on your toes. Esme, you fought well, but remember to work on your speed and don't let them get behind you," Jasper instructed everyone. He turned back to Carlisle, "Were you able to talk to Billy Black?"

"Yes, the tribe said Bella is welcome and they will protect her for us. He was a little surprised when I told him about the situation, but he understood and said they would do what they could," the coven leader replied.

Emmett didn't like the thought of Bella being around Jacob Black and his friends, but at this time, he really didn't have a choice. This was for her safety and he would do anything to make sure she was protected… even if it meant sacrificing his own life for hers. Running his hand through his hair to try to push aside the thoughts invading his mind, he asked, "Are we done for the night because I should probably get Bella back soon since the chief will be waking up early."

"I agree. Bella do you think you will be able to carry on the ruse of being sick a little longer?" Jasper inquired.

Furrowing her brow, she finally nodded, "I think I can. Why? What about school?"

"It would be easier to protect you away from the school. Since Edward is the only one with a class with you, I would rather keep you as far away from him for the time being. Plus the day this all happens, I need you to be at the reservation and not in class. It will just be easier if your father believes you're sick. As for school, we have all gone through high school multiple times and lived the history that they are teaching; if you fall behind, we can always tutor you," Jasper answered.

"Yah, ok," the brunette nodded her agreement.

"Thank you. This will give us the advantage of being able to keep a closer eye on Bella and not have to worry about Edward getting too close. We will have more control of the situation. I suggest we feed for the next two days so that we are at our peak and ready to fight. We will meet here again tomorrow afternoon and through the night. After we are done tomorrow night, Emmett you will take Bella to meet with the Quileute. Any questions?" The major instructed.

"I can go to the reservation by myself," Bella announced.

Shaking his head, Jasper countered, "We aren't sure what our enemy knows and doesn't know. It is safer for you to be escorted as far as the property line."

Bella felt like rolling her eyes, but held it in. They were doing this for her, "Alright."

Jasper nodded and then continued, "Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and I will go and feed tonight. Tomorrow morning, one or two of us will relieve Emmett so that he can go feed. Once Bella is dropped off at the reservation, all of us will feed one more time before we make our way to the meadow." Everyone agreed with him and he dismissed everyone with only a couple more words, "That is all then."

Emmett got Bella back to her house before Charlie knew she was gone, and as they lie in her bed together, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I guess hearing the final plans and seeing everyone fight tonight made everything more real. Does that make sense?" She explained as her head rested over his silent heart.

"It does, but remember… we have skill and experience on our side. No, we don't know what they have, but it will also be five against four. We have the advantage."

"I know. I just want everyone to come back in one piece."

Lifting her head from where it lay, he looked at her in the eye, "I can't promise you that everything will be perfect, but I can promise you that soon you will no longer have to worry about these strangers or Edward."

Bella leaned forward and kissed him with all of the love and passion she felt for him. When she finally pulled back, she was breathless but smiling. However, soon her smile turned to a scowl as she thought about something, "What about Rosalie?"

"You don't have to worry about her either, but right now, let's concentrate on the biggest threat. Ok?"

"Sounds good," she whispered as she gave him one more kiss before laying her head on his chest again.

Emmett pulled her a little closer to him and held her tight afraid to let her go and kissed the top of her head. Soon her breathing changed and he knew she was asleep. He loved watching the myriad of expressions that floated over her face as she dreamed, and he would be damned if he let anyone take that away from him any time soon.


	28. It's Time

**A/N: Well, the time is almost upon us to take care of some vamps. Bella will be on the reservation being protected by wolves (even though that is unknown to her). They have a plan, but will it work? Thank you everyone that is reading this story and extra thanks to those who reviewed, favored, and alerted the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 28 – It's Time

Bella was surprised the next day when her father came home from work and announced she would be staying with the Cullen's for a couple of days. Since she had still been sick and not able to go to school, the chief called Carlisle to check on her. It was decided between the two parents that Bella could stay in Cullen household since Charlie would be gone for a couple of days to meet with some other police chiefs in Washington, and Bella was too sick to be sent somewhere else or stay home alone.

The only thing Bella could think at this announcement, "Well that takes care of my excuse." Clearing her throat, she looked at her father from her bed, "Are you sure dad? I don't want to…"

"I already talked to Carlisle and he offered you the use of his guest room. Plus he will be there since he is off from the hospital for the next few days. Just make sure you have a chaperone or something when your boyfriend is there," Charlie interrupted and looked a bit uncomfortable with his last statement. He trusted his daughter, but he also remembered what it was like to be a hormonal male teenager. That was not something he wanted to think about at all. Sighing, he sat next to his daughter on the bed, "He will be here in about an hour to get you since I am leaving early in the morning. Are you ok to pack on your own, or do you want me to do it for you?" He really didn't want to pack for her, but he would.

Snickering, Bella told him, "I can do it. Thanks dad."

As soon as her father was out of the room, Emmett came out of hiding and gave her a small kiss, "Well that takes care of having to sneak you away."

"I guess it does," Bella gave him a half smile before scowling and walking to her closet to pull out a bag.

"What's wrong Bella?" Emmett inquired already knowing what was weighing heavily on her mind. It was weighing on his too.

Throwing different items into her overnight bag, she answered him without looking up, "Do you think everything will be alright? What if Edward hears your minds coming and they make a break for it? What if one of the strangers has a gift and it immobilizes everyone?" She was getting herself worked up, but she couldn't stop it. The worrying was getting to her and she could feel the panic setting in. Feeling strong arms encircling her, Bella leaned into the embrace, "Sorry."

"What is there to be sorry about? It's all true, but we have to try. Our best option is to attack them before they can get to you or any of us. I don't know what Edward unleashed, but he is a damn fool if he thinks he can control anything like a nomadic vampire. They are a threat not only to you, but to all of us and we need to stop them. Bella, it is ok to feel the way you do. I would be lying if I said I wasn't concerned about it all, I am; however, we are all going to do our damnedest to make sure the only injuries or causalities belong to the other side." Emmett pulled back slightly and brushed Bella's bangs out of her face as he gave her a crooked smile, "I just got you. I'm not ready to be parted from you yet. I don't think I ever will be."

Nodding, Bella leaned in to kiss her mate and it started to turn heated, but before she knew it, Emmett ended the kiss and had disappeared. A knock at gave her the reason for the abrupt departure, "Come in."

"Hey Bells. Dr. Cullen is on his way. He just finished up at the hospital and will be here in a few minutes. You all ready?" Charlie asked noticing his daughter's flushed face. Walking into the room, he felt her forehead and noticed it felt a little warm, "Looks like it is time for more Tylenol."

"I am almost done," Bella muttered hoarsely. Emmett just had that effect on her.

"Do you want me to carry your bag down?"

"I got it dad. I will finish and be down in a few minutes."

Charlie gave her a skeptical look but finally acquiesced, "Ok. I will get you some medicine to take for that fever."

Bella could do nothing but nod again. She couldn't exactly tell him that she was warm and flushed because her boyfriend kissed her senseless. As soon as he walked out of the room, Bella finished packing hearing the soft chuckle from the man that caused her blush in the first place.

Looking towards the window, Emmett said, "Carlisle is coming. I am going to go and meet him; then we will pick you up." He was out the window before Bella could say anything else.

She finished packing what she would need for the next few days and descended the stairs. She was happy that Charlie wasn't going to be in town for whatever was coming, she didn't want him in any danger. She didn't want anyone in danger, but at least her easily broken parent, at least when compared to her mate and his family, would be a safe distance away. Just as she stepped off of the staircase, there was a knock at the door and Charlie grabbed it before she could. Bella wasn't even sure where he had been because he seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Good afternoon Charlie," Carlisle smiled. They had talked to each other a lot more since Bella had been sick and were now on a first name basis.

"Come on in Carlisle. Hi Emmett. I wasn't expecting to see you," Charlie grinned. He really liked Bella's latest boyfriend and thought they were a better fit than his brother ever was.

"I was a little worried about Bella and my dad said he was coming over, I asked if I could come too," Emmett explained playing his part. Walking up to his mate, he kissed her forehead, "You're still a little warm and flushed. Are you alright?"

Resisting the urge to slap him when she saw the twinkle in his eye, she rolled her eyes, "I'm fine."

Charlie placed two white pills in her hand and then gave her a glass of water, "I think her fever is going back up. These should help though." He turned back towards the other parent, "Thanks for watching her for me. Are you sure this isn't going to be any trouble?"

"No trouble at all. Bella is welcome anytime. Esme loves her and will probably be coddling her the whole time she is there," Carlisle chuckled.

It was a few more minutes before the trio was leaving the house and on their way to the Cullen house to get into Emmett's jeep so they could go to the baseball field. Tonight was their final practice before everything would happen.

At the field, it felt like there was electricity in the air and everyone was charged. Fighting was not something they ever wanted to purposely do, but all of them were ready to defend what was theirs: Bella, their home, their own lives. Practiced seemed more brutal than it had the night before and Bella couldn't stop herself from watching. Everyone was working hard and trying to make sure they were ready for whatever was coming, she wished she could do more, but right now the best she could do was stay out of the way and listen to what they said.

Finally with practice over, Emmett escorted Bella to the property line of the reservation. She really didn't understand why he couldn't cross a certain point and the only explanation she got was because of some agreement made with the tribe long ago. Maybe one day she would get something more, but until then, she would pray that her adopted family all came back in one piece.

Waiting for them at the line was Jacob Black. Not the person Emmett most wanted around Bella right now, but it wasn't like they could be choosey. When they both exited the jeep, the couple linked hands and walked up to the waiting teen. "Thank you for watching her for us," Emmett acknowledged the other man's help.

Jacob narrowed his eyes on Emmett, his enemy, and glared, "We wouldn't want anyone needlessly hurt. Bella is always welcome on Quileute land." Jealousy rushed through his veins at even the mere thought of Emmett touching Bella or Bella having feelings for the big vampire. Once he had believed the Cold Ones were just a story, but his father had told him the truth, and now he knew he was staring a vampire in the eye. How could he protect someone he cared for so much when they were involved with a vampire? Wasn't it just a matter of time before Emmett attacked Bella?

"Thanks Jake," Bella spoke softly. She knew that Jacob had feelings for her, but the underlying currents seemed to go much deeper than simple jealousy. Turning towards Emmett, she cupped his cheek and brought his face to hers, "Please be careful. I love you."

"I love you too Bells," Emmett whispered and gave her one last sweet lingering kiss before he stepped back and nodded at Jacob. It was time to prepare for battle.

Sneering, Jacob commented as they walked towards the truck, "I really don't see what you see in that guy. You can do so much better."

Bella knew this had been coming again and she tried to take a deep breath to control her irritation at her friend, "He loves me, I love him, he makes me happy, he treats me well, he cares, he listens… take your pick Jacob! You may not agree with my choice, but it isn't you fucking life so back off!"

To say that he was taken aback by her outburst would have been putting it mildly. He had never known her to lash out like that, but it showed she had spirit and backbone, which he had been wondering about since she had been with Edward. He still didn't like her with a Cullen, but she was right, it was her life; however, as a friend he felt it was his job, his duty, to show her there was something else out there. She couldn't end up dead or worse a Cold One, he wouldn't let her.

As soon as Jacob pulled up to his house, Bella stormed out of the car and into the house leaving her friend to grab her bag. She was irritated with what he said earlier and then in the car he was talking about how evil the Cold Ones were. She was at her boiling point.

"Welcome Bella!" Billy rolled his wheelchair into the living room startling the girl.

Offering her father's best friend a smile, Bella spoke in a controlled voice, "Thanks for letting me stay while…" Her voice trailed off there when she heard the door open and knew Jacob had walked in.

Billy wasn't stupid. He knew what his son felt for the girl, but if what Carlisle told him is true, she was already mated to a Cullen. The relationship between the Quileute and the Cullen's was a tenuous one. Both sides accepted it and lived in a strained harmony, but it sometimes felt like any moment the string would snap and everything they worked to achieve would be down the drain. Bella was mated to a vampire and the treaty says they cannot bite a human. At some point in time, the girl will want to be turned so that she can stay with her mate. What will happen then? Will the treaty be null? Technically it should be, but should they punish the Cullen's when it was Bella's decision? Her choice? He thought about his own wife who had passed away years ago; he would have given anything to keep her at his side, and he knew that if his wife had been a vampire like the Cullen's, he would have chosen the change. He knew not everyone agreed with him, but not everyone had experienced that bonded feeling with the one person you are supposed to be with… he had.

Shaking his head, Billy returned the smile, "It is no trouble at all. However, while you are here, you will need to be escorted just to make sure that you are in no danger."

"The Cullen's said you have ways of protecting against vampires. Is it true?" Bella inquired curiously. She didn't understand how a tribe of Indians were supposed to protect her from practically immortal vampires.

"We have our ways," Billy chuckled, but did not expand upon that statement. Instead he told her, "You will be staying in Jacob's room tonight."

Bella was trying to wave off that idea with her hands, "No, I couldn't do that. I will sleep on the couch. I probably won't get much sleep tonight anyway, too many things going through my head."

"It's fine," Jacob announced as he walked past her and placed her bag in his room.

"You aren't tired?" Billy asked noticing that it was almost midnight.

Shaking her head, Bella hugged herself, "I don't think I could sleep right now. Not until I know if…"

The man in the wheelchair understood what she was trying saying perfectly and took one of her hands in his, "They will be fine. They are skilled and they have Major Whitlock with them and he is a legend among more than just the Cold Ones, but I do understand. It isn't easy knowing that the one you love is fighting a battle you cannot help with. Have faith in him and the rest of the Cullen family."

"Thank you Billy," Bella spoke softly. She wasn't sure why, but his words help to calm her a little. She was still worried, but his words helped.

Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't believe his father was accepting of the relationship between Bella and Emmett. It wasn't right! "I am going to check in with Sam," he growled before he left the house. He needed to get out of there and he needed air.

"Don't worry about him. One of these days he will understand," Billy's voice was tinged with sadness. He only hoped his words were true.

Dawn was approaching and the Cullen's joining the fight had finished hunting, and were now making their way towards the meadow. They were keeping their thoughts in check and trying to stay far enough away until the right moment. The five of them would come in from different angles and surround the four of them. The plan was not without danger or problems, but it was the best they had to work with for now. Three strange scents belonging to vampires had been found leading towards the clearing. It was almost time.

As the Cullen's got into position and slowly advanced, they came upon the meadow and could see four people in the center. Edward truly had been the catalyst to everything. He was Brutus and the Cullen coven was Julius Caesar, but unlike the previous Roman emperor, the Cullen's had no intention of dying from being stabbed in the back.

Making their presence known, the five vampires surrounded the ones huddled in the middle of the meadow. Jasper narrowed his eyes on the traitor, "I knew you were the one behind this. You can't fool an empath as much as you would like to believe you can. It's over!"


	29. Battle for Bella

**A/N: I know bad author for leaving you hanging on the edge like that, but hopefully this chapter will more than make up for it. I don't think this story has many more chapters left to it… so we will be starting to wrap things up soon. Dedicated to my friend Bethany… Sometimes things happen, but you can fight through it. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 29 – Battle for Bella

Making their presence known, the Cullen's surrounded the four vampires huddled in the middle of the meadow. Jasper narrowed his eyes on the traitor, "I knew you were the one behind this. You can't fool an empath as much as you would like to believe you can. It's over!"

A hallow eerie laugh echoed throughout the area causing birds to fly away and anything in the area to scatter. Edward looked mad, crazy if you will, and the laugh was a dark glimpse into his psyche. "Over? No, I don't think it is over. It has just begun Jasper," he sneered. His gaze roamed until it settled on Emmett, "Bella will be mine and you will lose in the end. I am not sure what you did to her to take her from me, but you will not keep her. You see my friends here agree with me and they will do whatever it takes to get Bella for me. If you have to die in the process, so be it."

"Edward, this isn't you. Please think about what you are saying," Carlisle begged trying to reason with his first son, but he could see that it was not working.

Chuckling, James glared at all of them, "Do you even know who this man is or what he has done?"

"James!" Edward yelled a warning for the other man to stay quiet.

James tilted his head to the side and glared, "You dare…? Remember who you are dealing with here Edward. You don't control me, and I only do what I want to."

"We had a deal," Edward reminded him.

"A deal? If I remember correctly, I am the one that said we could come up here and help you because you were pissing and moaning about some bitch that left you for someone else," James laughed.

Stepping forward, Jasper walked closer to the four vampires. He noticed one of them looked edgy and nervous, like a scared animal that was about to bolt. The female appeared to be on the verge of laughter. There was a level cruelness in her eyes that reminded him of Maria, and he could feel the hate and manipulation coming off of her in droves. The third stranger had hate, anger, irritation, and coercion. It appeared that the three strangers were there to do something to Edward and Bella was the bait, but what was it? "And who might you three be?" He had to stall them to look for weaknesses and to feel out his opponent. Jasper was not going to lose a fight.

James turned his head and studied the man that spoke with a southern accent, "Us, well we are his friends." Throwing an arm around Edward, he continued, "Isn't that right Edward? I am James, this is my mate Victoria, and that man is Laurent. Who are you?" Although he already could figure out who it was; he was the man that was probably the most dangerous and the one they had to watch out for.

"I am Jasper Whitlock, Major Jasper Whitlock," Jasper answered with a smirk on his lips. He noticed the three strangers looking at his scars and the way their eyes widened slightly at the announcement of his name. He could also fear that small bit of fear that creeped into their emotions; it appeared his reputation preceded him yet again, "Now let me explain something. You will not touch Bella. We will do anything and everything we can to make sure you don't."

James started to laugh and then stopped abruptly, "Oh, I think we will do everything we can to make Edward here realize he belongs with us. That includes slicing that bitch and making him drink her dry. You see, he was with us before and he will be with us again."

Edward was confused. These people were supposed to be his friends. They were only supposed to be getting Bella back for him, not hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted her to realize that she loved him and they belonged together. He was the one that was supposed to be in charge, "Bella is not supposed to be hurt. When I called and you agreed…"

Smirking, James looked, for lack of a better word… amused, "I agreed? I said we would get her back for you. I never said what kind of condition she would be in." Wrapping his hand around Edward's throat, he started to squeeze, "It is time for you to realize what your place is and where you belong. Animals? Really? You are such a disappointment Edward. You think because you can read minds you can control a situation, but you can't. You are not now, nor have you ever been in charge of one damn thing in your life. When you decided to rebel against 'daddy' and left, who helped you? We did. Of course we were living the highlife then when you would get us bank combinations and everything else. We would all go in and kill everyone left in the bank, take the money and leave. How we have missed that. It is time to come back home."

"Edward?" Esme and Carlisle were flabbergasted. Edward did that? Their son killed people and was nothing more than a gangster when he ran away from home. The lies were all coming to light and it was only the murderers, rapists, drug addicts… the 'bad' people that he had drank. He wasn't the man that they thought he was.

"Oh is that a shock. Too bad. Has he told you that when Jasper had a slip up, he thought it was a good time for him to slip up too? Trust me, when he came back, he didn't drink his last human. Didn't you Eddie?" James mocked.

Jasper leered, but he did not say anything or act. He did not want to make his move too soon, but it did answer the questions on why Edward felt so guilty and was so harsh when they had to cover up things and move. His "brother" wasn't upset about what he did; Edward was upset about what he did himself.

The grip on his throat wasn't completely closing off his wind pipe and he was still able to talk. "I made mistakes, but I think the biggest one was you," he growled and reached up to grabbed James's throat. His death warrant may be signed, but he would take the other man with him. Cracks appeared around his captor's neck and he continued to try to squeeze, but the grip around his neck was also increasing and he knew he was cracking too.

Pandemonium broke out as soon as Edward grasped James and the fight had begun. Laurent, deciding that it was not worth it to fight the Cullen's tried to leave the meadow and run the other way. He had heard stories about the major and he did not want to find out what was true or false on his own. The stories were enough to terrify him.

Victoria rushed towards Jasper, but before she got to him, she jumped up into the trees. She knew of his gift and didn't want to be caught in the trap, but she was. Jumping down from above; her plan was to land on top of him and then rip his head off. Moving through the branches, she could see him looking for her, but she was too fast and she was able to get behind him before he could find her. She jumped, but before she could land on her prey, she was covering her ears and screaming as a fear she has never felt before gripped her, paralyzing her.

From his vantage, James saw Victoria fall and watched as Jasper moved towards his mate. He didn't think beyond that. Ripping Edward's head off of him, he dropped the two pieces and rushed towards his love intent on killing the major, but he didn't make it. He was grabbed from behind in a pair of powerful arms and could not break freak. Screaming for Victoria as he watched Jasper dismember her, he struggled to get to her with only one thought on his mind, "The Cullen coven would pay for this!"

"Now it's your turn!" Emmett moved one of the arms that were around James and holding him to the man's chin and then he twisted the body one way and the head the other successfully beheading the nomad that had threatened his mate. He carried the two pieces to the fire that Jasper had started to burn Victoria and threw his body on top of hers, "They can burn in hell together since they were mates."

It was a solemn moment as Carlisle and Esme approached the fire and threw their son on top of the flames. Living was not an option for Edward and they knew it, however, it was hard to burn someone they considered their own child. Carlisle wanted to know where he had gone wrong. Was this his fault? Could he have done something differently? Edward wasn't the man he thought he was and that was a harsh reality to face.

Placing his hand upon Carlisle's shoulder, Jasper told him softly, "This was not your fault. He was who he was because of his own choices."

"You were good to him, you both were, and he did this to himself," Emmett added.

Alice walked up to the heads of the family and wrapped them both up in a hug, "He had problems that he couldn't get past and he told me once that the voices made him a little crazy. I thought he was just talking, but I think they really did drive him mad. You couldn't have changed this outcome. I saw him burning a long time ago. I just didn't know when it would happen. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Alice. Maybe now he can have a measure of peace in death he didn't have in life," Carlisle whispered, his voice choked with emotion.

Their mourning had to be put on hold momentarily when they heard and smelled someone coming. It was two people and based on the scent, it was the nomad who had run away and… Rosalie. As the two vampires broke through the tree cover and into the inner sanctum of the meadow, everyone could see Rose was dragging someone behind her and had a leg in her hand… Laurent was not able to walk at the moment. However, all five of the Cullen's were on guard not only because of the nomad, but because of Rosalie. They knew she didn't like Bella or the fact that Emmett was Bella's mate. They would not let her use this as a way to enact her revenge.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett yelled. He didn't trust his ex and he wanted her gone and out of his life, but she was technically still part of the family.

Studying Rose, Jasper started to smirk and let his guard down slightly. Regret, hurt, remorse, and fear were the emotions that she was projecting; plus from the looks of it, she took down Laurent on her own. "Come to join the fight? You are a little late."

Rosalie knew that she wasn't exactly a welcome individual at the moment, but she knew something had been going on and when she snooped through Edward's things, she found his journal entry about getting people to come in and take Bella back. She saw the way her coven advanced on the meadow and hung back so that they wouldn't know she was there, and if they needed her, she would come in and help them. They hadn't, but one of the strangers ran away, and she felt it was her duty to retrieve him, "You lost one and I thought you might want him back." It had not been an easy fight, but as soon as Laurent had been distracted, she sacked him like a football player and had his leg off of him. Now he couldn't walk.

"Thank you Rose," Carlisle spoke softly. He had lost one of his family members today and he would rather not lose another one, but he still wasn't sure what her game was.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett bellowed again.

"Calm down Em. She helped us today," Jasper stated. He took a step forward and probed, "So, you want to tell me what your doin' here?"

"I…" Rose started and then paused. Clearing her throat and hoping her voice sounded stronger, she continued, "I found out that Edward was up to something and I…" She looked at Emmett and then the rest of her family before gazing at Jasper again, "I wanted to help."

"Why? You have made it abundantly clear how you feel about Bella and me!" Emmett mocked.

"I may hate her and I may not like the fact you left me for her, but no one deserves what he was planning. No one deserves to die for that, or to be kidnapped and worse," Rose argued.

Furrowing his brow, Jasper asked, "Worse? What do you mean?"

She threw the journal that she brought with her at her "twin", "It's all in there." Dragging Laurent in front of her, she probed, "Now what do you want to do with him? I think running away says he didn't want to help the others, but he was still here." Looking down at the man in front of her, she glanced up again, "I just don't think he should die."

Alice stared at the two vampires that were still situated across the field, "He isn't meant to die for this crime."

Chuckling, Jasper was holding the journal wondering if he should read it now or later and smiled, "It looks like he got a reprieve, but we aren't done with him yet."


	30. Go North

**A/N: You know I thought I might feel a twinge of regret killing off Edward, but it never came. LOL. I was more than happy to get him out of the picture, and from the reviews, I can tell that you were too. Is there anything else you would like to see happen? Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 30 – Go North

The fight was over, they were back at the Cullen house, and somehow they still ended up with the same number of people as when they started. Alice had said that Laurent was not supposed to die for that crime, but that did not mean that Emmett did not want to maim him for his part in the whole scheme to steal Bella. Bella is his mate and he wanted to kill anyone that would come between them… and that included this stranger that Rosalie had fought.

"Emmett, go to Bella. I am sure she had been worried and is waiting on word that everything is over," Carlisle ordered rationally and serenely. He knew the bigger man was still in fight mode with the stranger Rose had captured, but he also knew that right now Laurent was not a threat; and he also knew that Emmett needed to let Bella know that it was over.

Cutting off his glare from the nomad, Emmett glanced at Carlisle, "He can't be trusted! Do we even know if she can be trusted? She hated us too! Maybe she was in cahoots with Eddie boy too!" Pointing accusingly at his ex, he knew he was being a little infantile and harsh, but he didn't care. Yes, Rosalie had come to help them, but he couldn't help but wonder what her ploy was. He was not about to bring his mate into a house that one person hated Bella for no reason other than Rose was a prissy, jealous bitch; and another person was willing to take Bella and kill her because he was told to by others and to top it off, he drank from humans! Emmett didn't trust either one of them. He would call her, but she could stay on the reservation until Charlie got back… maybe that would be safer for her.

"Me? I came out there and saved your ass!" Rose screamed.

A calmness covered the two ex-lovers like a blanket and they both fell to the ground, still conscious, but a lot less aggressive. Stepping towards the two, Jasper smirked as he crouched to their new levels, "Now, now children… both of you need to chill out a little. He's right Rose; you have done nothing but talk about how you were going to break them up and teach them both a lesson. How do we know that today wasn't about some sort of plan to further your own interests? As for saving someone's ass, well the fight was over. You brought back the runaway."

"He… he…" Rose paused trying to find her words.

"He who?" Jasper questioned.

Shaking her head a little, Rosalie continued, "It's in Edward's journal. He was going to blame me for everything. I didn't like her, but…"

"You wanted Edward to drain her dry, so why should we believe that you didn't want her dead?" Alice queried. It had been plaguing her mind since her sister announced she had found out about the plans and had wanted to help. She knew that Rose wasn't involved in Edward's plans, but that did not mean that she was not willing to take advantage of them. However, Alice did see other things taking place and it did not involve Rose going after Bella any longer. That fight was over, but the pixie still wanted verbal confirmation from her sister.

Looking down at the hands in her lap, Rose nodded, "I did. I was jealous and angry."

Jasper noticed out of the corner of his eye that Laurent was attempting to get up from the couch and sneered, "If you move from that position, you will lose more than one of your legs."

The other man settled back down and waited for the others to be done with their "family" business. Laruent was not going to press his luck because right now, his head was still firmly attached and he was alive. That was exactly how he would like to keep his person too.

Turning back towards the pair that was slumped on the floor, Jasper studied both of them, "So Rose, did you come help because you are mad about what Edward planned to do to you, or did you really want to help?"

"I didn't like finding out that he planned to blame me, but I also realized that I didn't want to lose my family over her. I still don't like her, but as I said… no one deserves what he had planned. He was sick, really sick," the blonde responded. She looked to her left and saw the nomad sitting on the couch; there was something about him that drew her in and she didn't want him to be punished for what occurred today. Refusing to acknowledge it as anything more, she turned back towards Jasper and stated, "I didn't want to see any of you hurt, and although I might not agree with it, Bella and Emmett are mates."

"So you acknowledge that now?" Alice asked.

Rose dropped her head again, "I do. I have been watching them at school… and through her window… he never looked at me like that, and she never looked at Edward the way she looked at Em." It was not something that was easy to admit, especially after all of her posturing and words that spewed from her mouth in pure hatred of one human. This did not mean that she accepted Bella as one of them, but she would no longer get in the way of the relationship the newly mated couple had.

"Emmett, it's time. You need to go and get Bella," Alice smiled at her bigger brother.

"I don't think…" Emmett was cut off before he could say much else.

Jasper hit the other man on the back of the head, "If Alice says to go and get her, you go and get her. There is no one in this house that is going to do her harm. Laurent is still missing a leg and if he attempts anything, he will be missing a head. It isn't like you are going to leave her alone in the house, so go and get her. No arguing with my mate, I thought you knew that rule already. Or would you rather she stayed at Billy Black's where Jacob Black is. From what I hear, he is one of Bella's many admirers." He knew he was pushing his brother's buttons, but at that moment Jasper didn't care because it would get Emmett out of the house… and it was fun to boot. He could feel the anger and jealousy rushing through the other man even though Emmett was still under his control. Smirking, Jasper said, "So is that a yes, you will go and get her, or a no, she will be staying with Jacob for the next couple of days?"

"I will go and get her," Emmett finally relented. He would rather have her in the house where he could be with her than for her to be surrounded by the wolves, especially when one thought he was in love with her.

"That's what I thought," Jasper chuckled and released Emmett from his hold, but not Rose. He would do that after the other man left because he was done with the petty cat fights.

Emmett was gone a minute later and as soon as the door was closed, he pulled out his cell phone and called his mate. Hearing her voice calmed him and gave him a peace that not even Jasper would be able to instill in him, "Hey baby. It's over and I am on my way to get you."

"Are you ok? Is everyone alright? I was so worried!" Bella spoke quickly a tremor present in her voice.

"Two of the nomads are dead, and so is Edward. The third one is at the house, but he tried to run away from the fight and it doesn't seem like he enjoyed the thought of killing you. Jasper is with him now. No one else was hurt and nothing happened to us. I will explain everything when I see you," he expounded. He honestly didn't trust the other nomad, but he also knew that Bella would be fine at the house since she would have a contingent of Cullen's watching over her.

Bella exhaled with relief, "Oh thank God!"

"Can you meet me at the border?"

"Yah, Jacob is in school right now, but I think I can get a ride with someone else or walk to it."

"Ok, I will be there soon. I love you."

"I love you too Emmett. I will get there as soon as I can, but it might take me a little bit," Bella whispered a small smile appearing on her face.

Inside the house, Jasper had lifted his influence off of Rose and moved towards the couch where the stranger was sitting, "Now you want to tell me your role in all of this? And let me say before you answer… I will know if you are lying to me and I don't like liars. Maybe it is a southern thing, I don't know, but you lie to me and I will not hesitate to burn you."

"Jasper!" Rose shouted.

Whipping his head around, Jasper narrowed his eyes on his sister and smirked. It was not something he was expecting and it was a turn of events that was a one in a million chance of happening, but it happened. Rolling his eyes, he gazed once again at Laurent, "He isn't going to lie to me, so there is no reason to be worried… is there?"

Laurent shook his head, "None at all."

"So spill," Jasper ordered.

"I never met the man you called Edward until this morning. I hooked up with James and Victoria only a short time ago. James wanted to get Edward back into his coven. He said he liked to hear about what the victims were thinking when we drank their blood and that Edward would be able to tell him that. It seemed as if he got some perverse high from it. He also said that Edward would be able to get him information he needed. I am not sure what it was. Maybe it was to bank vaults or something like that, I don't know. I wasn't privy to all of the information and I don't think that James fully trusted me. I really believe that today was supposed to be a test of loyalties for both myself and Edward. As you can see, I failed," Laurent was quick to explain. He snuck a quick glance at the blonde that was trying to help him and wanted to ease her worry and fears, to let her know that he would be alright.

Jasper snickered, "I can see that. It doesn't exactly prove loyalty when you tuck tail and run."

"It isn't my fight. I never agreed to it and never understood why they wanted to come here, but I followed because James is a sick bastard and there was no guarantee that if I walked away, I would have survived."

"So you took the first chance you found and ran, but you ran right into Rose here and she ripped your leg off and brought you back to us."

"Yes, it was my luck that I ran into her."

Noticing that the man kept stealing glances at Rose and the fact that he never actually stated if it was good or bad luck, Jasper smirked, "It was something. Now what are you planning on doing because you are not going to drain our town."

"I will move on. I don't know where yet, but I will find some place. Can I ask a question?"

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I will answer."

"Why are your eyes not red? You are vampires, but your eyes are different from anyone else I have seen."

Carlisle stepped forward and explained, "We don't drink from humans. We live here permanently until we need to move on to keep up our guise. We drink from animals exclusively and therefore our eyes will go through various stages of gold and topaz."

"I didn't think he was serious about that," Laurent mused to himself. When he looked up and saw the confused looks upon some of the Cullen's faces, he stated, "James said that Edward drank from animals, but I didn't believe him. It is true?"

"It is," Carlisle replied.

"There are rumors about your coven, but again, I thought they were just rumors," Laurent bowed his head before raising it and looking at Jasper, "There are rumors about you as well. You are a feared vampire in many parts of the world, and I have a feeling many of those are true also." He could see the scars that covered the other man's arms and he knew you didn't get that many scars from just playing around. They were earned and won in hard fought battles… Jasper Whitlock was not someone to be trifled with. Gulping, he said, "When can I get my leg back?"

Tilting his head to the side, Jasper told him, "Eventually."

Laurent nodded and turned to Carlisle again, "Why do you drink from animals?"

"We don't want to kill people. It allows us to remain where we are for a time and live a somewhat normal life. I abhor killing other people unless it is absolutely necessary," Carlisle proclaimed.

Laurent's eyes involuntary roamed to Rose again before landing on the Cullen patriarch, "Maybe I could try it to see. I'm tired of the running."

Carlisle wanted to believe this nomad, but he wondered if he really should, "If you are serious, there is a coven north in Alaska. They can help you, but you cannot stay here. I am sorry, but for the safety of my family, you are still a threat to Emmett's mate and I cannot have you attack one of my own."

"I can take him," Rosalie offered and stepped forward. She wasn't sure what possessed her to do that, but it felt right after she said it.

"Rose, are you sure?" Esme inquired wondering if that was a smart thing to allow.

Nodding, the blonde told them, "I think it would be best for everyone right now if I went to the Denali. Bella and Emmett need time without me here, and they don't really trust me. Who could blame them after the way I acted though? If he is serious, I think it would be best to take him up there and show him where to go and what to do. Honestly, I need to get away and clear my head; and being up there means I am still around friends and not wandering around by myself."

"It's what's meant to happen," Alice announced.

Everyone turned to the seer of the family and she was smiling. They knew she had a vision and that meant Rose was supposed to leave them for now. Maybe she was right… maybe it was better for now if she did go. Emmett and Bella would still be cautious of her, and Laurent needed an eye kept on him. If Rose went with him, she could watch him and make sure he got to the Denali clan. No one would have to wonder if the nomad had doubled back and was lying in wait for Bella to be left alone even for a moment. It was meant to be.

Stepping up to her first daughter, Esme pulled Rose in for a hug, "I understand. You be careful and if you need anything, call us. We will do whatever we can for you. Be safe."

"I will Esme," Rose smiled at the mothering tendencies of the matriarch of the "family". When she pulled back, she said, "I am going to pack a few things. I think the sooner we're gone, the better." She turned to Jasper, "Can you get him papers? Send them up to the Denali's. He should be able to get past the border on foot. I will drive up so that I can take my luggage. Before the border, he can get out and cross and then meet me up the road."

"I will call Jenks now," Jasper promised.

Rosalie nodded and then hurried up the stair to make a couple of bags. She knew she could leave some things behind, but she still needed and wanted several of her things with her. They would have to shop for Laurent later and get him clothes that he can wear. For now though, she would worry about her own bags and focus on the task at hand.

Vampire speed was good for something; it allowed the blonde to pack in less than ten minutes and have her bags downstairs ready to be loaded in her car. She noticed that Laurent once again had both legs attached and was standing between Carlisle and Jasper, "Are we ready to go? It might be best to leave before Emmett gets back with Bella and I doubt we have much time."

Knowing that they were taking a risk with letting both Rosalie and Laurent go, Jasper felt the emotions of both. There was no coercion, no deception, but there was anxiousness and trepidation. He believed Rose wanted to get away and start fresh, but he still wondered if she wanted to see Bella gone and how far she would go to make it happen. He would let the duo go because there was more there than Either Rose or Laurent knew going on, but that didn't mean he or the others would relax their guards, "Yes, it probably is."

Jasper and Alice said a quick goodbye to Rosalie and a quicker one to Laurent. Esme and Carlisle took their time saying goodbye to someone they felt was a daughter. It was hard to lose a son in death and then for a daughter to leave home the same day. They would comfort each other later, but for now, they needed to deal with the task at hand and send off one of their own with a complete stranger. If Alice said it was to be this way, they would accept it and let go.

Before she pulled out of the driveway, Rose told Alice, "There is something for Bella in my room on the bed. Tell her… tell her that I'm sorry for everything." She hit the gas and was soon gone. She didn't look back because it would be too hard to see her family getting smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. Now was a time to move forward and pull her life together and it would start with a trip north.


End file.
